Pirouettes and Transfiguration
by Emmie Rose
Summary: All Elena Miller wanted to do was dance. It was what she was born to do. But suddenly things started happening. Things she couldn't explain. Now she needs a tutor for a whole new life and Louis Weasley is apt to help. But power comes with a price. She's a powerful dancer and has powerful magic within. People don't just leave power alone and Elena could find herself in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"Hold it! Hold it! I wanna see tears, everyone!"

I felt hot all the way up to the roots of my hair. Not I've been in ninety degree weather hot but hot from the core. It's an internal burn that comes with pain. Oh so much pain. My stomach muscles were spasming, my legs quivering.

"Tatiana, don't you dare lose that pointed toe!"

I chanced a glance over to my left. Tati's tomato red face grew a shade darker as she forced her arch further.

"And pulse it."

There was an audible groan as we all began to do crunches. My legs were begging to be let down from their position in the air. It killed to have them out in a gigantic "V". Perfectly straight. Perfectly pointed. And having to do crunches on top of that. It was pain upon pain.

"And hold!"

Everyone groaned again, this time in relief. It sucked to do the hold-the pain was still there tenfold. But it certainly hurt less than the pulses.

"Three. Two. One. Neutral position!"

There was a sigh of happiness as we collectively lowered our legs and shifted into our center splits. I sighed, laying my body completely flat against my yoga mat and trying to get my breathing under control. I looked to my right at Miranda. She was slouched against her stomach and massaging her inner thighs and hip, a defeated look masked underneath her flipped forward ponytail.

"Five minutes, Joseph? Are you trying to take us out of commission for the rest of the day?"

"Sass only earns you wall sits, Miranda," Joseph replied, a smirk upon his smug instructor face. I'd like to see him take one of his own Conditioning classes. Deal with the rubbish he dishes out upon us.

"Alright, on your backs again. Scissor kicks and we're done for the day."

There was another groan as we all rolled out of our splits and onto our backs. Legs were thrown into the air and back down at a rapid pace. "And hold them...DONE! Good job everyone. Stand up for cool down. Elena, go ahead and lead it for today," Joseph announced slipping from the room.

I could feel every eye upon me as I walked to the front of the room and began to go through a slightly modified cool down routine. There were a few mumbles around me. I could pick them out as snide comments. There was one thrown in there about how I was only teacher's pet because I slept my way to the top.

"Oh bloody hell, Julia. Reign in your jealousy, please and stop being such a cow." Miranda snapped, her voice rising above my commands. There was an offended gasp followed by a stifled giggle and a small snort. Looking in the mirror, my eyes slid to the tall cup of café au lait dwarfing slight Tatiana. Warren looked like he was going to lose it any second so I hurried to end the cool down. He saved his fit of laughter for the noise of everyone packing up their mats.

"I'm flattered you find me so funny, War," Miri grinned, beginning the painstaking process of removing all the pins from her thick blonde curls. I simply yanked the tie from my own dirty blonde tresses, the remainder of my long waves falling from the confines of the tie. It never stayed in the tie anyways.

"Why are you encouraging her?" I sighed, grabbing the corner of my mat and slinging it over my shoulder. A small part of me wondered if I had time to take a quick rinse in the locker rooms before our Contemporary Interpretations class. I could feel the sticky sweat build up beneath the thick band of my sport bra and where my arse met the top of my legs (the shrt dance shorts certainly didn't help). For living and breathing dance I sure hated to feel gross. It was a major defect. I guess I preferred to gain sweat one class at a time.

"It's not so much you, Miri, as Julia's immense ability to be wildly jealous and Lena's knack of supremely ignoring it," Warren replied, throwing a tan arm over my shoulder.

"She needs to get over herself," I shrugged. "I hate the competitiveness. Why can't we all just love dance and do it?"

"Because love doesn't earn you principle roles," Tati stated with a small sigh. Her hand fluttered up to her jet black hair, double checking that every hair was still in place. She gently smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her yoga pants. "It's talent. And when you kick her arse in the 'Contemp Dance Off' next class she can shove her toe shoes up it."

We all blinked at Tati. She was never one to be vulgar in anyway. We left that to Miranda and her loud mouth. She blush furiously and attempted to reorganize her bag while walking.

"She's just annoying."

"I should probably run that number," I sighed, all plans of a rinse down abandoned. Once a week our ultra-hip Contemporary instructor, Jem, decided he was going to have weekly dance-offs. Two dancers go against each other and the winner then advances to dance the next battle. At the end of Summer Holidays we will have a winner. 'A little bit of friendly competition to keep your blood pumping and you on your toes'. Of course by random lottery I got pitted against Julia for the first week, the girl who has been trying for years to be seemingly better than me in every routine and role I do.

When left to my own devices, I'm not one for being competitive, though I have been accused of being ridiculously stubborn on more than one occasion. But it's not so that I can beat someone else; I just love the dance, and the harder I work, the more I can command my body to do exactly as I say. Honestly I think that's what gets me those principle roles. I don't care what I get. As long as I get to dance. Music just speaks to me. I love the way I can contort my body to move. To speak every note and show an audience what the music can mean and do. It's a passion. It's my life.

"I swear if the room is filled with titchy Ballet I students, heads will roll," Miranda announced, yanking the heavy door to the dressing room. Warren and I exchanged a look and a slight eye roll. "Them fawning over you, Elena, is really rather annoying. You should try not being so nice to them."

Thankfully the room was empty save for a few dancers from our conditioning class. Miranda's patience can only take so much. Tati immediately flounced into the women's changing are to change into a leotard, undoubtedly folding her sweaty clothes as she went. The rest of us took the opportunity to collapse upon the plush carpet and beg our muscles to not give out on us further.

"We have an hour, Tatiana! No need to change already!" Warren shouted, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I want to organize my bag properly!" Came her muffled reply.

Miranda snorted as she dug through her bag and unearthed a gigantic bag of salt and vinegar crisps. I took the excuse of nibbling on a few to delay my rehearsal time. I knew I should but I wasn't comfortable with it. It was a strange feeling. Usually I'm hyper-prepared to the point of almost over preparing. But with this routine, I wasn't so sure. I was trying some new things. Taking the opportunity of not being judge on the number to challenge myself. But lately I've been falling on my arse more often then making the jumps. Not that I would tell my mates that. They expected so much out of me. To 'kick Julia's arse' as Tati so quaintly put. While I don't care how I do because it's dancing and it's natural to me, part of me is going to be very, very embarrassed if I eat it. Lose I can handle. But falling or screwing it all up is something I don't think I can take.

"Are you paying attention, Lena?"

I looked up from the crisp I was trying to nibble precisely in a circle at Warren's expectant face.

"Sorry?"

"I'm trying to tell you guys about my new fella!" he whined, chucking his soft knee brace in my direction. Miranda let out a rather un-lady like snort.

"Do you blame her? There's always a new fella. You're a slag, War."

Cue my mobile.

I thanked the Dance gods that Marcus decided to call me right then. I was far too exhausted to play referee, yet again, with these two.

"_Ellie!_" Marcus declared, almost blowing my eardrum. I pulled the phone a few inches away from my ear.

"Marc! Are you trying to turn me deaf?" I snapped.

"_Sorry, the team is being really loud! Mum just wants me to pick up Missy before getting you so I'll be late picking you up from dance today_."

"Can't Missy get her own bloody ride home from the mall? It's not like she goes every single day, yeah?" I groaned, flopping backwards, leisurely raising my legs into the air and doing a few changement.

"_Marcus! Get off the phone! Whatever bird you're involved with can wait, yeah?"_

_ "Shut the hell up, it's my sister!"_

_ "The titchy one or the extremely fit one?" _

_ "Oi! That is my baby sister! You do not think of her as fit , or in any way at all!"_

"Marcus! Leave him alone! I told you I can take care of myself!" I snapped, cutting my far too over-protective older brother off of one of his tirades with his footie team mates.

"_Look, Ellie, I've got to go punch Neil in the face for making lewd comments about you. I'll only be a half hour late-you can deal." _

_ "_You do know they probably take supreme advantage of the fact that you are so clearly overtly protective of me and do this stuff on purpose?"

"_Bye Ellie-good luck today."_

_ "_Bye Marc-have a good practice_. _Block those footballs and such."

I tossed my phone onto my bag and continued with my changements, slowly raising my legs up higher and then back towards the ground. I was fully aware of the silence in the room but was fairly used to it. As much as Marcus' footie mates made comments about me, my dancer mates returned.

"He single yet?" Miranda questioned calmly.

"He gay yet?" Warren countered.

"He's so dreamy," Tatiana added, emerging from the dressing room with a flutter of her long lashes and wide ice blue eyes.

"You're all disgusting," I groaned, my own gray eyes flashing with slight annoyance. I planted my feet on the ground and lifted myself to standing position. "Now I'm going to change so I can rehearse for class."

There were several cat calls and jeers thrown to my back as I slid the door closed. I was immediately confronted by mirrors. I approached one and cocked my head to the side, my hair falling over one eye. My eyes had softened, leaving them easy and light. I'd had ex-boyfriends describe them as clouds just before a storm or even like a sheep-dogs fur. Marcus says they're like steel when I'm angry or really in the zone dancing. Sharp and unforgiving. I blame my father. They're his eyes and I'm the only one out of four kids that received them.

Slowly I extended one leg to level with my shoulder and placed my arms firmly in first position. My bottom leg was unwavering but my upper body looked strained, not effortless. My abs were still burning from class not twenty minutes ago. I slowly flexed my extended foot and pointed it again, a move that was rather dynamic in my solo dance. I quickly whipped my leg back into an attitude, almost pitching myself forward. I needed to keep my core more in tune. Releasing it may help in turns but it does nothing for me for holds. Groaning at my own incompetence I lowered my leg and quickly changed into my opaque black tights, multicolored dance shorts in lovely shades of blue (a present from my littlest sister, Vanessa) and a turquoise dance bra. I opted out of tying my hair back because of all instructors Jem doesn't care about hair being down. It was one of the reasons he was my favorite instructor. That and he pushes us to try boundaries of ourselves and traditional dance.

Luckily the studio was empty (surprising, really. I would've thought Julia would be furiously rehearsing) so I got right to work. Plugging in my iPod and attaching the stereo remote to my arm. I began working through each eight count. Slowly and methodically taking stride in each move. Each stretch of toes and arms. Each subtle head movement. There was one eight count, a coupè turn into a stationary stag leap. It was more difficult then usual because not only did I only have one leg to launch off of, having one of my feet already curled around my ankle and lower calf, but I didn't have the momentum of a traveling chaînès to help me get off the ground. I've been either horrible sloppy or ending up on my arse. Before I knew it, Jeremiah was shuffling into the room with his multicolored scarves and cane billowing behind him.

"Elena! My lovely darling! Practicing for our little competition today, are we?"

"Hey, Jem. Just trying it out. I decided to put together something new," I shrugged, getting up from the floor and stopping the music.

"Cheerio! Getting into the spirit! Atta girl!"

I rolled my eyes and jogged over to my friends who had just entered the room with the rest of the class. Tati was already looking at me with big eyes as Shawn, her (rather desperate) Pas de Deux partner made a beeline for her. He's been in love with her for God knows how long. Probably as long as they've been partners. But he's a good friend of ours regardless.

"Oh look! The perfect spot on the barre!" she squeaked, zipping around him and taking the worst spot in the whole classroom. It was tucked behind a support beam and everyone avoided it like the plague. You don't come to class late just so you don't have to be stuck there. Miranda and Warren rolled their eyes and followed her over, taking a spot directly in front and behind her. If we didn't 'protect' her we wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I keep telling him to take it easy."

"If he would maybe-I don't know, not be so creepy? Things might just work out for them," I laughed, nudging Devin (another one of our good friends and Miranda's partner) in the ribs.

"Does he ever listen?" Devin tisked, grabbing at my waist and moving his fingers. I squirmed away from him and slapped at his bicep as Jem called the class to attention. Barre felt like it went by unnaturally fast. Center work was a blur. And corner jumps seemed to take a second. As time clicked by I got more and more nervous. Nerves were always something that went hand in hand with me and performing. I _always_ get nervous. Knee shaking, stomach turning, almost fainting nerves. It drives my friends insane. They say someone with my 'talent' shouldn't have nerves to being with. They don't get that that pressure doesn't help to begin with.

It was that one eight count. That bloody eight count. I knew I could easily replace it with something else but I'm stubborn. I choreographed it this way to begin with. It wouldn't flow as well without it. I don't just exclude things because I can't do them. It goes against every fiber of my being to do so. I'd rather make my worst fear come true and fall on my ass then not do something I've set my mind to.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. May the leaps fly and the turns be solid. It's time for a throwdown!" Jem declared. There was a cheer. Everyone was thoroughly excited for this aspect. Some for the glory of being the 'best'. It was a big thing-to be the best dancer. Some because it cut out a good three minutes of class. But excitement was there.

"Who shall embark on this adventure first? Miss Miller or Miss Albania?"

Julia and I exchanged glances, her eyes narrowing slightly as her hand shot in the air faster then the speed of light. I blinked at her.

"Oh for the love of Christ, Speedy Gonzales, everyone knows Lena doesn't care about going first," Miri snorted under her breath. I swatted at the back of her head as Devin shook with silent laughter.

"Miss Albania it is! Take the center," Jem declared, clapping his ornate cane against the wood floors twice. Her music started and immediately I began to get in the zone. I pushed everything out of my head. Her music, her dancing, my friends' running commentary and just focused on what I had to do in a short hot minute. Before I knew it applause was ringing around the room and my turn was here. Slowly I took center stage and folded myself into my opening pose; one leg tucked under the extended other and arms breathed behind me. The music started. A haunting piano piece. Speaking of soft movements and slow beating hearts.

And arm, arm, body breath, false lift, down. Slow leg extension into my first big move. An arm planted on the ground and simple move of legs as I lifted myself up and around. I planted the tops of my feet against the ground and spun around myself. And I was up into a simple beat, beat of the feet. Into an arabesque extension, all the way up until I could go no more and was forced into a front somersault.

It was just me and the moves. Me and my body. It knew exactly what to do. Exactly where to go. Exactly how to speak.

Pull upon the force of gravity with my body. Hit, hit, into another somersault move that left my legs extended and graceful. Pull my body up to a standing position, leading the movement with an extended arm. Five pirouettes into an extension of the leg to the side and pulled into a back arabesque. Back up onto the ball of my foot and extend the arabesque to straight. Spiral towards the ground and back up to standing again. Arm, arm out. Palms extended. Body contraction. Step, step, pull with my arms.

The music was easy to move to. Haunting. Languid. It made me want to speak volumes with my body and the way I contorted it to movement. Though I could feel my heart beat speed up. I knew it was coming. I knew the eight count was next. I knew that the one move I haven't been able to hit yet, yet one that I was too stubborn to change, was next. I knew that I was seconds away from either executing an entirely sloppy intermediate jump or falling in front of everyone. The music was reaching that point. A simple kick, extension of my leg and body. The prep for the coupè turn. The turn itself. Around and around five times. I didn't want to do this jump. I should've cut it out of the dance. But it was too late. I had already committed.

And as soon as I felt my muscles prep for the jump I knew I did it wrong. I could feel myself leave the ground. I could feel my legs separating to the stag jump but I knew I wasn't going to catch myself to land. I didn't have enough momentum to control it in the first place. It was like time slowed. Wait. Time is _slowing_.

It wasn't like my normal tunnel vision. It wasn't like it usually was. Where it _felt _like time was slowing, time was _really _slowing. I could pick out proof. Devin was going to scratch his nose but he was doing it in slow motion. Jem was going to put his hand to his heart but he was doing it in slow motion. It was like someone pushed that button on TV that made things go frame by frame. I could feel my body correcting itself. Time was giving me the moment to correct my mistake. I easily and effortlessly landed in the proper way.

And then all the air was sucked into my chest as time regained movement. My mind screamed at me to stop going, to freeze and try to figure out what went wrong. But my dancers instincts kept me going. The muscle memory kept me finishing the dance. An easy center leap, landing on one leg and mimicking my opening pose. Again lift my body back up. Extension of the leg. Flex. Point. Flex. Point. Pulse to the music and slowly fold back to the ground.

My breathing was so fast I thought I might hyperventilate. My heart was pounding. It was different then how I usually felt when I ended my dances. It wasn't that rush of adrenalin. It wasn't the thrill of knowing I nailed it. I was scared about what happened. With the way applause was going it didn't look like anyone even realized what had happened.

"Very, very well done Elena! So graceful! So poignant! We will end with that! Don't forget to leave your votes before you go and we will announce them next class!"

Slowly I lifted myself from the ground, shifting my gaze all around. Why was everyone acting so normal? Why was everyone acting as if that didn't happen? As if the laws of physics weren't interrupted?

"Bloody hell, Lena, that was ridiculous," Miri squealed, crashing into me and almost knocking me off balance.

"That stag leap! How'd you do it without any momentum? Usually only guys have the strength for that!" Warren exploded. I felt my heart pace quicken.

"The extension on it was nearly perfect," Devin added, engulfing me with a hug.

I needed air. I couldn't do this right now. _Nobody _realized what just happened. I looked normal. It had to be in my head. I probably was far too into the dance at the moment. That _had _to be it. I was in the zone. I was so in the zone that my mind tricked itself in enabling me to fix my mistake. That had to be it. There isn't any other _logical _explanation.

_ And somewhere in Scotland a name glowed bright onto the pages of a book. When its owner looked upon it she almost fell out of her chair. It wasn't ordinary. The only name from this family has been in the books for eleven years and no other siblings had been born. This wasn't a common occurrence. It was one of a kind. _


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to do what?"

"I want to shadow McGonagall for the summer."

"Are you mad, Lou? Don't you see enough of Minnie during the school year?" Fred scoffed, tossing a Fever Fudge packet between his hands.

"Look—unlike you, Dominique, Teddy, Vic, and it seems the whole entire Britain Wizarding World I have no idea what I want to do after graduation next year," I sighed, relentlessly pacing in front of the window. I sent my barn owl, Tux, to Hogwarts yesterday morning and I still didn't have a reply. It was making me anxious not knowing the answer. I always like knowing the answers.

"Pacing in front of the window isn't going to change that fact, Louis," James laughed, chucking a wadded up piece of paper at the back of my head.

"I'm just anxious, okay!" I whined, running my hands through my hair and making the waves stick up on end.

"Can you explain the thought process behind picking to shadow McGonagall of all people? Hell, even Professor Longbottom would be a better choice than that. Or at least a better time," Kent laughed.

"Because I'm not looking for Herbology information, as awesome as that is. I want to see what it's like to really run a large establishment. It's the logical choice. Then after graduation I'll be able to use this as a jumping off point to getting other internships. Then I'll be able to really figure out what I want to do with my life. Whether it be in the education department, in the ministry, wandmaking, or whatever. One internship with the Headmistress of Hogwarts will get me _anywhere_ in Britain," I ranted, taking off my nervous energy in my explanation and insistent pacing.

"Alright, get your knickers out of your arse, buddy. We get it. Don't need to go flaunting your brains and your ability to be the only one out of the four of us that has a legitimate _plan_ for the future," James declared, smirking slightly.

"Yeah well there's a reason the three of you are in Gryffindor. I'm the smart house and you're all…," I joked making a flourishing hand movement and causing the three of them to scowl and send whatever object they could touch at my face. This only resulted in some sort of wrestling match. I had James' shirt up over his face. Kent had me in a headlock. Fred was mercilessly banishing pillows at the three of us.

"Oi! You four are all of age! There should be no reason for you to be jumping around like monkies and destroying my house! It's already a miracle it's still standing after all these years!"

We froze, Fred's last pillow went flying past its target and hit Grandmum Weasley in the face. Well that adds insult to injury. The look on her face was murderous when the pillow hit the floor. James, Kent and Fred all immediately looked at me. Why did I have to be the logical one that all the adults trust? I'm left to _always_ get us out of trouble.

"Sorry Gran, didn't mean to get so rowdy."

I figured the honest approach would be the best here.

"See, we just lost place of where we were."

Her face instantly softened a bit and could hear the three sighs of relief behind me.

"Take it outside then," she ordered, pointing towards the stairs.

"Aye, aye, m'am!" Fred declared, jutting out of the room. Probably before she could change her mind about not laying us a new one. Grandmum pointed her wand at the pillow at her feet and banished it in his direction. From the sound of impact it sounded as if she got him in the back of the head. James and Kent immediately lost it.

"When'd you get such an arm Gran!?" James gasped, running over and throwing his arms around her.

"When I raised seven kids. Now go scrub the potatoes for dinner boys. YOU TOO FREDRICK!" Grandmum replied, reaching up to pat James' head affectionately. He groaned.

"I thought Lou got us out of that one," he grumbled, heading towards the stairs followed by Kent. I made to go after them but Grandmum stopped me with a touch on my arm.

"Tux just got here. He seems to be carrying a letter from school. Were you expecting something, dear?" she questioned. I let out a strangled noise of excitement.

"I think you might've just made Lou wet himself!" James shouted from halfway down the stairs. I didn't stop to smack him one for being a prat. Instead, I rushed down the narrow Burrow stairs (knocking him down a few to my delight) and skidded into the kitchen. Lily was at the table stroking Tux's feathers as he drank from the bowl we had around for the many owls that swooped in and out of the house.

"Letter for you, Lou," she declared, not tearing her eyes from the owl. She couldn't wait to get her own at the end of the summer. She was finally going to school and her parents said that she could finally have an owl of her own. Since Tux matched my disposition rather well, Lily had always been attached to the sweet creature. Unlike Lucy's owl who bites. "Tuxie was so clever to bring it here."

"Thanks Lils, where is it?" I questioned, glancing around the cluttered kitchen.

"Fred just took it. Said he was going to give it to you. He's not going to give it to you is he?" Lily sighed, tearing her eyes away from the bird and blinking at me from behind her glasses. Brillant. I wanted to berate her for trusting Fred of all people but I knew I couldn't. Nobody can yell at Lily. Well nobody but James but then she usually winds up doing some sort of unintentional magic on him.

"I'll get it from him Lils, where'd he go?"

"Tree house I think," Lily shrugged, offering Tux a bit of her crusts from her sandwich. He gratefully took it, looking at me and offering a small hoot of hello as I passed.

"Thanks, buddy. I'll be right back to give you a treat," I promised, bursting through the dutch door and into the garden. I took off at a run towards the orchard. There's only so much time you can give Fred with something before he sabotages it in some way. He will do anything for a laugh.

"OI! YOU PRAT! GIVE ME MY LETTER!" I shouted, looking up to the tree house. Fred peeked through the hole, a devilish look on his face.

"What letter?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Fred. You're eighteen years old. Quit playing games and throw down either the letter or the ladder. Though if you throw down the ladder I will definitely curse you into next September," I announced.

"I think I'll stay up here where it's safe, thanks," Fred declared, withdrawing himself into the wooden structure.

"You're acting like a first year!"

"Logic will get you nowhere in this situation! You point out a fact but it's not going to get you what you want!" Fred sung back. "I think I'll just open it for you! Save you the hour you're going to take trying to analyze what it says before you even open it. Best to rip off the plaster, yeah?"

"Fredrick! Honestly!"

"Now you just sound like my mother, mate," Fred laughed. "Oh! It's not good news, man!"

There was some obvious throat clearing and then Fred began to speak in a high pitch falsetto, "Dearest Louis, it seems that my wishes have been granted. Finally you request one on one time with yours truly! The passion I've had for you has burned like the passion of a thousand Fire Crabs for years. Finally you're of age and our love can come to fruition."

I rolled my eyes and looked around me. There was a branch that got knocked down during a rowdy Quiddtich match to my right. Taking it and placing it directly at the base of the tree I calmly pointed my wand at it. James and Kent had just come level to us and were practically on the ground as Fred continued to 'read' on. He was currently on how McGonagall thought I looked.

"With those magical baby blues and that rugged jaw who could deny love for you. I just want to bury my fingers in your bronze locks and—"

But what Fred thought MGonagall would do was lost because by that point I had successfully transfigured the branch into a ladder and scaled it. It took a swift tackle and my sitting on Fred's head to get my letter.

I quickly slid open the wax seal and unearthed the letter. With a quick scan I felt my grin growing bigger.

_Dear Mister Weasley,_

_I would be honored to have you accompany me and my duties for the remainder of the Summer Holidays. I don't believe I've ever had a student take initiative to their future in such a proactive way (Though your Uncle Percy comes rather close). It would be quite a learning experience for the both of us and I wouldn't deny the use of help that would follow your arrival. Please report to my office tomorrow at 10AM to begin our work sessions. I look forward to seeing you and will have the Floo open and ready for your arrival. _

_Yours,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

To say I was excited would be an understatement. I loved having new learning opportunities and I knew this would be one of the best out there. I'd never really known of anyone, beside a Deputy Headmistress/Headmaster that actually shadowed the current Head of Hogwarts. Just to see behind the scenes would be fascinating. Just so see how the well oiled machine that is Hogwarts runs would be fascinating.

"Oh no, he's gone into his little nerd world," Kent sighed, waving a hand in front of my face.

"She said yes," I grinned handing him the letter.

"I don't know if you should be happy, mate. She totally just compared you to Uncle Percy. That is _no_ compliment in any way," James laughed, reading over his best mates shoulder.

"No-it says here he's worse then your Uncle Percy. That's bad," Kent countered, pointing to the part in the letter.

"We can stick an _actual _stick up his arse. See if that aids to his Percyfication," Fred announced, grinning at me. I scowled at them and was about to tell them off when Grandmum's hen patronus flew into the tree house.

"Everyone's here for dinner boys. Come along, now. And you'll all be doing dishes to make up for the lack of potatoes that got scrubbed."

"Maybe we should do a bunk on dinner? Avoid the dishes too?" Fred sighed, throwing down the rope ladder.

"Are you mad, I'm starving," James declared, jumping down and taking off towards the house. Kent and I stared after him, equally wondering what planet he was from and why we were friends with him in the first pace but took off none the less.

Most of the family was assembled around the picnic tables set up in the garden.

"Finally you're here! We're starving! Way to be late for Sunday Supper," Uncle George declared, grabbing the first platter in front of him. Fred sat next to his father and joined into the ravishing of the food. James already had two chicken legs in his hands and was eating from one alternately while Dominique looked on in disgust. I was just ladling some sweet potatoes onto my plate when Victoire grabbed the letter sticking out of my back pocket.

"Why do you have a letter from school, Lou?" she questioned, as I grabbed for it.

"None of your business, Vic!" I groaned, grabbing at her wrist. I made eye contact with Fred and James across the table. Both had identical looks of pure evil on their faces. So much for saving my news for a few family members at a time. I was never one for a full on Family announcement unless there were others going on at the same time.

"Didn't you hear, Vic? Lou and Minnie have a sordid love affair," Fred declared.

I groaned and placed my head on the table. I could kill him.

"Yeah-the two of them have been writing ever since Lou turned of age," James added, taking off of Fred's fake letter from earlier.

"But you know-she's always been as much as the family as Kay and I are," Kent put in.

The table was dead silent. I gaped at them in horror.

"You don't buy that do you?! This is _Kent, James _and _Fred _for the love of Dumbledore!"

"We didn't know you were writing her, son," Dad coughed, a smirk hidden behind his scars.

"I mean, it'll nice that she becomes officially apart of the household," Uncle Ron threw in.

_"_Am I the only one that thinks he's a bit young for her?" Uncle George questioned through a mouthful of food. Uncle Harry was too busy laughing to put in any word.

"Alright-you two are as bad as the boys. What's the news, Louis dear?" Aunt Hermione questioned, throwing a sharp look at her husband who sobered up instantly.

Every eye was on me. There's only two places I enjoy every eye upon me. When I'm playing Quidditch and when I'm answering a question in the classroom. Having the entirety of my family looking at me was uncomfortable to say the least. It was a lot of eyes.

"Erm-I asked her if I could intern with her during the Summer Hols. She said yes. I start tomorrow," I mumbled, staring at my plate. Grandmum let out a shriek of delight.

"That's brilliant, dear! Already a working boy!"

"Gran," I whined as she began to smother my face with kisses.

"Mum-let him eat," Charlie laughed, gently pulling her off of me.

"That's rather resourceful of you. Putting yourself out there. I didn't know you were looking into the profession of education," Uncle Percy piped up, adjusting his horn rimmed glasses.

"Well I don't know if I am exactly. I just knew that this particular internship would open a lot of opportunities after graduation," I shrugged.

"Does it annoy anyone else how bloody nerdy he is?" Fred questioned with a large grin. His mum smacked him upside the head.

"Sounds like a good plan, dear. I'm happy for you," Mum declared, patting my cheek fondly. "I wish you would've told us your plans before you wrote!"

"I didn't want to jinx it for one and for second I didn't want anyone else to earn it but me, you know? I didn't want her to allow me to shadow her because one of you all went and spoke to her. I wanted her to know it was coming from me and me only," I explained. Dominique was grinning at me from across the table. She gets the sentiment. It's why she joined the music program last year. To make her own name for herself.

"Well I guess I'll see you around the halls," she grinned. "I start my own internship with Flitwick tomorrow as well."

* * *

The amount of Dominique I've seen today? Zero. Was I perfectly content with this? Yes. So far all I'm doing is compiling letters for incoming first years to be sent out. Book lists. The legendary letter of welcome. It's an easy task. Mind numbing almost. All I had to do was take the first sheet and perform a very, very, simple duplication spell. Now I had a large stack of the book lists. I examined the list of incoming first years and frowned. A good twenty of these weren't getting mailed out so I tackled the ones that were first. Getting up I went over to McGonagall's desk and grabbed a quill. I could charm it to write out the names for me.

Taking my wand I ran it down the list of students that came from Wizarding backgrounds, as those will be the ones that get mailed by owl, and muttered a few spells. Once I was confident I had them I touched the tip of the quill to the tip of my wand. If it goes right it should write them in order. I placed the quill, which immediately stood to attention, on a spare piece of paper. Once I as confident it was actually going in order I set the quill on the first letter. Once the name was written I flicked my wand sending the letter to a neat pile next to the original one. Unfortunately it all went too slow. Before I knew it the thirty odd letters were done and paired with booklists, already put into their envelopes ready to go.

I turned to the second list. It was filled with the name of twenty-some Muggle borns that would be attending school next year. Muggle borns were something that had always fascinated me. I knew from general knowledge that they either had magical blood way down the line somewhere or they were a mystery. Upon theory it's said that Muggle borns are used as a form of Natural Selection. A way to make sure that our race doesn't eventually die out or that we don't cross-breed so much our children are eventually disfigured.

I fingered the piece of parchment and frowned at the names. I wonder how many of these kids are distant relatives of Wizards and how many are a scientific phenomenon. McGonagall was out dealing with supply orders for the coming school year so I knew I had time. I could easily finish off their letters and have time before she returned for us to have lunch. I also had free reign of the library, without giggling first years, _and _the Restricted Section. The Ravenclaw in me was raising his head and sniffing at the air. I simply just couldn't leave this mystery unresearched.

Which was why, an hour later, McGonagall found me sitting on the floor in the center of her office surrounded by sheafs upon sheafs of parchment and books. She blinked at me for a moment and we merely stared at each other. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was going to have it all cleaned up and put away by the time she arrived because I wasn't completely sure I was allowed to do outside research. Especially upon incoming students.

"Erm-hullo," I chanced, dropping my quill and jumping to my feet.

"Doing a project, are we?" McGonagall questioned, one of her eyebrows raised.

"I was just curious," I started with a small shrug.

"As all students should be, to a degree," she replied crisply. Oh bugger, I'm in trouble.

"See, Muggle borns. They're a phenomenon. Did you know that only a quarter of the incoming Muggle borns have actual magical blood buried deep down their line," I announced, grabbing my research thus far. "At least what I've found so far."

She took the crude family trees I had drawn up and actually smiled. Well as much as McGonagall actually smiles.

"You're quite a phenomenon yourself, Mister Weasley," she announced, setting them on her desk.

"I don't understand what you mean," I admitted, sitting in the chair facing her.

"I don't think I've encountered a student with a thirst for such knowledge since your Aunt herself. Now tell me, what do you know about the rest of the students that seemingly don't have magical blood in their line."

I felt my face break into a grin. Quickly I grabbed the rest of my notes and spread them out in front of me.

"I'm sorry for going about this without permission-as I said curiosity got the best of me. I just couldn't go without knowing. The letters are done by the way. Anyways-theories are all over the place. Most of them are just that, theories. Nobody knows why these ones are picked. My Aunt herself doesn't have any blood known to her line whatsoever. I couldn't help but throw her in my research."

I could feel myself speaking faster and faster, as I do when I get really worked up about something. It's just the prospect of new information that gets me going. I can't wait to share it and talk about it.

"One of the more fascinating theories is that magic chooses the vessel it can best succeed in. Another crazy one is that _everyone _has magic within them but it's merely dormant. And it may show itself in small forms for everyone but it's stronger in others. Those are the ones we choose to hone and mold. As for everyone else, it merely dies out the longer it doesn't get used."

"But what about Wizards that don't use their magic?" McGonagall questioned, an amused look upon her face. She and Professor Dumbledore's portrait exchanged a small look as I rifled through to that page of notes.

"I was interested in that as well. I wanted to challenge the theories, argue both sides so to say. Anyways-what I found to counter that was that they say magic becomes more powerful at certain points. It's like when you mix a bunch of different firewiskeys together they're only going to get stronger, such as mixing two parents with magic. So instead of it dying out it's said it's going to force it out in great bursts. The most common case would be Ariana Dumbledore," I replied, chancing an ashamed look at Dumbledore. The story of his sister isn't a very pretty subject.

McGonagall looked at me for a moment before getting up and going to a cabinet to the right side of her desk. She pulled from its depths a very, very large leather bound book with gold gilt edges. She placed it on top of my charts, trees, and research and looked at me over the top of her square glasses.

"Do you know how we figure who exactly are Muggle borns, Mr. Weasley?" she questioned.

"I assumed that it was kept track of at the Ministry. Something along the lines of Unspeakable research," I shrugged.

"We actually keep track of it within these halls. This book here is the secret," she explained, opening the cover. It was listed in numerical order of years followed by alphabetically.

"Every time a new child is born with some sort of magical ability their name appears in this book. All magical educational institutions have their own copy. Mine handles most of Britain and Europe. You can find anyone," she explained, flipping to a page in the center. She pointed to one of the names, which wound up being my Aunts name with the year 1991 (the year she first attended Hogwarts) and 1979 (the year she was born) next to it.

"Each year, on January first, I compile the list of those who will be joining us as well as begin my research. By the time September rolls around I know the basic information of how many siblings they have and a bit about their family in general. I find when dealing with Muggle borns it's best to know who they live with. When you do go inform them of their powers you must know that it does not just affect the child but the household itself."

I nodded to acknowledge that I was listening but continued to flip through the pages. I was examining the list of those who would join us this year when suddenly the page grew blindingly hot.

"Er-Professor?" I questioned, motioning to the page. McGonagall's brow creased as she gently pulled the book towards her. "Is that common?"

The light that the book was throwing off lessened, leaving a name enscripted just below another. McGonagall's jaw popped open lightly before she regained herself.

"It seems that we have a new student."

"So their powers came late?" I questioned, twisting my head so I could read the name sideways.

"It seems we have a student who's powers came seventeen years late, Mr. Weasley. So common wouldn't even begin to cover the situation, no."


	3. Chapter 3

"Minerva, are you absolutely positive? Could the book be incorrect?

"Kingsley," McGonagall snipped, briskly taking off her glasses and polishing the lenses with an handkerchief. "The book has never once been wrong in the centuries since it's been created. Rowena Ravenclaw herself invented it."

"Then this is quite a situation," Minister Shacklebolt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And we're sure she's seventeen?"

"Did any of your Traces pick up?" I questioned suddenly. The whole room turned to me in surprise. I suppose they forgot I was there. As soon as the name flared onto the yellowed pages calls were made. Patronus sent out. It looked like it was turning into a Red Alert, for whatever reason. I was curious as to the seriousness of the situation. To me it seemed innocent. It didn't seem to me that this instance could be a Dark Wizard on the rise. So why was Shacklebolt involved?

Part of me wants to believe that perhaps this goes about with older people all the time and they just write it off-their 'powers' slowly fading away with time? But then the question arises why she appeared in the book. If she was truly seventeen then she is technically of age and has no business appearing in a book to send children off to schooling. Which comes back to The Trace. It's somehow automatically presented upon children with magical ability (nobody really knows how, considering it falls under Unspeakables territory) so if she was under-aged it would've gone off.

"Interesting question, Mr. Weasley," Shacklebolt murmured, rubbing a hand over his bald head and immediately going over to the fireplace in order to Floo the offices. "The book states she's seventeen so we didn't particularly check with Improper Use of Magic offices. Where did you say the family was located?"

"Ashford, Surrey," I answered automatically. Again the room went fairly silent. Okay so I _glanced_ at the file while calls were being made. I can't help if I have a semi-photographic memory and automatically respond to any question thrown into the air.

McGonagall gave me a slightly disapproving look that clearly was warning me to 'hold my tongue' as Shacklebolt barked orders. Obviously I was meant to be seen but not heard in this particular situation. This was clearly being used as a learning experience for me. But, I couldn't help but snicker a bit, seeing the great man on his hands and knees with his rear jutting into the air. Just like sometimes I can't help but put my two cents in.

On a whole I'm quiet. Well surely quieter than the rest of my family (minus Molly-she would chose to never speak again if she could). I prefer thinking things out rather than putting in my opinion. I don't like to give advice-I like the subject to figure it out for themselves. Which is why most come to me in that situation. I'm one of the only people Fred comes to walls down. He knows that I won't just give him an answer. I'll make him really think it through and question why he asked in the first place. But sometimes the Weasley blood gets pumping and I can't help but speak.

"Right then, Erin, just go ahead and have your people scanning the papers for any articles pertaining to odd news in the area," he finished, withdrawing himself from the fire and turning to the rest of the room.

It was quite an impressive gathering. A few Unspeakables who I can only assume dealt with the mystery that is Muggle borns. The Headmistress of Britain's most prominent Wizarding School. Britain's Minister of Magic. I feel as if I should feel intimidated by the sheer political power the room possessed at the moment. Which I didn't, feel intimidated that is. If they would stop staring at me in such surprise every time I spoke.

"The only sightings at their address were typical mishaps of a witch coming into her powers. One can only assume it's the sister. There were no others. So unless this is _wrong_ it looks as if she's over seventeen."

"Where do we go from here? I mean we have to tell her. We have to do tests. We have to study her. She's a first, Minister. A first!" One of the Unspeakables declared, clapping her hands brightly and making the many skinny silver bangles that adorned her wrists jangle in a way that completely refuted her words. I felt sick. They wanted to _study _ her? Like some animal? Like she belonged in a glass case or printed in a book?

"You can't do that!"

Again with the alarmed looks.

"Excuse me? But I believe I'm qualified to determine that. She is one of a kind and needs to be taken to the Department of Mysteries for research. She could catapult Muggle born research into the next century." The Unspeakable questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Minerva, why is a student even in this particular meeting?"

"Because he's my protégé for the Holiday and he wanted to see the _true _duties of a Headmistress, Bonnie. Even the unconventional ones. Though, Mr. Weasley, this might not be the time for that," McGonagall replied giving me a pointed look.

"Professor! You can't let them take this girl and suddenly thrust her into this world because she's a phenomenon. You can't take her from her life and make her undergo tests because she's different. Take my Uncle Harry! You think that Professor Dumbledore would let Unspeakables study him because he's the only living person to survive the Killing Curse? He was one of a kind, wasn't he? Did he have to hole up in the Department of Mysteries? No, he allowed him to flourish on his own. She's human being-_not _a test subject." I exploded, talking faster and faster and getting more into the conversation.

"I'm shocked at you, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall started. I opened my mouth to argue again but her look paled me. She turned to the Unspeakable and straightened herself to her full height. She means business. "I'm shocked that you would think I would allow them to do such. As of right now, this girl could possibly be under my jurisdiction. As Headmistress of Hogwarts I am responsible for the education of any untrained witch or wizard, despite their age. So I would appreciate if you would not verbally attack another one of my students; one who clearly just argued circles around you."

"Clearly we need to take this one step at a time," Shacklebolt, declared just as Bonnie opened her mouth to speak again. "Before we determine any sort of course of action the girl needs to be informed. It makes it easier on us that she also has a sibling of the nature but I think before we speak to her and her family we need to know for sure if she's one of us. It's a rather delicate situation; I think that we can all agree upon."

"I'd be happy to stake her!" Bonnie declared. Her partner placed his palm on his forehead. Surely he thinks she's just as bloody annoying as the rest of us do. Or at least I do. She really was annoying.

"I believe it should be handled more discretely then that. Minerva would you and your," Shacklebolt began, giving me a small look and a slight upturn of his lips (Pretty sure it was a smile. Could've been a twitch) "assistant would kindly observe her for a bit and determine your next course of action. I rely upon you to handle this family. I'm sure Neville wouldn't mind eliminating one family from his list this year."

Bonnie was infuriated. Bright red up to the roots of her hair. She opened her mouth to sputter some statement but Shacklebolt cut her off with an extended palm.

"I believe we all have work to do. Let's leave these two to their own."

And with that he threw a fist full of Floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared into a roar of green flames. Bonnie left in a large huff, followed closely by her partner. That left McGonagall and I alone in a now quiet office that seemed to contain a lot more room than previous, especially now that it was empty.

"You, Mr. Weasley, need to learn how to read facial expressions," McGonagall sighed after a lengthy point of silence. "Those comments were rather out of order."

"But they were correct and valid," I countered weakly.

"True-but sometimes," she started, her palms placed flat upon her desk. She was cut off briefly by a slight throat clear behind her.

"Sometimes the wisest, Minerva dear, are the ones that are not supposed to speak," Dumbledore declared, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"True, Albus," she sighed.

"So thank the boy and go about your business," he concluded. I burst out laughing, eyeing my Professor expectantly. She looked flustered to say the least. I don't suppose she's ever been _scolded _before. She opened her mouth but closed it again.

"Buggie!"

There was a loud crack as a small house elf bearing the Hogwarts uniform appeared, looking eager.

"Could you please bring up some tea and biscuits for Mr. Weasley and me? I believe we will be spending quite some time executing our next steps," she questioned, turning to me and giving me what could only be described as a 'McGonagall' smile. Not quite there but you know the full intent behind it. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

"You're eleven, Missy! I swear, you look like a mini-slag trying to pull off my clothes as it is!"

"Mum! Ellie just called me a slag!"

"I cannot believe you just tattled on me?! Mum won't even hear you, she's in the bath. My point exactly, Melissa! For the love of Christ!" I exploded, clutching one of my favorite jumpers that my little sister Melissa attempted to wear and _stained. "_This is too big for you as it is!"

"It's trendy to wear big jumpers over leggings! And it looked great with the brown riding boots!" Melissa replied, jutting out her chin defiantly.

"You took my boots too?!" I screeched, brushing past her and throwing open the door to her room. Melissa groaned and ran behind me, shouting nonsense about an invasion of privacy.

"Gosh, don't be a bloody hypocrite! You started it by nicking them in the first place! And you scuffed them! God, why do you have to be such an annoying twit!" I declared, grabbing my shoes and starting for my room again.

"You're a bint!" Melissa countered.

"Don't start this Missy!" I warned, wheeling on her and raising myself to my full height.

"Pillock!"

She's resorting to names now?

"Minger! Come up with some better insults if you're going to play this game!" I countered, slightly ashamed that I got dragged down to an eleven year olds level.

"Tart! I know that you kissed Bobby Long while you were still dating Justin Farver!" she declared, crossing her arms over her chest. I went blank for a moment. The anger building up inside of me.

"You read my _journal?! _Could you be more a pain in my arse!? How could you be such a stereotypical younger sister?! I'm ashamed to even call you that!" I exploded, my hands balled into fists at my side. We were nose to nose now and I was surprised that my Mum hasn't come running due to the sheer volume in the house (she's used to the volume though). Part of me knew we should've been quieter because Nessie was napping upstairs but I was just too angry. Then again she's probably also fairly used to it too and could sleep through anything. Melissa seemed to be equally angry. Her face was a rather unattractive color of puce at the moment. Which I gladly pointed out. To which she reached up and pulled my hair. That's when things happened. All of a sudden the wall that held all the family photo frames gave a great lurch and they all came crashing to the ground, glass shattering into a million pieces.

Immediately I yanked Melissa away, covering her slightly with my body, just as a rather larger family portrait came crashing down right where she was previously standing.

"Oi! What the heck is going on here?!" Mum declared from the direction of the stairs. She came waddling down the hall as fast as her pregnant belly would allow. Her hair was fully soaked and leaving a great wet patch on her dressing gown. "What happened?! Are you girls okay?"

Melissa was now bawling, clutching to me as if her life depended on it. Mum immediately went to her, clutching her as close as she could (again, largely pregnant) and stroking her hair. She looked at me with wild confusion and I knew I was left to explain something I couldn't.

Now that the shock was wearing off I felt the dread settling into my stomach. Immediately my mind went to _'Was that me?' _but I immediately pushed that thought from my mind. It couldn't have been. Great, I had _just _been able to push yesterday's occurrence from my mind. I had fully convinced myself that what had happened was purely due to my imagination but now the doubt was creeping back into my mind.

"I-I-I-I think it was an e-e-e-arthquake, Mummy! It almost killed me! All of a sudden the pictures were just flying off the wall! I didn't do it! It was an earthquake!" Missy was sobbing. I looked at Mum wide-eyed and then down at the large shards of glass laying on the ground. There was wayyy too much carnage for it to be a quake. If it was there should've been more damage elsewhere and not so centralized-not that we have ever even experienced one. At least one big enough to feel. Which was probably why my Mum looked confused as well.

"Shhh poppet, are you sure you didn't knock the wall by accident?" Mum questioned, attempting to look down into Missy's eyes.

"N-n-n-n-oooo! I swear it wasn't m-m-eee!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go into the kitchen and have a cuppa, girls. You both look shaken and sheet white. Then I'll clean this up," Mum sighed, releasing Missy and placing her hands on her lower back. I sighed, recalling Dad's warning to Marcus and I seven months prior. To keep this pregnancy easy on her.

"No, Mum. It's okay-I'll clean up. Go sit down and have a cuppa with Missy," I sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me gratefully and cupped my cheek with one hand.

"Good job covering her, love. Good to see no argument can come between protecting your sister," she whispered, smiling fondly. I scowled at her. So she did hear us screaming at each other. "Next time be a bit quieter, eh. If you woke Nessie up the crazy hormones would've came out and then you'd be sorry."

I watched my ever-patient mother waddle towards the kitchen and wondered how she had the capacity to run this nut house and a second grade classroom during one year. I suppose the Summer Holidays helped keep the sanity.

Turning back towards the mess I felt the fog of doubt creep back up to me. There were too many weird things about this. One, the fact that Missy seemed so against her doing it. I don't think my mother ever really questioned whether she did. So she probably must've thought she did it, in some convoluted way and jumped to defend herself. But then again neither of us was close enough to the wall to do that.

My dance situation pushed that thought out of my mind. I didn't touch the wall. I was three yards away from the wall. Yet when the two of us seemed to reach the crescendo of our anger, BOOM! Quickly I started to clean the mess up. If I painstakingly took time to save each picture and get each shard of glass my mind wouldn't drift to my confusing thoughts. I just had to distract myself.

"Ellie! What happened here?"

I looked up from where I was carefully vacuuming up the invisible shards. Marcus was tossing his Football bag onto the couch and fingering a frameless picture.

"Earthquake," I found myself answering automatically.

"Really?!" Marc questioned, his brow furrowed.

"I suppose so."

"You okay? Mum okay? Was she here? Does she need to go to the hospital? I was _just _with Dad at the shop. We didn't get a call there."

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, _Dad._ We're both fine. Missy almost got clocked by the big one but I got her out of the way," I admitted, shrugging a bit and allowing my hair to hide my face.

"Blimey-that's mad. I'm glad you're okay. Nessie sounded like she was up from her nap and trying to wreak havoc on her bed rails. Want me to finish here so you can go get ready for class?"

I hardly heard what he said. I was too busy looking at the wall, picking apart the moment in my mind. The pictures didn't just fall. The wall actually violently rippled. Making sure each picture fell off in turn. Walls don't ripple. I think I may be going mad.

"Ellie?" Marc questioned again, waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped to attention and forced a smile on my face.

"Sorry, yeah. Thanks," I declared, handing him the vacuum and hurrying towards the stairs. Marc was right. There was the distinct banging coming from Vanessa's room so I took the stairs two at a time, flinging her bedroom door open. Nessie was hopping up and down on her mattress, seemingly trying to jump over her guard rail.

"Keep your nappie on, Midge," I laughed, going over and releasing the gate so it fell down. Vanessa scrambled out of bed, her hair a complete mess and immediately went to her dresser.

"Dance?" she questioned, looking at me with big blue eyes. Minus the eyes she was my exact carbon copy trapped in a three year old body. My absolute favorite thing in the whole world. "Lellie, dance?"

"Yes, Midge. Dance. Which leo do you want to wear today?" I questioned, pulling open the drawer. Nessie went head first into the drawer and began flinging dance clothes out at a rapid pace. She finally pulled out the hot pink one with the attached rainbow tutu. I cringed.

"Dis one," she exclaimed, already starting to yank off her shorts and t-shirt.

"You sure?" I sighed, grabbing a pair of tights and wrestling the clothes out of her hands so she wouldn't put on the leotard first.

"Go potty first, and then come to my room," I ordered. She scampered off sans clothes, leaving me to head downstairs to my own room. It was only moments later she came barreling in, followed by Missy.

"Get her dressed will you? I have to change," I questioned, yanking out a plain black false halter leotard (if I had to wear black for my pointe class later, I sure as hell wasn't going to make it a boring leotard) and a plain pink skirt, the classiest of teacher garb. Missy looked annoyed at the request but by the time I came back in fully clothed with hair tied back in a lose pony tail Vanessa was ready as well-bouncing on my bed gleefully.

"Right-I'll be home late tonight, so I take it Dad's picking up Ness on his way home?" I questioned, looping my overtly large dance bag across my body and helping Vanessa into her tiny dance backpack.

"That's what it said on the refrigerator calendar," Missy shrugged, looking distinctly uncomfortable. I paused. Uncomfortable was not Missy. Loud was Missy. Annoying was Missy. Stubborn was Missy. Uncomfortable, no. "Sorry for the whole clothes thing."

I blanched. Sorry was also not Missy.

"It's, erm, alright. Just stop nicking my stuff."

"I'll try. Can't make any promises," Melissa grinned, as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Mummy! I dance!" Nessie was giggling as Mum cradled her.

"You have fun, my nugget! I'll see you later!" She exclaimed, smothering her face with kisses. Nessie looked serious all of a sudden and quickly placed her lips upon Mum's stomach.

"I dance, baby. You dance too. I wove you!" she announced, before jumping down and hurrying to the door. She's too adorable to correct. It's a boy so the odds of him dancing as well are slim to none. I gave Mum a swift kiss on the cheek before hurrying after her. The preggers waterworks were starting any moment. She can't help but cry whenever Vanessa shows affection for our newest edition.

"See you Marc!" I shouted, as I quickly rushed out the door and unceremoniously strapped Ness to her car seat. It was a short drive to the studio, winding through a few of our domestic neighborhoods and through town. It gave me time to reflect some more on earlier. I felt like I was charged. I could feel it down to my fingertips. It made me uncomfortable. I don't like this feeling. I don't like that I can't control it like I would my dancing.

"Right-o, Midge," I sighed, finally pulling into the lot. "Let's get shaking, we're already a bit late."

I was currently struggling to balance a toddler who suddenly decided they didn't want to walk and two bags when I dismally failed. I lost the handle of Nessie's dance bag and subsequently my own monster. The weight of them falling nearly sent me and Vanessa tumbling when a pair of hands caught me. I turned around with a sigh of relief, expecting to give a hearty thank you to what I assumed would be Warren or Devin but balked slightly.

"You alright there?" the boy asked, smiling kindly as he stooped down to pick up the bags. I opened my mouth to speak but froze slightly. I have never seen him around before and was rather shocked. The boy was tall and lanky with effortlessly rustled bronze hair and haunting eyes. They were such a clear blue that I felt like he could hide nothing beneath them. They were currently crinkling slightly as he smiled.

"Yeah, fine. If _someone _decided to use their feet," I grumbled, nudging Vanessa a bit. She whined and buried her face in my neck.

"Hey there," the boy grinned, tugging on her tutu a bit. "That's a rather lovely tutu you've got on. You know what a tutu like that deserves? A daisy."

If I blinked I missed it. Suddenly he was tucking a simple daisy into Vanessa's bun, who raised her head and touched it with a few fingers before smiling. Suddenly there was this pulling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to touch the flower. Feel it in my hands. I wanted to speak to this boy for longer because suddenly I felt a pull towards him. Towards what, I don't know.

"I'm Nessie," she declared. "Dis is my big sister-Lellie!"

"Well Lellie and Nessie," he declared, barely holding in a smirk as he looked at me. "I'm glad to save your life."

"I wouldn't necessarily say _saved," _I grumbled. "But thanks. And it's Elena. She just can't pronounce it."

"No problem, Elena," he laughed, giving me a one handed wave and making his way back over to the small cafe next door that the dancers frequent. He settled into a table that held a stiff looking woman who looked distinctly uncomfortable to be sitting there. She seemed to be ripping him a new one but stopped when she noticed that I was still watching. I chanced a wave, earning one in return from the boy before hurrying into the studio. All thoughts of the incident earlier were forgotten.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"How Muggles find these clothes comfortable is beyond me," McGonagall huffed, smoothing out the blouse she was wearing. She looked so different in the tweed pantsuit that I almost burst out laughing when I saw her, but refrained knowing that would probably earn me a bit of a tongue lashing.

"How you find this whole stake-out thing comfortable as opposed to your clothes is beyond me," I sighed, shifting positions on my spot on the wall. I was glad we were cloaked by spells because I'm sure the pair of us sitting here would catch a scene.

"You really should think about becoming an Animagus, it makes things terribly easier," McGonagall sighed. I raised an eyebrow. It was something I had put some thought into and was about to say so when a car quickly pulled into the driving port of the house. McGonagall instantly straightened but sighed when a male emerged from the door. He was huge to say the least. Looked like he could be one hell of a beater all heavy set and unmovable by wind and weather. He slung a bag over his shoulder and went into the house, swiftly shutting the door behind him. It seemed like hours later someone else emerged (It was really probably only forty-five minutes), this time McGonagall made a noise of approval.

First to exit was a little girl of a about two or three, wearing the most colorful tutu I have ever seen in my life. She yanked open the back door to the car and scrambled in. Two seconds later she was followed by another girl. This one was more my age. I may have been ten yards away but instantly I sat straighter. My eyes traveled the length of her body, all her curves set off by the leotard and short shorts she was wearing. She leant into the car to presumably strap the little one in and my head immediately cocked to the side to follow her movements. McGonagall made a slight noise of disapproval breaking me instantly from my slight trance.

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling my ears heat up in embarrassment. Nothing like your Headmistress and boss catching you check out a bird. Especially one you're supposed to be casing.

"Now, how do you suggest we follow a car?" McGonagall questioned, tactfully changing the subject.

"I suppose we could put a taboo on the car. When it stops we can Apparate there?" I suggested hesitantly. I've never necessarily done a taboo and didn't know the process behind it.

"Clever Mr. Weasley, but we'll have to be quick," McGonagall declared, hopping off the wall with grace that negated her old age. She drew her wand and held it easily, twisting it complexly and declaring a few words. I could feel the vibration in the air that magic caused. I could feel it surge forward and knew when it hit its target. "Now we wait."

"Goody," I stated dryly, earning another sharp smile from McGonagall.

"Now, you know what you have to do when we get there?" She questioned.

"Yup, Professor. You've seen my O.W.L scores. Surely you know I'm capable of remembering a plan?" I laughed.

"I see you do posses some cheek that your family beholds," McGonagall sighed.

"It's in our blood. Unavoidable," I declared with a huge smile.

Suddenly, McGonagall's wand gave a violent shake. She grinned and stood, proffering her elbow.

"Hold tight Mr. Weasley, we cannot afford a splinch," she announced. Hesitantly I grabbed hold of her arm, feeling more than uncomfortable with having to clutch to her. But the uncomfortableness of Apparation won out and both were done before they could even start.

We found ourselves in a little row of shops. Directly in front of us was a studio of sorts, next door a cafe, and a few boutiques surrounding. Our target was just getting out of the driver's seat so we inconspicuously sat ourselves at a table outside of the cafe. I watched carefully, pulling an extendable ear out of my pocket and tossing it in the direction of the car. McGonagall eyed me wearily but leaned into the device as well.

"C'mon, Nessie! You were just running around five minutes ago and _now _you don't want to walk?" she sighed. There was a put upon sigh, slight grunt, and then she emerged from the car toting the toddler in her arms and a rather large bag around her shoulder.

I suddenly got an idea on how to test if she knew magic. A wizard can usually feel when confronted with something of obvious magic. So quickly I jumped from the table, much to McGonagall's surprise, and made my way over to her. She was just stepping up on the curb when she lost her balance. With my Keeper skills I automatically caught her, sending her to balance before she and the baby could fall. She turned around, clearly expecting someone else, but visibly blanched when she looked at me.

My stomach almost bottomed out. I admired her from afar but it held no candle to up close. She had soft features, large eyes framed with long dark lashes. The color was what got me. Gray like a storm in spring. I almost forgot what I was there to do.

"You alright there?" I questioned, giving her the ol' Weasley charming smile. She was frozen for a minute before smiling shyly.

"Yeah, fine. If _someone _decided to use their feet," she explained, jostling the child slightly. The little one was looking at me with big eyes before hastily burying her face in her sister's neck.

"Hey there," I started, slipping my wand out of my sleeve but keeping it concealed behind my back. "That's a rather lovely tutu you've got on. You know what a tutu like that deserves? A daisy."

I concealed the wand again and presented the daisy to the little girl, who immediately beamed at me. I tried to stay focused on her but my eyes were on her older sister. The girl's face visibly changed when I placed the flower in her sister's hair. Her eyes became slightly fogged over and I could see something stir in her face. She felt it. There wasn't a doubt about it. She felt it to her core.

"I'm Nessie!" The little girl exclaimed, wiggling out of her sister's arms. "And this is my big sister Lellie!"

I smirked a bit. Lellie. I could tell she knew I was giggling at her so I continued on. I could practically feel McGonagall's death gaze as I stood.

"Well, Lellie," I started, feeling my grin widen at saying her little nickname. "Nessie, I was glad to save your life."

"I wouldn't necessarily say saved," she replied kinda hotly. It only made me smile more. "But thanks. And it's Elena. She just can't pronounce it."

Of course I knew her name. It just sounded better coming from her mouth. Elena.

"No problem, Elena," I laughed, trying out her name for myself before giving a wave and heading back over to a fuming McGonagall. I sat down and she immediately started laying into me.

"Magic. You use magic! Louis Weasley, I thought you were brighter then that! To blatantly use magic in front of someone that clearly doesn't know a thing about it. It breaks about a million laws," she began, freezing mid-lecture as we noticed Elena was still standing there staring. She waved slightly, which I gladly returned, before she ran into the building.

"I know what I did was wrong," I cut in quickly before she could start again. "But the good news is I think she definitely has magic in her."

"And what grounds do you believe that, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall questioned sternly, her lips in a flat line.

"Her eyes. When I produced that daisy. She reacted. She had this look on her face. I just knew she could feel it," I explained. Part of me wanted to hit myself because I knew that feelings were not substantial proof. But for once I believed something without the facts to back it up. McGonagall sighed and stated exactly my thoughts (feelings don't equal proof) but as she was about to continue she paused, really examining me for a moment before speaking again.

"But it's a very good start Mr. Weasley. A very good start."


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm going mad. Like clinically mad. Things just keep _happening. _Things I can't explain. First big things, like the time freeze and the 'earthquake' and now little things. Things that I thought I did but wasn't sure. Things like-okay, I was almost positive I had only half a water bottle full before class starts. When it ends it was filled to the brim. I looked down at the petrol tank on my way home and freaked because I didn't realize the light was on. But before I could even get the station I had half a tank. Im either seeing things or imaging things or just _fixing _them. Fixing them beyond any means of comprehension.

"Ellie! Is your bed made? I'm on my way into your room right now!"

I groaned as I shut the front door. Shit. I totally forgot to this morning. I was going to but then I lost my cell phone in the covers and it wound up being messier then before and I was running late, so I just left it as is. I'm going to have to wash supper dishes by default now. Why can't I ever remember to do that?! I trudged to my room, my dance bag dragging behind me, wishing my Dad wasn't raised a military brat and wasn't so into structured beds. I also wished I would remember to make my bed in the morning.

"Looks like we're actually following chore chart today! It's a miracle! Who are you and what have you done with my daughter," Dad exclaimed as I came into my room. I froze and gazed around my father at my bed. It was perfectly made with military corners and everything. I didn't make it this morning...I'm almost certain of that. I could feel my heart quicken in my chest. I didn't make that. Did Marcus make it for me?

I began to search my dad's face for any sign that he was 'testing me' in some way. There were the normal oil stains from working all day at the garage across his brow, the withered and tan skin, the kind gray eyes that crinkled when he smiled, and his bright smile coming through his two day scruff. He wasn't trying anything. I could feel my resolve, and sanity, crumpling. My walls usually have a knack of crumbling down when I'm around my Daddy. The two days, with everything that's happened, we're catching up with me.

"Everything all right, poppet?" he questioned breaking out of his conversation and taking my face between his hands.

I can't say. I'll sound completely off my rocker. So I told a half truth.

"Really tough day at Pointe. My technique was all off and I was completely distracted," I sighed, pushing out the fact that my distraction was probably for good reason.

"We all have our off days! Cars need a tune up every once in a while. If they didn't I'd be out of business," dad grinned, kissing me on the forehead. "Wash up, dinner is in ten. Mum made your favorite."

I could feel my legs shaking as he trotted out of the room. Collapsing backwards onto my bed I reached up and ripped out the solitary hair tie that confined my tresses into a semi-tight bun. I began to massage my scalp, willing my growing anxiety headache to null. Finally resigned to figuring out the current situation I bolted out of bed and into the hall. Ripping open the door to Marcus' basement bedroom I loudly trotted down the stairs and threw myself onto the threadbare couch. Marc looked up from his magazine with a slightly alarmed look on his face.

"Can I help you? Thanks for knocking," he deadpanned tossing his mag to the side. "What if I'd been wanking?"

I immediately shuddered. Talk about your disturbing mental images.

"Euchk! Don't be a prat! Did that truly need to be said?"

"You gonna tell me why you barged on in here?"

"Did you make my bed?"

"What? No. Why would I do _your _chore," Marc scoffed with a slight eye roll. I felt my lungs crumple. What is going on?!

"Christ, Ellie! Are you crying? What's wrong? I'll make it next time if it means that much to you!" Marcus declared, getting out of bed and settling in beside me. His arms slid comfortably around my shoulders as the tears coursed down my cheeks.

"I think I'm going mad, Marc. Things keep happening. Things that I _know _I didn't do. The water bottle, the petrol, my bed. I didn't fill them! I didn't make it! It did it on its own!" I exclaimed, burying my face into his collar. I could feel Marcus pull away from my clawing embrace, so hesitantly I looked up from the fabric of his shirt. I immediately burst into a fresh wave of tears. He was looking at me like I'd gone off the deep end! Which I have!

"Are you on your monthly gift?" he questioned, grimacing at the words coming out of his mouth. I let out a strangled shriek. "You're acting extra emotional for no reason."

"Could you be more insensitive!? Here I am telling you that I've gone mad, which is a completely logical reason, and you ask me if I'm on my _period_?!"

"Ellie-you're bawling because a water and petrol can were filled and you forgot that you made your bed. Oh bung up-you're getting snot on my shirt," Marcus sighed. He heaved me out of his collar and palmed the tear tracks on my cheeks. "Ellie, think about it. Be straight now. Ever since school let out you've been dancing like crazy. You're probably exhausting yourself. So the little things you do everyday are slipping from your memory? You probably did them on auto-pilot and completely forgot. Stop being daft and use your brain, yeah? You're smart, act like it."

I was down to sniffling now as Marcus continued to attempt to play with my hair as our Mum always does when we're upset. The fact that my humongous brother was attempting to be matronly (a completely opposite of his usual hyper-masculine self) was rather comical so I let out a small giggle. Marc grinned and thumped me gruffly on the back, his sensitive nature gone.

"Right-o then. All better?" he questioned, eyeing me nervously as if I'd bust into spontaneous tears again.

I wanted to be all better. He explained the small things but my mind was still semi-hooked on the bigger ones that happened. But for the most part I felt relieved that things were explained reasonably. So to save Marcus from having to further console me, I nodded and deliberately bent down to wipe my nose on his shirt. Marc made a large noise of disgust and jumped up, swatting at me as he went.

"Euchk! Gross! You're seventeen, grow-up Ellie!" he exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at me. "Go eat chocolate and get your crazy hormones under control! You're as bad as Mum right now! Mood swings in this family, honestly!"

I laughed and chucked a pillow back at him which he caught instantly (because he always catches stuff we throw at him) and fired back at me. I made to grab another one but he was faster and soon there was a barrage of soft items pelted in my direction, most of them hitting his target.

"MARC! NO FAIR!" I shrieked, diving down on the couch and covering my head. "And you call me immature? You're twenty and taking advantage of your supreme football skills to use it against me! That's immature on it's own!"

"You started it, Elle! Better be prepared to receive what you dish out, eh?!" Marc laughed, continuing to pile the pillows on my back so I was covered in a mountain of fluff. He really does have a lot of pillows for any self-respecting bloke. I was about to tell him such when Dad came calling down the stairs for dinner. Marc immediately forgot what he was doing and bolted. Honestly, boys and their food.

It took me a minute to extract myself (making as much as a mess as possible) and by the time I got to the dinner table everyone was already seated and waiting expectantly.

"Finally!" Missy declared, grabbing for the mashed potatoes and lading a huge portion onto her plate.

"Oink!" I simply replied, taking my seat next to her. Mum cut off any retort Missy could give with a look so she settled for sticking her tongue out at me.

"Lellie taught us to do skips and jumps today," Nessie immediately declared, stabbing a huge chunk of pot roast with her fork and attempting to shove it all in her mouth. Dad sighed and grabbed it before she could, cutting the meat as she babbled on. Mum was eating her own style of the meal, with maple syrup on her mashed potatoes, but grinned around the table nonetheless.

"So I got a wonderful-Melissa, do _not _put that broccoli in your napkin-phone call today," she announced (pausing only briefly to scold Missy without even looking at her) once Vanessa finished her retelling of class. Dad grinned at Mum and scratched at his beard, a gesture he uses to cover large smiles. "A school called."

Marc's brow crinkled, his fork hovering to his mouth.

"What sort of school? For who? Because I was meaning to talk to you about transferring next year. A real four year University wants to offer me a full scholarship to go there when I'm done with my general education. A scout was at practice today and said that their team is in dire need of a good Keeper."

Mum's face lit up as she turned to Marc, her earlier news forgotten.

"Oh Marc! A real bachelors degree? Rather than just an associates? That's brilliant, love! I thought you were going to break my heart and stop at your AA!?" she exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement.

Melissa and I exchanged looks. That was a weekend I don't think anyone could forget. It was filled with yelling and tears for one. Marcus sat our parents down at the end of his first year at Community University and told then he wanted to pursue professional football after finishing his general education rather then getting a full degree. I'm pretty sure Mum's blood-pressure skyrocketed and she had mini aneurism.

Dad wasn't crazy about the idea but he couldn't really negate it. He himself didn't complete a full round of University but went to Mechanics School and opened his own Garage shortly after graduation high school. He was perfectly successful and the shop was the top used in our town. He wanted us to have as many opportunities as possible of course but knew that some dreams didn't exactly need the background that followed schooling.

But Mum was a teacher and education meant _everything _to her. 'Dreams could be great and merry for a long while but once you grew older how were you to support yourself after?' With being one of four we couldn't afford to go to private school but we sure as hell were going to get into the best schools we could for Uni. So when Marc told them he didn't want to chaos ensued. They finally settled on holding the issue until the time came for him to transfer.

"Yeah, I figured it was the best of both worlds. Professional teams draft more from the University roster then when you try to self-join," Marc shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips. "So was it the scout that called you?

"Oh! Oh! My news!" Mum exclaimed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "What have I told you lot about sharing fantastic news with me mid-announcement. I plum forget what I'm saying."

"Would you like me to tell them, dear?" Dad laughed, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No, no-anyways, a representative from a private school called and said they were looking to offer enrollment to Melissa and Elena. She was very nice, though rather brisk, on the phone. Her name was McDonald or the like, I don't quite remember but I wrote it down. Anyways, she said that you two are rather remarkable girls and would be a great edition to their roster. She's offered a scholarship as well!"

It was my turn to have food hover before my mouth. What? Why would anyone offer me a place at a school when I only have two years left before Uni? Mum's face was shining as she looked at us. I don't think Missy had anything to say on the matter either. So I opened the floor in the only way I knew could alleviate the awkwardness.

"Who would ever find Melissa remarkable?" I teased.

"Ellie," Dad warned.

"I'm a remarkable dresser! You're the one that's remarkably stupid." Melissa argued.

"How remarkably shallow," I shot back.

"Girls," Dad declared more firmly. Our argument ceased at that tone of voice.

"Both you girls have top marks and are very talented, I don't see why a school wouldn't want you," Mum offered, grinning at the two of us. "Melissa-eat your broccoli or no dessert, dear."

Melissa scowled at her plate and pushed the stalks around with her fork.

"Why would a school want me for two years? That's a bit out of the ordinary? Yeah?"

"It is a bit weird," Marc announced.

"Yeah weird," Nessie declared with a huge grin, just so she could be included in the conversation.

"I don't know-I found it a bit odd myself. Melissa is going to primary this coming year herself but I wasn't to argue with a private school offer. It would look fantastic on your university applications, dear. It couldn't hurt to hear the representative out," Mum declared, glancing over at Melissa and beaming. I almost did a double take. Her plate was a quarter full with broccoli not two minutes ago and now it was clean. Melissa herself was smiling smugly but her eyes were wide with surprise (a small thing I don't think anyone but I noticed). "Well done, dear, that wasn't so bad was it? Anyways-since tomorrow is your day off of dance I invited the representative over for tea. Your father is even going to close the shop for a few hours so he can be there. I'm not saying that you have to go to the school, Elena love, I'm just asking you to hear her out. You're not fond of your current school at all, anyways."

I frowned into my food. She was right. I didn't like my school very much. I didn't have many friends there. I mostly stuck to my dance friends and none of them went to my current college. It was just that, a college. I didn't get the enjoyment most teenagers seem to get so a change wouldn't be so bad I suppose.

"Okay," I shrugged, standing up and starting to gather the empty dishes (it was my proper night to 'clear the table', so Melissa could wash and Marcus empty the garbage). "I'll see the representative tomorrow. What can it hurt? It's just a school, right?"

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"You look positively white, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall sighed, glancing at me sideways as we brusquely made our way down the sidewalk towards the Miller household.

Working with McGonagall shouldn't include the informing of Muggle borns but since this was a rare case it was being handled by us. Usually the Deputy Headmaster was the one that went out and told the families. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about the fact. I didn't realize how nervous I would be until we were a block away. It just suddenly dawned on me that we were about to change someone's life forever. I experienced first hand my sister's boyfriend's acclimation to the world, and while Cameron handled it with major grace I could still see the jarring effect it had on him. And he didn't even have powers. So I can't even imagine how a family would take it when their own flesh and blood are pulled to a world they didn't even know existed.

"What was the worst reaction you've received?" I questioned, pulling the sleeves of my striped button down and navy v-neck jumper over my palms and catching the edges with my fingers. Victoire gave me a huge smile of approval before I left, stating that pairing the dressy with jeans and boat shoes makes it a perfect combination to 'change a family's life' (her fault I started getting nervous, really).

"I was thrown out of the house after I proved magic myself. Well they had the dog chase me out. But a few days later I received a letter asking me to come back. Apparently they started noticing their son's powers more closely after my arrival," she explained with a wry twitch of her lips.

"So most people take it well?"

"Well is one thing, Mr. Weasley. We have to ease them into the situation. Go along with them, help them transition. It takes a knack but you learn to do it well. Now-go ahead and knock on the door," she ordered, pulling down on the same tweed suit she wore yesterday. It seems McGonagall doesn't have many Muggle outfits.

So with a deep breath, I raised a shaking hand to the knocker and gave it a few solid knocks. There was an immediate bang on the other side of the wooden barrier followed by a shout that became more distinguishable as it got closer.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Then the door was yanked open, leaving a bare space.

"IT'S THE DAISY MAN! I WANT ANOTHER DAISY, DAISY MAN!"

McGonagall shot me a dirty look as we looked down at the little girl. Nessie was clad in another ridiculous pairing of clothes: a shirt with multi-colored wiener dogs on it and polka-dot sleeves, a pair of rainbow leggings, and a hot pink cowboy hat.

"Nessie! For the love of everything, what have we told you about not opening the door to strangers!" Another voice exclaimed from farther down the hall. I instantly straightened my shoulders and brushed a few wrinkles from the front of my jumper.

"But it's not stranger Lellie! It's the daisy man!"

"What on earth are you-oh! It's you! What in the world are you doing at my house?!" Elena exclaimed, freezing mid-way from picking up Nessie, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Well I-" I started, stopping mid-sentence, not exactly sure how to go on. I was at a loss for words. She looked different today, out of her sweats and overlarge jumper that she was wearing yesterday. She had on a fitted jean button down shirt and a pair of leggings. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and I had to remind myself to swallow. Merlin, could I be a bigger prat? She looked so pointed standing there with her sister on her hip and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I-uh, what I mean to say is _we-_erm..."

There I did it. I'm a bigger prat.

"We seem to have an appointment with you and your sister today. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I spoke to your mother over the phone yesterday," McGonagall cut in, giving me an undistinguishable look. It looked like a cross between amusement and exasperation.

"Oh! The school offer! _You're _apart of this school?" Elena questioned, turning back to me.

"School? Right. Yes, school," I declared.

Stupid. I'm stupid. I was so confident and eloquent yesterday with her. Now I can't even get out a few words. Of course yesterday I had a mission to do and now I'm off script and obviously freaking out. Why in the world was I even freaking out? I mean it's not like I'm completely unequipped to talk to a female. I've had plenty of girlfriends. One might even call me smooth. I'm quite good at talking to them actually. A bit more shy then Fred or James but I can hold my own. And now? Nothing. I say nothing and look like a blathering idiot.

Elena smiled broadly, opening the door further so we could step into the hallway.

"Man of many words I see. Well come on in then," she laughed. Motioning away. McGonagall shot me another look. Pity this time. And briskly followed Elena into the cozy house. We walked past a kitchen and into a small living room that could probably rival The Burrow in terms of comfortableness. Elena set Nessie on the ground and motioned for us to take a seat.

"I'll just go get my Mum and sister," she announced, heading down a hall. McGonagall gave me a pointed look once she was gone.

"That was rather smooth, Mr. Weasley," she announced. I blinked. McGonagall was teasing me. And I couldn't tell her stuff it.

"Don't remind me," I muttered, covering my face with a hand.

"Why you red, Daisy man?" Nessie questioned. It took me a full second to realize she didn't follow her sister.

"I'm not red," I immediately countered.

"Your cheeks are. You get sun'd burnt? Mummy says always put on sunscreen so you don't get burnt'd," she chattered, crawling up next to me on the couch and kneeling so she was level with my face. "Give me another daisy."

"Vanessa! Leave our guests be!" A woman exclaimed, waddling into the room followed by Elena and a man that I assumed to be her father. Nessie sighed and jumped off the couch, going to the corner and busying herself with a dollhouse there. Her Mum was heavily pregnant and every bit of my French etiquette training kicked in. I jumped out of my spot on the couch, which was the closest to the door, and offered it to her. Elena's eyebrows shot up and she immediately brought her hand to her mouth. I could tell she was covering a smile though because her eyes said it all.

"Oh! What a gentleman! None of the boys in my house do that for me! Why don't you do that for me, Richard?" She questioned, taking a seat and turning to her husband, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Probably because he's done it four other times before?" Elena quipped with a small snort of laughter. Her mother swatted at her as she perched on the arm of the couch.

"Why'd I have to bring the tea? I always bring the tea," another girl questioned, coming in carrying a tray.

"Thank you Melissa," her Dad replied sternly before turning to McGonagall and offering a hand. "Richard Miller, it's a pleasure to meet you. You've already spoken to my wife Maria."

"Thank you very much for accommodating us. This is my intern, Louis Weasley," McGonagall replied, shaking hands and motioning towards me. "I'm sure you're wondering all about our school."

"Oh yes! We were very excited to find out that a private school had interest in our girls!" Mrs. Miller exclaimed, rubbing her protruding belly. "Where is this school! What's it all about? What's it's ratings?"

"Maria-let the woman breathe," Mr. Miller laughed before turning expectantly to McGonagall.

"Well it's a very unique school to say the least," McGonagall started. "Not everyone can be admitted. It takes a special gift to be quite frank."

"What sort of gift?" Elena questioned, her head cocked to the side and brow furrowed.

"I suppose the best way to say it is to just be upfront. I've been in this position many times and it's never easy to skirt around it," McGonagall explained. "I know you've just met me but I abhor that you each keep an open mind."

I internally groaned. Now the whole room has a trepidatious look on their faces. I suppose she's right there's no way to ease into it but this was getting awkward and I knew it was only going to get worse.

"I am Headmistress of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is just that. It is a school to train young witches and wizards," McGonagall explained carefully. Mr. Miller's face immediately went red as Mrs. Miller gave him a very confused look.

"Pardon? Did you say wizard? Is this a joke? Are you being serious now? Why would you come offering schooling to my girls and tear it all away?" she questioned with a nervous laugh and suddenly her wide eyes filled with tears. All the color had drained from Elena's face as her sister looked blankly a us.

"How dare you," Mr. Miller exclaimed, standing to his full height. He was roughly the same size as my Dad and just as intimidating. "How dare you come into my house and spout of nonsense? It's an invasion of privacy. How did you get our girls information anyways?"

"If you please, Mr. Miller. I assure you I am being completely serious," McGonagall replied, standing to her own height. She was a good deal shorter and very much older but just as intimidating. McGonagall had that effect. She could look like a pile of bones about to blow away sometimes but then she snaps into her Headmistress mode and BOOM! she's as scary as a dragon.

"Honestly sir, she doesn't joke," I found myself putting in. All eyes snapped on me. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. Elena was still stark white but she mustered enough energy to give me a raised eyebrow.

"And you, young man, feed this woman's delusions?"

"They're not delusions," I replied calmly.

"So you're both mad, then?"

"We're not mad, either," I retorted.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall cut in, giving me a sharp look. I tucked my hands in my pockets and snapped my mouth shut. "We are very much telling the truth. Hasn't anything happened with your daughters, Melissa especially, that you simply can't explain? Elena, would've been in the last few days?"

Mrs. Miller's jaw opened slightly at this but Mr. Miller looked as angry as ever.

"Have you been spying on our family?! I should call the police!"

"Dad!"

We all looked over at Melissa-who had spoken for the first time since entering the room. Her father was staring at her with his mouth agape. She stood, defiantly, and turned to McGonagall.

"So the things I can do, they're real? I'm not crazy?" she questioned earnestly. Elena was looking at her sister now, her brow furrowed and her thumb nail in her mouth. She removed it and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"No dear, you are not crazy," McGonagall replied simply. "You are a witch."

"Could you prove it, please?"

"I would be happy to," McGonagall replied, giving me a sharp look. Oh Merlin, she was going to change into a cat. Give them a heart attack why don't you? And within a second a graying tabby cat was sitting in her place, the square markings prominent around her eyes. Mrs. Miller gave a little shriek of surprise and Mr. Miller simply fell back down into his chair. Elena had gone stark white again. I was beginning to become concerned for her.

"Kitty!"

But before Nessie could dash over and assault Professor McGonagall in cat form she was back to her regular form.

"I knew it! I knew something was up with me! I could make my veggies disappear! And things break when I'm angry! And one time when Clara Smith was being a cow I think I turned her hair pink!" Melissa exclaimed looking between McGonagall and I."Mum, she's not lying!"

Her parents seemed at a loss for words, they were looking at their daughter like they've never seen her before.

"Hogwarts students start their first year at age eleven. It's usually when their powers have made enough of an appearance to be trained," McGonagall explained. "We'd like to offer you a spot for Melissa to come train with us."

"What about me? You were here for me too. I'm clearly _not _eleven. I'm not even a wi-a one of those! I can't be!" Elena exclaimed suddenly. I turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Have things been happening to you the past couple days? Things that you can't really explain? Have you been feeling different?" I questioned quietly. Her face changed there, crumpling slightly before she steeled herself.

"Elena is actually the reason I'm here myself. Usually our Deputy Headmaster is in charge of telling non-magical families of their children's powers but it seems that Elena here is quite a special girl."

"No I'm not," Elena argued quietly, raking her hands roughly through her hair. McGonagall took no notice of her protests since it seems she had the full attention of Mr. and Mrs. Miller at last.

"Elena seems to be one of a kind. Usually if magic isn't present by eleven the chances of it ever making an appearance is none, but here we have Miss Miller. She is legally of age in the Wizarding world, at seventeen, and is displaying powers. We would also like to train her in the art," McGonagall explained carefully. "It would be a new experience for everyone, like I said we've never had anyone over the age of eleven come into magic, but it's important that she be trained."

"Ellie darling, are you alright?" her Mum questioned, taking her daughter's hand. Elena had stopped tugging at her hair and was sitting there with her eyes wide. Without a response she got up and bolted down the hall. McGonagall even looked a bit surprised at that. I immediately felt a pull to follow. Not just because it was dire that we train her (because who knew what an of age wizard with fresh powers could actually do) but because I didn't want her to be so upset.

"Would it be alright if I talked to her?" I found myself questioning. Her father looked a bit taken aback at that but nodded and stood from his chair.

"She'll be in the willows," he sighed, motioning for me to follow. The first few seconds were of silence before he gruffly cleared his throat.

"Are you one? A wizard?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes, sir. Both my parents are. In fact my whole family is," I explained with a small shrug. "I'll be entering my seventh, and last year, at Hogwarts come September. Both my sisters have already graduated."

"So it's real? My girls, they're really one of them?"

"Yes, they are." I answered, as he held open a glass door for me.

"Right then," he nodded, seemingly lost in his own thoughts for a second. "Ellie will be right out there under the willow trees."

I looked past his pointed finger at the small cropping of weeping willows before picking my way across the grass towards them. I could hear faint counting beneath the leaves and when I pushed them aside they revealed Elena holding tight to a branch as she rose up and down on the balls of her feet. The area was completely surrounded by a curtain of soft green leaves and inside were the twisting entrails of the tree's branches, flailing out at all levels. The sun filtered through the curtain, leaving the area bathed in a green twinge like we were under the Black Lake.

"Fifty-two, fifty-three, fifty-four, go away, fifty-six," she continued, not even looking at me.

"Can't I talk to you?" I questioned, sitting down on a very low branch and watching her go up and down.

"I need to relevé. It's the only thing that makes sense right now," she answered.

"Can I help to make other things to make sense?" I questioned quietly. She stopped suddenly and glared at me.

"Who _are _you?! You don't know me!" she snapped.

"Oi! No need to get snippy! I didn't say I knew you, Elena," I sighed, putting my hands up defensively. "I'm just trying to help you. You looked pretty freaked. I mean you were the color of The Grey Lady back there!"

"I don't know who the hell the Grey Lady is!" she shot back, her voice rising.

"She's a ghost at school!" I explained, my volume matching hers. She blinked at me for a second before automatically going back to her moves.

"Sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three, sixty-four."

"Sorry-that probably doesn't help. Look, Elena, I know this is _a lot _to take in. I know this is probably bloody scary but it's the truth and hiding from it isn't going to make it go away."

"Yesterday I was freaking out about defying the laws of physics and today I know why. But to be frank the reason why is more freaky then the actual defying the laws of physics!" She exclaimed, freezing on the balls of her feet and holding it there.

"I get that," I shrugged.

"I still don't know if I believe it," she replied. I sighed and tugged my wand from the back pocket of my jeans. Elena, still frozen on the balls of her feet, stared at it with her brow furrowed.

"This is my wand," I explained, which made her snort with a small laugh. "Don't laugh, if you chose to be trained you'll get one of your own."

I picked up a rock from the ground and pointed my wand at it. With the proper incantation it was transfigured into a single pink tulip. Elena fell flat onto her feet and gaped at me. With a twist of my wand I made it hover the two yards of space between us and stop at Elena's face level. She stared at it for a moment before raising her eyes to me. Her eyes were frosty and sharp but they suddenly became softer as she looked into mine. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and suddenly, as if she realized exactly what she was doing, it was all gone and hard again.

"Go on, take it. It's completely real," I urged with a small smile. Hesitantly, Elena reached out and took the stem between two fingers. She looked at me, and once again the ice seemed to involuntarily melted from her features. Her lips parted slightly as she rolled it between a thumb and forefinger. Her other hand came up and lightly touched a petal with a finger tip. And her eyes were on mine again. She was obviously processing everything and there was a shock of white teeth as she gnawed on her lower lip. I had an unexplainable urge to go over and gently release her bottom lip from their grasp. But I resisted, because frankly that would be awkward.

"It's real," she breathed. "But it was a rock."

"Of course it's real. My transfiguration skills are kinda awesome," I shrugged, smiling slightly. She looked at me then, her gray eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. She turned away for a moment and discretely wiped her cheeks. When she turned back around she had an odd look on her face. Like she was trying to come to terms with everything but there were large pieces still holding back. It seemed as if the smaller ones won out because her next questioned came as sort of a surprise to me.

"So I can do this?"

"Eventually, with proper training," I shrugged, eyeing her apprehensively.

"I'm like this? I'm a-" she paused then, her mouth screwing shut and the words getting caught in her throat. "I'm a witch?"

"You're a witch," I nodded, giving her a smile.

And to my ultimate surprise, a small disbelieving smile graced her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to cover the terms of Miss Miller's tutor. I'm sure, Mr. Weasley has informed you about what is going on, Miss Scott," Shaklebolt declared, looking up from a document he was reading. Kaylie and I exchanged looks. She looked like she was going to combust. I'm fortunately sorta used to being around the Minister. Considering my family was close with him before he even became Minister, I've seen him at birthday parties and family dinners alike from a very young age. While Kaylie is pretty much as good as family she never got the knack of being around the Minister. So when the two of us got an urgent letter to report to his office this afternoon James, Kent and I had to talk her down from a rather large panic attack.

"What does that have to do with us?" Kaylie questioned quickly. Her eyes widened and she immediately took a deep breath. "I mean, what does that have to do with us, _Minister_?"

Shaklebolt covered his mouth with a few fingers, feigning seriousness, but I could tell he was just using it to cover a smile.

"Well according to your Headmistress, the two of you were the top of your class this past year."

"I scored higher in Transfiguration," I quipped, grinning at Kaylie. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly there was a sharp pain in my foot.

"Ow! Did you just stomp on my foot?" I questioned disbelievingly.

"I was just informing you of the inappropriateness of the bragging," she sniffed. "Plus, I scored higher in Ancient Runes so it evens out."

"Regardless," Minister Shaklebolt interrupted, giving us both a steely look. Kaylie and I shrugged at each other apologetically before returning our attention back to him. "Being coming N.E.W.T level students we would like to extend you the offer of bringing Miss Miller as much up to speed as we can. I fully understand that you, Miss Scott, are deep into training with your mother and you, Mr. Weasley, your internship so if you two don't feel up to adding to your workload-"

"Wait! You want _us_ to train her?" I spluttered. Minister Shaklebolt raised his eyebrows at me and Kaylie lightly smacked my arm, hissing at me to shut it under her breath. I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a light smack back. "Surely you'd want someone more experienced to handle this? With the nature of everything."

"While rather unconventional, yes, the board we've created to handle this current situation has agreed that a younger approach might be easier on Miss Miller as a whole."

"So you want us to teach her?" Kaylie questioned, sitting up straighter. I could feel my heartbeat quicken. I didn't think I'd ever really see Elena again. And here I was being presented with an opportunity to spend _a lot _of time with her. Well it would all be strictly business, of course. _Strictly_ business. If I were to accept it would have to be all professional. I couldn't risk her education because I _maybe_ fancied her a bit.

"Merlin, Lou, pay attention," Kaylie hissed, nudging me with her elbow.

"Sorry, what?" I jumped, looking expectantly at the Minister.

"As I was saying, we would like to get her up to be able to take her O. at the end of the holiday and go into her sixth year in September. I realize it's highly ambitious of a goal, but if you two are up to the challenge the Headmistress and I have full confidence in the two of you."

"Five years of schooling in a little less then three months? Have you all gone mad?" Kaylie squeaked.

"We only want you to try to accomplish that much. We're not talking all the curriculum you would cover during those years-but only the information that would be presented in the exam. The rest we can slowly bring her back up to speed with. If we don't get that far it won't be that big of a problem. We can put her into the year you two get her up to speed with. We just figured that being only one year behind her status would be preferential. Would you two be up for the task? You would have the full backing of the Hogwarts staff and any sort of resource or information you may need."

I looked at Kaylie. She looked like she was deep in thought, chewing thoughtfully on her bottom lip and absentmindedly plaiting a lock of her hair. Finally she looked at me. I shrugged.

"I guess it could be a good refresher for our N.E. coming up. A three month long review session. The best way to learn, I find is to teach it," I declared.

"True," Kaylie sighed. "I guess between us we can work out something around our schedules. It would be quite an honor."

"So I take it you two accept?" Shaklebolt questioned, a smile on his normally serious face.

"We do," Kaylie nodded.

"Great! So I guess the first step would be getting her her supplies. Which would mean a trip to Diagon Alley. Are you two up for it?"

"Well, I'm sure one of us will be," Kaylie smiled.

"Perfect, I'll leave you two to discuss the semantics. Here is a list of what needs to be covered. She of course will have to choose her elective courses but how she choses such can be determined by you two."

"Right," I sighed, taking the list and giving it a quick overview. I handed it to Kaylie as she grabbed her bag and we prepared to leave.

"Oh-one more thing you two," Minister Shaklebolt announced just as we stood to leave. "I'm sure it goes without saying that this whole situation needs to be handled with discretion. If the press got wind of Miss Miller's newfound powers there would be quite an uproar. So, we do ask that this stays out of the limelight. There are a select circle that do know about the situation but as for the rest of the wizarding world...well you know how word travels here."

Kaylie and I exchanged looks and sighed. We were well aware. After the whole thing with the Masters at the end of our fifth year we were showed first hand what our parents told us happened to them years ago. I shudder at the thought of what would happen to Elena if word got out that she developed her powers at the age of seventeen.

"Yeah-that wouldn't be fun," I agreed. "We'll keep it on the DL."

"Thank you," Kingsley laughed, pulling his forgotten paperwork back towards him. As we made our way towards the lifts, Kaylie let out a large sigh.

"It's sure as hell not going to be easy. What's she like?" she questioned.

"She's," I started, drifting off so I could think of the proper words to describe my short encounters I've had with her. I've probably spent a total of a half hour talking to her, with 'the daisy incident' and when I told her of her powers. "She's a dancer."

"A dancer?" Kaylie questioned flatly. "That tells me so much about her."

"That's all I really know about her," I admitted. I could tell from the corner of my eye that Kaylie was throughly examining me. I hefted a sigh. Here comes the analyzation.

"But that's not all you want to know about her?" she questioned easily.

"Of course not. I'll have to know about her with the amount of time we'll be spending with her," I declared, shrugging slightly. The lifts slammed to a stop, almost sending us flying but we got our bearings and made our way back to turn in our visitor passes.

"That's not what I meant, Lou," Kaylie giggled, handing over both the badges and practically skipping to the floos. "You think she's pretty. It reads all over your face. You may be smart but you sure are bad at hiding your emotions from your facial expressions."

"You're ridiculous," I snorted.

"You're lying through your teeth. So when are you available to go to Diagon Alley?" Kaylie laughed, grabbing a handful of floo powder and poising to send it into to the fire.

"I'll send Tux along to her house, he'll be good with Muggles, and see when she is okay to go. We probably should just take her sister to get her supplies as well. Make it easy on the family."

"Alright-just send word to me. I'll see you later. Oh and Lou-you're not her real teacher. I'm sure it'll be perfectly fine for you to fancy and her potentially date her. If she doesn't have a boyfriend that is."

I was just about to sputter out some sort of response to her (sorta accurate but completely uncalled for) nonsense but she floo'd before I could get a chance to retort. I gathered my own handful of powder and threw it into the fire. Dating her. What a completely nonsensical prospect. Dating her. Honestly.

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Quickly I rose my head from my pillow and strained my ears. My heart began to pound immediately. There was something at my window. Crap. There's something at my window.

_Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap._

It was moments like this that I hated having a whole floor between me and my parents and another whole floor between me and my brother. I glanced towards the door that lead to the bathroom that connected Melissa and I's room. It didn't sound like she heard anything and she comes running into my room at the smallest noises.

_Tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap. Tap. _

It's moved to my other window. I quickly pulled at blankets up over my shoulders and burrowed into my pillow. It's the wind. It has to be the wind. It's been stormy the past couple of days (typical Britain) so that has to be it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and glanced at the screen. It was only ten o'clock. I had came home from a particularly grueling tech class and passed out early, only to be woken up now by the noise. I guess no self-respecting axe-murderer would come round at ten at night.

_Tap._

Axe-murdurer?! Oh, gee thanks brain! Way to take that track!

_Tap. Tap. _

Carefully I rose my head from the pillow and glanced towards my curtained window. The lace obscured the dark window so I couldn't see what was directly outside, making the noise. So I did was every stupid girl in horror films did. I edged out of my bed, my feet hitting the cold wood floor, and edged towards the window. On my way I grabbed the first heavy object I could touch (it happened to be a toe shoe, which was small but if I hit really hard on the pointe I could probably do some damage) and edged towards the curtain. The sane part of my brain knew there was a window in between me and the noise so I couldn't hit it anyways but I was scared therefore not sane. Quickly I ripped it away and stifled a shriek.

Sitting on the outside sill was an _owl. _It cocked its head to the side while it looked at me and gently raised its claw to tap on the glass again.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I zeroed in on it's leg which had something tied to it. What in the world? Carefully I slid open the window allowing the owl to flutter in. It hopped along the ground before taking flight and resting on the wrought iron design on my headboard. It clicked his beak a bit and held out his leg. Does it want me to take the thing from his leg? I began to creep over, edging ever so slightly so I wouldn't take the bird by surprise. I wasn't sure if owls attacked. But it didn't attack. It just stood there patiently with its leg outstretched.

"Kay, birdie. I'm going to take your delivery...just don't bite me. Alright? That's it. Good birdie. No biting the very scared girl who isn't very fond of birds in the first place. Good boy? Girl? Thing?"

I slowly extracted the delivery, which wound up being a letter tied to it's leg. I gave the bird a confused look (Owl mail? Really?) and unfurled the piece of paper. Scanning it I could feel my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Well this is unexpected.

_Elena,_

_ So apparently Professor McGonagall said someone would be getting ahold of you. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be me. But as it turns out, me and my friend Kaylie Scott have been requested to train you this summer. I know, I have no idea what they're thinking either. But hey-it'll be loads more fun than learning with a stuffy old teacher all summer holiday. Anyways, I'm sorry to send Tux-_

I glanced up from the letter now and looked at the owl. I suppose his name is Tux. I felt a large smile grow on my face. Now that I looked at him I could tell the resemblance to the owl and a tuxedo. It was pure black except for a white patch on his breast and a little spot of black under his beak.

_-so late. But he's really friendly and for obvious reasons I had to send him at night. I hope he didn't interrupt anything. Like I said he's really nice and I figured would be the best one to send to a Muggle household. He shouldn't need anything from you but would probably appreciate some water, it's a far flight from my house to yours. But he doesn't absolutely need it he can always get it on the return to me. Don't fret too much about it._

_ I suppose I should get on with the letter and stop talking about my owl. It's not so much talking as rambling so we'll just ignore that I ever talked about it in the first place. Before we start all the training we have to get your supplies. There's a special place that all Wizards go to shop and Kaylie and I can accompany you and your sister there. We figured we can get Melissa's shopping done so your family doesn't have to make the trip. If you could let me know when a day would be available for you to come that would be great! Just write and send Tux back. He can carry the letter in his beak. _

_Sincerely,_

_Louis Weasley_

_ PS: Not to be forward, and excuse me if I am, but I'm really excited to be working with you this summer. I didn't think that after our prior meetings that I would actually see you again and the prospect of getting to know you is really nice. _

I read and reread the letter a few times and looked back at the owl. It was eyeing me carefully. I may not be fond of birds but I wasn't going to deny the animal water after a supposed long flight. I picked my way over to the bathroom and filled a dixie cup with water. Bringing it back I set it on my desk and picked up the letter from where I discarded it on the bed. Rereading it again I was surprised to feel a smile grow on my face again.

To say that the last couple days haven't been easy would be an understatement. I've spent it in a torment of being excited I had powers to being horrified (mostly the latter). Marc's reaction has been pretty disturbing. He accepted it whole-heartedly. Claiming if four people of his family says something is so they're not likely to be lying or making stuff up.

But me-my inner turmoil has been on the rise. I felt like a freak with a big secret. I could hardly dance or be around my friends because I was afraid that I would suddenly blurt out what I 'seemingly' was. Part of me wanted this all to be a big dream, part of me thought it all _was_ a big dream.

I glanced over at my wall where I hung all my old and broke toe shoes. Sitting in my newest worn through pair was the tulip Louis gave me. When I looked at it I knew it was all real. I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't crazy. It was real and I was a witch. The fact that it didn't wilt was another indicator. It was still as fresh as the day he handed, no hovered, it over to me. I crossed my room and plucked it from the shoe. Rolling the stem between my fingers, I smiled slightly.

I didn't expect to ever see the boy from the cafe ever again. But then he showed up on my doorstep, looking really cute in that jumper that made his eyes look even bluer then before, and blimey-where the hell did that come from? But then he showed up (cute or not) and I was excited. But then he was the one that revealed what I 'was' and I was resentful. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to blame him for something he had no control over but then I thought of him giving me the tulip and the look on his face and the cute way he tripped over his words when I answered the door and I didn't want to resent him.

I made my way over to the desk, where Tux was still dipping his beak into the cup, and riffled through the drawer. Unearthing an old spiral I flipped through to a fresh page and grabbed my lucky purple pen (usually reserved for journaling). Uncapping it I pressed it to the page and paused. What could I write back beside a simple date and time that wouldn't make me sound like the worlds biggest idiot?

_Louis,_

_I would like to start out by telling you that I'm mad at you. Not for a big reason but for absolutely scaring me to death. I thought your owl was an axe-murderer bent upon my destruction. But be glad that I went against every horror film I've ever seen and approached the scary noise because then I would've never found a strange bird asking to enter my room. You're really lucky. _

_ So you're my teacher, huh? Unexpected, to say the least. But you're right-if all full grown wizards are like Professor McGonagall I'm glad that I get someone younger to show me the ropes. Not to be rude but she's-uhh formal to say the least. Intimidating to say the most. _

_ I'll have to ask Melissa when her free day's from dawdling at the mall are but my off day from dance is next Monday due to a studio holiday. Does that work for you? _

_ I suppose we should cover words I don't understand in your last letter: Muggle? I feel as if this is an offensive name and I should be insulting you back. Am I close? But I suppose in a world where rocks can turn into flowers and ghosts exist to the point where they have names I shouldn't be surprised that there are going to be a bunch of words I don't understand either. Is there perchance a dictionary I should know about? _

_ Also-has anyone ever told you that you have an extremely formal way of writing and a large vocabulary? Standard seventeen (you are seventeen right?) year old guys don't talk like you. It's interesting. You're interesting. _

_ I guess you'll send your owl back with an answer. Let me know. _

_From (because that's what normal people write as a sign-off),_

_Elena_

_ PS: Is it wrong to be excited as well? I'm still kinda freaked about everything (okay really freaked) but I guess if you're going to be the one taking me through it all I am, as well, excited. _

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go tomorrow?" I questioned, slightly alarmed.

"I'm sorry! I can probably meet you for lunch after but Mum has a new training exercise that suddenly came up. I can send James in my place?"

"Kaylie-like James would be much better," I snorted.

"Sitting right here, mate!" James declared, holding his arms out wide and glaring at the two of us.

"I know it won't be much of a replacement but if you didn't want to go at it alone?" Kaylie shrugged.

"Again! Right here!" James exclaimed. Kaylie and I grinned at each other before turning to him.

"Oh! When'd you get here James?" I questioned, feigning deaf.

"I get it! I shouldn't have taken the notes!" James conceded. We exchanged another look. "Sorry. You two were just so into it I thought it'd be funny."

"It was kinda funny," Kent threw in.

"Yeah-your faces were pretty priceless. All wigging about that your lesson plans were gone," James concluded. I scowled, turning my back on the two of them and back to Kaylie.

"No it's fine. I'll go at it alone. I mean it's not like half our family works in Diagon Alley or anything," I laughed. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. Looking over I grinned, hurrying to let Tux into the room. He flew onto my shoulder and dropped the letter onto the floor. Kent reached over from where he was sitting propped up against the couch and started to unfold it. I made a quick lunge for it, startling Tux so much that he gave an indignant hoot and hurried off my shoulder. Kent, noticing my quick movements, held it above his head.

"You've been writing an awful lot of letters lately," Kent quipped, eyeing James.

"It's just from Adam," I rushed, referring to my Ravenclaw best mate. "We've been writing from his holiday in Sweden."

"Do you honestly think we're that daft? Please. You and Adam never write each other over summer holidays. Blokes don't do that," James snorted, plucking the letter from Kent's fingers and holding it out of my reach. I went to lunge for him but he juked me out.

"Ooh, it's rather girly writing! You've been talking to Amy again, haven't you? That's why you don't want us to read it!" James giggled, jumping onto the couch. I froze and gave me a perturbed look. Amy March was my ex-girlfriend for a reason.

"You've gone mad," I stated simply.

"Amy was kinda a cow," Kaylie admitted. "She was the definition of high maintenance."

"Can we shift the subject? How about you give me back my letter?" I demanded, finally getting my wits back and hopping on the couch to grab at James.

"Just tell us who it's from!" Kent announced.

"Why does it matter?" I whined, lunging again as James jumped to an arm chair to get away.

"You know them. Can't let anybody have a secret," Kaylie sighed, obviously becoming bored with the situation and burying herself with a first year spell book she was making lesson plans from.

"Just give us a name and you can have your letter!" James declared, jumping off the chair and running over to his scrubbed wooden kitchen table.

"James Sirius Potter!"

He froze and I beamed.

"Can you please act seventeen and not twelve," Aunt Ginny exclaimed from the back door. "Give Louis his letter."

"But Mum, you ruin all my fun," James whined, throwing it on the table. I snatched it up and gave him a very mature response (sticking my tongue out at him) and scurried back to the couch where Tux was waiting patiently.

"Go on home, bud, I'll have a response for you later," I declared, grabbing an errant owl treat off the coffee table and offering it to him. He hooted gratefully and took off towards the window. Carefully unfolding the lined paper, I smoothed out the creases and began to read it to myself.

I didn't expect to keep up the writing to each other for the few days before we would meet up, but we've been wearing Tux rampant with our replies to each other for three days.

_Lou,_

_ I feel like you need to loosen up? You always seem so stiff in your letters. I almost can't wait to see if you're like that when we hang out for long then five minutes and not in a life changing situation, I know you've said that getting your wand is in itself very life changing but I'm still kinda skeptical to believe that a piece of wood will change me so 'profoundly' as you say. Again with the vocabulary, sir. _

_ And trust me, I am in no way harsh when it comes to my jabs at Melissa. Just wait until you spend five minutes with the girl. She's my sister. I love her to death. But she's also a pain in my side. You said you have siblings you must agree with the sentiment? _

_ Oh! By the way! I pet Tux this time! He didn't bite or anything! I think he's growing on me. I suppose owls are nothing like pigeons and crows (who will forever be creepy-admit it). Maybe I'll have to get one of my own. Though that might be a pretty big stretch in terms of going out of my comfort zones. _

_ So, guessing that Tux is a fast flyer, tomorrow is a big day. To be frank, I'm a bit scared. Once I get all my stuff there's really no going back. I can't pretend like this doesn't exist anymore. I also know that I'm not supposed to tell anyone so my question for you is what's my cover? What do I tell my friends? How do I explain to them my chunks of time that will be spent learning to 'hone my skills'?-_

She wrote something else after but it was so furiously scratched out that I couldn't read it. I tried to hold it up to the light and picked out the words 'you' and 'introduce' and that's it.

_-I don't know how I'm supposed to act. I don't know how to fit into your world. I don't know if I belong. _

_ Also-are we going to be okay? Are we going to have things to talk about now that we've covered all of the 'hello, my name is...' stuff? I guess that's kinda a stupid fear to put into writing. I should've crossed it out like up above. Some things shouldn't be said and sometimes I forget to draw the line. But shh, don't tell anyone. I'd hate people to know I'm flawed. _

_Take my secret to the grave?_

_Elena _

_ PS: Despite the fears, I'm really, really, __really __looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. _

I found myself staring at the letter. We've been pretty light in our letters and (dare I say?) flirty. But we haven't really crossed the borders of fears. And plain and simple, on white lined paper in purple pen, was a true fear of hers. An insecurity of not fitting in. Of not belonging. I wanted to reassure her. That powers don't help you fit in. It's you that is real.

"You okay, Lou?" Kaylie questioned. I looked up. I'd forgotten that I was with James, Kent, and Kaylie.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "I'm fine. Just pondering."

"The letter that intense?" Kent questioned.

"Can I read it?" James tried. I shot him a dirty look and he shrugged. "Worth a try."

"I just don't know how to comfort her," I found myself muttering.

"So it is a her!" James crowed.

"I thought we deduced that?" Kent put in.

"Comfort is difficult to put in a letter. Whoever it's for," Kaylie replied, giving me a flat look. Oh bugger, she knew.

"Right. Good point," I sighed, getting up and going to the kitchen. I was pulling out a spare piece of parchment and a quill when Aunt Ginny reemerged from the laundry room with a basket on her hip.

"Good letter, then?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know if my reply will be appropriate," I sighed, fingering the feather part of the quill.

"Is this a girl you're talking to, Louis, dear?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. Ginny was my godmother. I'd always been very close to her out of all my aunts. Maybe it was because James and I were born a month apart and have always practically lived at each other's houses. But she's been as much as a mother to me as my own. Punishments included. She's quite the strong one to wrangle Kent, James and I all these years-the two of them always seem to follow trouble and like Kaylie, I just get dragged into it.

"I see," she grinned. "And what is it you wish to pen to her?"

"Well she's got some fears. Fears drawn from insecurities and I don't quite know how to make her more comfortable with the situation. At least I don't know how to write it," I groaned. I get frustrated with myself when I don't know how to do something. Unfortunately there's no way to learn how to do this. To make some feel at ease. You just can or you can't. And I'm afraid I can't. I want to do so, so badly.

"Well are you going to see her any time soon?" Aunt Ginny questioned, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Yeah, tomorrow," I admitted. Her eyebrows shot up almost completely into her hairline. Now she knows who it is.

"Well just sedate her until then. Sometimes it takes time for fears to work themselves out and there's not really anything anyone can say about it. She'll come around. She's just got to get used to the surroundings," Aunt Ginny replied, setting the basket on the table and scuffing up my hair. She took her wand out and began to fold the laundry by person, leaving me to write out what I needed to.

_Elena,_

_ I don't think there's anything I can write that will make you feel better. But trust me, it doesn't take powers to help you fit in. I know I don't know you too well just yet, but just know that from what I've gathered from your letters it'll be hard up for people not to like you. You're magic on your own. Powers or no powers. I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait. _

_You'll be brilliant,_

_Louis_

_ PS: I don't think I can run out of things to say to you, but your secret is safe with me. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Ellie, since it's a special occasion can I borrow your green striped cardigan?" Missy questioned flouncing out of our bathroom. I looked away from my vanity mirror and frowned.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, turning back and inserting my other turquoise earring with the little silver wing hanging off of it. I stepped back so I could see my whole outfit. The sleeveless, sheer, chiffon button down fit lose but not too lose over my best jeans. I flipped my head upside down and quickly ran my fingers through my hair. When I whipped my head back up and adjusted the strands so the waves tumbled perfectly around my shoulders.

"What do you mean, am I okay?" Missy snorted, standing next to me and adjusting the ruffles on her light blue tank top. She flipped around and wiggled her arse a bit, causing her plain black skirt to swish a bit.

"You're actually _asking _to _borrow _something," I snorted, grabbing the mascara off my dresser and leaning in to apply another coat. "But since you asked, go ahead. See how easy that is?"

Missy squealed and ran to my closet, ripping the sweater off the hanger and sending it spinning around the rod. She pulled it on and plopped on my bed, swinging her legs and looking at me thoughtfully.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she questioned suddenly. "Well dressed up for you. I thought you lived in sweaters and leggings?"

I looked down at myself, pulling on the olive green military jacket and flipping the ends of the cuffs up once. I wouldn't say I was really dressed up. I was just not as casual usual.

"Will you pass me those brown riding boots?" I questioned, choosing to ignore the question. Melissa passed me the shoes, waiting for me to pull them over my jeans before she repeated her question.

"Just no reason. I mean you did say it's a special occasion and all," I shrugged, choosing to ignore the incredulous look she was sending my way. "Will you quit looking at me like that, bint."

"Oi! No need to resort to insults!" Missy whined, glaring at me. "Minger," she added under her breath.

I was about to retort when the doorbell interrupted my insult. Missy perked up and grabbed my cell phone to look at the time.

"That'll be Louis!" She squealed, dashing off the bed and charging towards the front door. I felt my stomach drop. I went to grab my leather cross body bag, but stopped to finger his last letter. It arrived early this morning from Tux. I couldn't help but smile. In his oddly formal way he made me feel sorta better. Less nervous would probably be a better way to put it. After all a girl can hardly help but but feel good when a guy calls her magic. Even if he is technically magical himself.

To deny that our letters have been flirty would've been a lie. It was nice talking to him. He made me smile. With his big words and his way of writing. He was sarcastic and spoke his mind. He wasn't afraid to call me out on stuff that could've been awkward (like my errant jabs at Missy) but was still open with himself. It was refreshing. I haven't been around guys like him often. My last boyfriend was a self-absorbed prick to say the least. Well he wasn't at first but it kinda became that towards the end.

"Elena! Louis is here!" Mum called. Steeling myself, I adjusted my hair one more time before bravely making my way towards the living room. I paused in the doorway for a moment. I needed to make sure I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"Ellie! It's not polite to keep people waiting! If you make me get up the pregnant hormones won't be happy!" Mum shouted again. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum you can't use them as an excuse every time you get angry," I laughed, doing my best to flounce into the room. I'm pretty sure I looked like a prat.

"Why are you skipping?" Missy questioned bluntly. I felt myself flush. Louis had an amused smile on his face that he was doing his best to cover with his hand. I felt myself scowl slightly.

"I wasn't skipping," I found myself muttering, throwing Melissa the dirtiest of looks. She gave me a confused one back.

"But you were clearly doing some sort of hopping step," she fought back. Mum cleared her throat and gave a tug on a lock of Melissa's hair.

"So I take it you girls will be gone all day?" she questioned, before I could retort. I glanced back at Louis. He seemed to have composed himself and was looking at me now. I felt slightly embarrassed to be looked at in this way so I tactfully rolled my eyes at him, earning a full smile.

"According to Lou we are, right?" I questioned, looking expectantly at him.

"It should probably take all day, with the amount of stuff we have to get covered. I figured I'd also sorta introduce them to the world a bit. It's going to be rather jarring," he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure. How exciting. Well I hope I gave them enough money," she fretted.

"Mum, you gave us loads. Probably more then we can afford," I snorted.

"The exchange rate between pounds and our money is actually fairly good," Louis piped up.

"You don't use pounds?" Melissa questioned, clearly appalled at the idea of other currencies. "But everywhere in Britain uses pounds. I just learned about currency other places last year!"

"No, we have our own form of money. Knuts, galleons, sickles. We'll go to Gringotts before we do any shopping," he laughed. I think he could tell he lost us because he gave another brilliant smile.

"You'll see," he declared. "But we really should be going. It was very nice to see you again Mrs. Miller. I'll have them back safe and sound later this evening."

"You girls could take a page from his book. Polite like the sun doesn't shine," Mum crowed, giving Melissa a big kiss (who attempted to wiggle away in the process). I took the time to examine Louis while Mum gave a long set of behavior instructions to Melissa.

He was very lax to be in a strange situation with a family he hardly knew. Clad simply in jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a navy cardigan. He looked so-oh bugger he looked so fit. I haven't met someone so blatantly handsome in a long, long time. He looked almost like a greek god and it kinda disgusts me. Not in the build of course, he was just averagely built, seemed like lean muscle from what I could see from here. But his jaw was strong and his eyes clear and his hair sweeping. Do people know they're that good looking? Or are they blissfully unaware of it? It's kinda not fair to be frank. For people to go through this world so ridiculously good looking.

"Can I respectfully interrupt your stint in dream-land Elena? We do have a lot to get done," Louis questioned. Mum burst out laughing.

"Have I mentioned that I like him?" she questioned, her face glowing as she looked at him. "He's spunky and smart."

"Right let's go before Mum starts drooling," I quipped, shooting her an exasperated look. I stalked forward and grabbed Louis' hand, dragging him towards the front door, leaving Missy to trail after. Every part of me was conscious of his hand in mine. I could feel his eyes on me as we burst into the street. I stopped then and looked around.

"Where's your car?" I questioned, causing Louis to snort.

"I don't have one. I don't drive," he laughed, starting off down the street and leaving us to follow. He let go of my hand to do so and there was a small lurch of my heart at the simple action.

"You don't drive? Then how'd you get here?" Melissa questioned, practically running to keep up.

"I Apparated," he declared, laughing at the looks on our faces. "Stop right here and watch."

We both froze as he slid his wand out of his back pocket and clutched it tight. Suddenly he turned around his right shoulder and disappeared into thin air with a large 'CRACK!' that sounded distinctly of a car backfiring. Melissa gave a small squeak of surprise when he appeared ten feet a head of us with an echo of the same noise. She ran as fast as she could to his side, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Can I learn to do that?!" she exclaimed as I caught up with them.

"Not till your seventeen. That's when it's legal for you to do so. It's not easy and really uncomfortable but one of our main uses of travel in the wizarding world," he explained with a large smile. "I figured it might bee too jarring for us to travel that way today and I'm certainly not throwing you two into fire travel just yet."

I guess the looks on our faces were nothing short of shocked at the prospect of traveling by fire because he laughed again.

"You'll catch on to all we do soon enough. Anyways, I figured we'd just take the Knight Bus to get to Diagon Alley today."

"A bus. I think I can handle a bus," I sighed, relieved that he wasn't going to make us do anything too magical today. He cringed slightly and nudged me with his elbow.

"Don't get too excited." he sighed, throwing out his right arm. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a lurid purple triple decker bus came barreling down the road. It squelched to a stop in front of us and the doors swung open. "It's not going to be a smooth ride, to say the least."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Melissa groaned, stumbling out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. I followed closely, more on my feet then she was, and into the grungy area. Looking around I instantly felt uncomfortable. It was clearly the parts of London that Daddy told us to stay away from. People were walking by, steady with their business and not looking to stop for anyone. Eyes slid from shop to shop but seemed to pass over the one directly in front of us. It held a sign of a witch stirring a cauldron and bore the words 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"C'mon, this is where we're going," Louis declared, hopping off the bus and motioning to the seemingly invisible storefront.

"Nobody else sees it," I declared.

"Well obviously. They're Muggles," Louis shrugged, like a 'there but not there' building was an everyday occurrence. I kept having to remind myself it probably was. I suddenly had the urge to do relevés. Melissa was gun-ho. Rushing to the door and pulling it open for the two of us. But I guess Louis could see my apprehension because he froze mid-step and looked at me.

"C'mon, no need to be apprehensive," he laughed, holding out his hand. I could feel something stir inside me at the simple gesture and hesitantly took his hand, allowing him to lead me through the doorway.

It was like stepping into another world. I could feel Louis watching me as I took my first looks around the seemingly dingy pub. It was dingy but it was cozy and welcoming. Like it's been through the years and the wear and the tear. People were clustered around tables, clad in cloaks and robes of different colors. There were definitely a few people that were clearly not human. A completely hooded man that had very hairy hands. A 'woman' with long dark hair and a green twinge to her skin. Louis never let go of my hand. I wanted to believe it was for reasons other then comfort but I was probably mistaken. I'm sure he didn't even realize he was still holding it.

"Ooh! Is that a banshee? I looked up pictures on the internet," Melissa squealed. I placed my free hands over my eyes as the woman with the green skin looked over looking highly offended.

"Will you stuff it?" I hissed, holding onto her elbow and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Louis, dear!" a woman behind the bar exclaimed. She quickly went around it and over to us, zeroing in on our hands. Louis looked down at them, turned bright red, and quickly released it.

"Hullo Aunt Hannah," he grinned, giving her a genial hug. She turned to the two of us and smiled broadly.

"You must be the Miller's. Neville told me about you. Though I suppose you will know him as Professor Longbottom soon enough," she declared.

"Professor Longbottom? Will he be one of my teachers?!" Melissa squealed.

"Yeah, Uncle Neville teaches Herbology at Hogwarts," Louis explained carefully. I distinctly noticed the space he put between us.

"Will you be having a butterbeer then?" Mrs. Longbottom questioned genially.

"Maybe later when we meet up with Kaylie. We've got lots of things to cover," he grinned, jerking his head to another door across the bar. We followed at a slow pace, picking our way around tables and people.

I expected to exit into a flurry of magical activity but instead we entered a courtyard. Louis didn't seem to be unfazed by it all. He walked right up to the wall, tapped a sequence of bricks with his wand and retreated back to us. Melissa opened her mouth to question him but he held up his hand. Slowly the bricks began to quiver and move. One second they were a wall the next a large arch way leading to a busy street. I blinked and hesitantly walked forward, peering through.

"Let's go. We've got to go to Gringotts, the bank, first. But luckily my dad will be able to do the exchanges of cash. Nobody wants to deal with goblins when they don't absolutely have to," Louis declared, walking through and into the street. Missy and I followed, both looking more at our surroundings then where we were actually going. Melissa was so awe-struck that she didn't even make a comment on the fact that goblins exist. All around us were people. People dressed in robes. People dressed in jeans. People performing _magic_. If I had _any _doubts about magic existing they were gone now. There was so much around me that I simply couldn't deny it any longer. I felt that restricting feeling in my chest again and the desire to run and lose myself in music.

"You okay?" Louis questioned into my ear. I jumped and looked at him, giving a shy smile.

"Little bit of a sensory overload, yeah?" I laughed, brushing off all my discomfort if just for a moment.

"I can only imagine," he shrugged, bumping into me teasingly. I bumped back making him smile.

"Just a warning, my dad has some...well some scars that could be quite jarring to say the least," he sighed, pointing to the large snowy white building at the head of the street.

"There's _actual broomsticks_," Melissa shouted from up ahead. Louis beamed then, the biggest smile I've seen yet.

"Yeah-we use them for sport. Quidditch. I'll explain later," he announced, running ahead to admire the window with her. "Look at that beauty. The Asteroid. Costs a fortune and I'll never even touch it."

He looked like a little boy in a toy store with his nose pressed against the window and a wistful look on his face. Melissa was fascinated with the window next door that held different toys doing various things of different natures. No matter how much she tried to be more mature she still was eleven.

"Don't we have things to do?" I laughed, poking Louis in the side. He jumped and looked appropriately abashed.

"Right, sorry. It's just beautiful, is all," he grinned, going at a brisk walk again to the bank. He entered the building like he owned the place, nodding to the short ugly thing at the door.

"Young Mister Weasley," it nodded, eyeing the two of us. I wanted to grimace because i'd never seen anything like it. Short, large ears, angry disposition. It reminded me distinctly of my fifth grade teacher Mrs. Halloway.

"Good day, Grunk. We'll be off to my Dad's office. Come along, girls," Louis announced, ushering us along and giving him a pinched smile. Once we were out of the goblin's earshot did he speak again.

"Goblins have been rather titchy with us ever since the war," he started, sighing when he noticed our confused faces. "The Wizarding war. It's curriculum. You'll both learn about it. But ever since then Wizards have worked more along side goblins. They don't like us in their territory but prefer us to the wizards that took them over last time."

He stopped at a surprisingly normal looking office door and gave a brief knock before entering. The man at the desk had his head bent over a piece of parchment. He looked up when we entered, smiling genially. Melissa gave a small squeak of surprise and I clutched down on her shoulder in warning.

"Hullo, Lou. This must be Elena and Melissa." he smiled, appraising us kindly. Melissa seemed transfixed on the scars that marred his handsome face. I could see, underneath them, where Louis got it. Good genes.

"Missy, stop staring," I hissed, putting more pressure on her shoulder.

"Don't worry-they can be kinda scary when you first see them. It's quite alright dear," he answered kindly. I looked at Louis, slightly alarmed, but he just shrugged.

"Just don't get on the bad side of a naughty werewolf," he finished. Melissa's eyes, if possible, went even wider.

"Dad," Louis groaned. "Was that necessary?"

His father shrugged and turned around, moving a large picture to the side. I gasped in surprise when the people in it glared at him and stalked out of the frame. It revealed a safe, which Mr. Weasley tapped with his wand. He removed two leather pouches from it's depths and handed it to Louis.

"The smaller one is the money the school gave them for their scholarship and the rest is the exchange," he explained, turning to me. I withdrew the money from my bag and handed it to him. He removed what he needed and returned the change.

"Go off and get your supplies then," he ordered. "And stop by Florean's on me later, son."

"Thanks Dad! I'll be by later to Floo home with you," he declared, smiling and leading the way out.

I opened one of the pouches that Louis handed me and gazed inside. It was filled with small bronze pieces, medium sized silver ones and large gold.

"Let's get shopping, shall we?" Louis questioned, holding open the door to the street for us.

* * *

"Right we've got your uniforms," Louis started, glancing around the packages. Melissa gave an annoyed huff. She wasn't so excited about the uniform prospect of magic. I shot her an annoyed look. "Books. Potion supplies. So on and so forth. Seems all we need are your wands."

Melissa squealed and I felt my heart begin to thud in my chest. Slowly I was coming to terms with what was going one. It was becoming easier and easier with the more magic I encountered. People were so friendly and didn't seemed fazed that I was buying supplies at my age. Louis briefly mentioned that everyone gets this stuff. Refills and the like and the fact that I was feeling insecure was silly. Well he said it with a lot more big words. But I got the message.

We stopped at the front of the shop and looked up. It was one of the smallest in the area and probably the oldest. Louis opened the door for us and Melissa hurried in, running right up to the counter and hitting the bell. I groaned and placed a hand on my forehead as Louis laughed.

"We should sit. It could take a while," he explained. "Hullo Mr. Twinnings!"

The young man that emerged from the racks and racks of shelves was as small as Melissa almost with tufts and tufts of translucently orange hair. He peered at us behind coke-bottle lenses and smile at Louis.

"Mister Weasley, mahogany, 12 1/2 inches, unicorn tail core," he cited in greeting. Louis smiled and made a quick introduction. Twinnings eyed Melissa thoughtfully and buried himself into the shelves without a word to her.

"He's a bit batty, Twinnings, but trained under Ollivander himself. Ollivander was the greatest wandmaker to grace the wizarding world, So mad but brilliant. We accept him," Louis explained under his breath. "So-how are you doing?"

I blinked. How am I doing? I was a bit overwhelmed. But being around him made me feel like everything was easier to handle. But I wasn't going to tell him that. So I settled for-

"Fine."

"That's a lie if I've ever seen one. Lying isn't really prudent. I'm your teacher remember. I won't know how to teach you if you lie to me," he laughed.

"You really enjoy the fact that you're going to be my teacher, don't you? Won't let me live it down, will use it as an excuse to hold over my head, all that jazz?"

"Well I enjoy the fact that I'm going to be your teacher for a different reason," he answered, staring at me. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. Slowly his hand reached up and cleared a lock of hair that fell in my face. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but a large explosion stopped my words and turned them into a small shriek.

"No-this one will not do. Try this one," Twinnings sighed, taking the current wand in Missy's hand and replacing it. She went to give it a small swish but it was taken before she could. "This one, perhaps? Beech, springy, unicorn tail core."

Melissa gripped it and a large grin spread across her face.

"I like this one. It feels right," she exclaimed, admiring the smooth wood in her hand. She gave it a small wave, causing a light breeze to blow from the tip and make the stack of papers twirl around her. I felt my own smile grow. She seemed so happy and excited and her joy made my heart swell with pride.

"That one was meant for you, my dear," Twinnings declared, ushering his first smile and turning to me. "And now for you. I was informed of your situation. It will seem to be a challenge to find a fit."

With an encouraging look from Louis I made my way over to the counter. My heart was pounding in my chest. This was the worst stage fright I've ever experienced. My legs felt like lead and my heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest. I was hardly cognizant of the measuring tape measuring me on it own. I had tunnel vision.

"Ellie," Melissa muttered, tugging on the sleeve of my jacket. I looked down at her with a small frown and then realized I'd been rising up and down on the balls of my feet without even realizing it. I lowered myself, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Ah," Twinnings murmured, once again disappearing. I tried to watch him through the gaps in the thousands of boxes but he was two small to pick out. Finally he returned with a stack of boxes taller then him. He picked one from the middle, leaving the rest floating in mid-air, and took the wand from the box.

It was made of dark, dark, wood and looked like it had the thin whips of willows wrapped around the length of it. I looked down at my hand, which was already stretched out towards it, and stared at it with shock. Mr. Twinnings was staring at me with his large, magnified, eyes. And finally I touched the wand.

The feeling that surged through me was like just after a performance. The glow. The pride. The accomplishment. I felt tears prick my eyes. The feeling that surged through my veins rivaled the feeling of nailing the perfect fouetté. It was the feeling of getting into a down comforter on a rainy day. It was the feeling of when you accomplished a goal. It was the feeling of everything right in the world.

The feeling scared me. I didn't know that I was so broken until I was suddenly whole. So I dropped the wand. It hit the counter with a clatter. Bringing a hand to my mouth I stifled a sob that was growing in my throat. I needed air. I needed to breathe.

Pushing past Missy, I left the shop and made my way to the nearest quiet corner. If I concentrated on pliés and relevés I could gain control of the situation and make everything right again. So I started to control my muscles. Control and poise. Control and poise. That was easy. This was not. One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two, Three. Four. Straight. Plié. Straight. Relevé. One. Two. Three. Four.

"You need to stop running off when you get freaked out. Especially in locations where you aren't particularly familiar with."

"Don't want to talk. Just need to train," I replied, never ceasing from the exercise.

"Well you kinda need to talk to me, Elena. You might've scared your sister a bit," Louis sighed, coming over and grabbing my outstretched hand in second.

"I didn't know I was so broken," I admitted with a whisper. "I didn't believe what you said in your letters that it was going to change me. But, Lou, I felt complete. It put together a puzzle that I didn't even know existed."

"That's okay! It's a good feeling! You don't need to be afraid of it. It's proper to feel this way," Louis laughed, pulling me so I ceased moving and faced him. Looking at the earnest look on his face started the waterworks again. He seemed a bit taken back by it but smiled none-the-less. "You're special and your wand is going to be an extension of yourself. You know what's possible now. You know for sure what you are. You don't need to hide. You don't need to be scared. You should really learn to embrace the unknown."

"You sound so full of it!" I laughed, rolling my eyes a bit. He seemed shocked a bit but slowly he smiled.

"My cousins call me a nerd and a pompous because I apparently have a stick up my arse. But I prefer to think of it as wisdom," he replied, cocking his head to the side. "I'm chock full of that. Wisdom."

"Do your cousins call you annoying?" I laughed.

"More often then not," he replied.

"Well do they call it endearing?"

His eyes went slightly wide at that.

"No-they usually accompany the 'annoying statement' by banishing a pillow at my head. Endearing usually doesn't enter the conversation," he admitted, with a small shrug. "But then I banish stuff back and frankly I have better aim. That and I can catch almost anything they can throw at me."

"So can my brother."

I cringed. Why bring up Marcus at a time like this? Things were getting flirty and easy. I was feeling better about everything with just his presence. And I bring up my brother. Mood ruiner, Elena, mood ruiner.

"Well I approve of your brother's skills then," he concluded. "Now shall we go save your sister from Mr. Twinnings?"

"Do we have to?" I groaned. Louis rolled his eyes and held out his arms. I looked at them and my heart jumped to my throat.

"Will a hug make it all better?" he teased, pouting slightly. Hesitantly I folded myself into his arms, feeling them circle my waist and his chin rest on the top of my head.

"You can learn so much, Elena, you just need to be open to it."

Maybe it was because I couldn't see his face but I found myself saying something I would never admit because it often scares people off when you're so forward.

"It's easier to be open to the possibilities when you're around."

"Erm! Sorry!"

We sprung apart faster then I could kick my leg above my head. And that's pretty fast. A slight girl with long dark hair and bright blue eyes looked slightly smug as she turned to leave the slight alley I ran to.

"I'll just leave you two-"

"Kaylie," Louis groaned, going after her. I followed by default. So this was my second teacher. "Seriously! I thought James was the one with lack of tact!"

"I'm not the one hiding in alley's," she snorted, turning to me. "Kaylie Scott. Nice to meet you."

"Erm-Elena Miller. It wasn't what it looked like. I had a slight freak out and-"

"It's okay. No problem. Forgotten," Kaylie laughed, shooting Louis a look over her shoulder. He blushed crimson.

"Let's go. I left your little sister with James and Kent. Not a good idea on my part," she sighed, hurrying back towards Ollivander's wand shop.

"Why would you do a daft thing like that?" Louis groaned, starting to follow but freezing and turning back to me. He held out his hand, which I carefully took, and allowed him to pull me even with he and Kaylie.

"So we got your wand. Twinnings said that there couldn't be a more perfect match. It was willow and phoenix tail by the way," Kaylie explained carefully. "It's beautiful."

"Don't you love willows?" Louis questioned hesitantly. I gave him an alarmed look, knowing he was referencing my hiding place at home, and slowly nodded. I have a wand made of willow branches. Blimey.

"So are you three done? Can we have some fun now?" a boy with dark messy hair whined from where he was sitting next to Missy on the ground.

"Ooh! Fred's at Wheezes! Let's go there!" The one on her other side exclaimed. He flicked an errant curl from the mop on his head out of his eyes (ones identical to Kaylie's).

"Can you two at least act your age?" Louis sighed as Kaylie nodded in agreement.

"But I'm bored! You two have been training all day and I've been stuck at home with Lils, let's go do something remotely entertaining," the dark haired one sighed.

"Elena, this is my child of a boyfriend, James. The other idiot is my twin brother, Kent," Kaylie sighed, giving the two of them a very annoyed look.

"But you love me, don't you," James pouted, standing up and going over to her. I don't know why relief suddenly flooded me when I saw the two of them together. I glanced at Louis who was staring at the two of them begin to snog in utter disgust.

"We get it. Knock it off," Kent gagged, grabbing the back of James' shirt and yanking him off his sister. "There's impressionable eyes here!"

"I've seen people snog before!" Melissa snapped, clearly very offended.

"I think he was talking about Louis," James snorted, dodging a punch Louis threw his way.

"Wheezes?" Kent questioned hopefully. Louis gave me a slight look and I shrugged at him.

"Why don't you two go get some ice cream and we'll show Melissa Wheezes!" Kaylie exclaimed quickly. Louis and I gave her a shocked look. "I mean it's been a really long day, I'm sure. And it seems that Elena probably doesn't want to do with all the stimulus that comes with Wheezes."

James and Kent were looking at her like she grew a second head.

"But Fred said he wanted to meet them," James whined.

"Forget it, James. He can meet them later!" Kaylie declared, shooting him a look over her shoulder. Louis was blushing furiously by now, for a reason I couldn't exactly fathom. She was right-I didn't want to do with much stimulus right now.

"It's up to you, Elena," Louis replied quietly. "Want to go somewhere where things explode every two seconds or get ice cream?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed.

"I don't get it," James muttered as the four of them walked away. It left the two of us surrounded by people running by. Packages. Crying children. Yet it was just us for right now.

"Sorry about James-he's an idiot to say the least. But unfortunately I'm forced to deal with him," Louis laughed.

"Can't get rid of your friends, huh?" I questioned, walking along side him as we made our way in the opposite direction the other's went.

"It's even harder when they're family," Louis shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "James is my cousin."

"Ah-one of the what was it? Twelve?" I laughed.

"Twelve. Twelve loud and boisterous cousins that don't know when to shut their gobs," Louis replied.

"That's a big family."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he shrugged.

There was a comfortable silence as we walked, the occasional glance at each other breaking the mould. I knew when his eyes were searching the side of my face and waiting for them to stop for me to return. He was just pulling open a gate to a patio filled with colorful umbrella's when I stopped walking. Something had caught my eye.

There was a newsstand off to the left of the ice cream parlor, filled with newspapers and magazines. Front and center was what I assumed to be their main publication, _The Daily Prophet_, and front and center was a bold title

"'**Girl Breaks All Bounds: Young Witch Discovers Her Powers At Seventeen, Has The New 'Chosen One' Arrived?'**" I read, plucking the paper from the stack and unfolding it so I could see the picture. Louis had come up behind me and I knew for a fact he was reading over my shoulder. As the bottom of the paper fell out he sucked in a sharp breath. There it was, a close up picture of me. I was looking over my shoulder then back forward like I didn't know my picture was being taken (because I _didn't_).

"Oh bloody fuck," Louis swore, stealing the paper from my hands and scanning the article. "Sorry but we're going to have to skip the ice cream."

* * *

**A.A: Ohemmgee, it's a new record. NO AUTHOR'S NOTE TILL CHAPTER SIX?! Say what now? Anywhoodle. I would really appreciate some feedback because I'm going to be trying some new stuff on this story and since my last one failed my confidence in my writing hasn't been the highest. Let me know what you think, how you feel, what's going on. I enjoy it really I do. Elena and Louis are two different characters for me because I don't quite know their entire development yet. We will see how it goes! **  
**LOVES YOU ALL!  
**

**XOXO.  
Emmie Rose  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why am I 'The Chosen One'?!" Elena exclaimed as I hastily threw some coins to the vendor and tucked the paper under my arm. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good. How'd someone even find out? The information was essentially confined to my family, certain areas of the Ministry, and the Hogwarts staff.

"We've got to go," I groaned, grabbing Elena's hand and dragging her down the street.

"Louis," she declared, yanking her hand from my grip. "Please explain! Why am I in a newspaper?"

"I don't know," I admitted, looking hesitantly over my shoulder. They got that picture of her. They could be anywhere. Merlin, I hate the press. "But give me a moment. I'll explain, I promise. Just give me one second, I need to read this."

"Fine, just don't go attempting to dislocate my shoulder again, please," she sighed. I quickly unfolded the paper and began to scan the article.

**Girl Breaks All Bounds: Young Witch Discovers Her Powers at Seventeen, Has The New 'Chosen One' Arrived?**

**BY: CARROL P. WALWORTH**

_**Wizarding correspondence**_

_'The Chosen One' has been a phrase that hasn't been in existence in about two decades. It all started with __**Harry Potter**__ (now head of the Auror Department, then savior of the Wizarding world). He gained his title by being the first and only survivor of the killing curse and being the one to remove __**Lord Voldemort**__ from the world. Now he resides in Godric's Hallow with his three children (__**James Sirius Potter**__ 17, __**Albus Severus Potter**__ 13, __**and Lily Luna Potter**__ 11) and his loving wife (war veteran and ex-Hollyhead Harpies Chaser, __**Ginevra Potter**__ née __**Weasley**__) and continues to stop future threats to our peace. _

_ But could it be that his title will be soon knocked away? It seems that we could possibly have a brand new 'Chosen One' in our midst. According to an inside source at the Ministry (who wishes to remain anonymous) a simple Muggle Born girl, __**Elena Miller**__ (see above photo), seems to have come into her powers at the age of seventeen. _

_ "It seems that this could mean great height in her magic. For it to come into fruition so late in her life could only call for power. One can possibly assume that the magic doesn't completely belong to her and is using her simply as a vessel for a period of time. One can only guess as much since we've simply seen nothing like it in all of Wizarding history," states __**Millicent Baker **__a professional and scholar in the art of magic as a whole. "To study a being like Miss Miller would be extraordinary in terms of magical research in this day and age." _

_ But alas it seems that the chance of us all learning more of how magic works within us we're being denied the opportunity. The inside source claims that __**Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt**__ has taken the side of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, __**Minerva McGonagall. **__McGonagall has denied the request of Miller undergoing study and has focused instead upon training the witch, even if her age is above learning age. The girl is clearly of age in our society and with the current situation needs to be used as a state of information. _

_ As terms of a vessel, who knows how powerful this witch will be? Who knows what direction her powers will take? Who knows what exactly this girl can do? __She could be dormant and laying in wait until the powers deem necessary to help our world as a whole. The matter remains that we know nothing of this girl and nobody seems to want to share. Don't we all reserve the right to know about the one that could be used as a weapon to possibly help our peace remain? And where did this simple girl come from? Is she even capable of owning up to all she can be?_

I quickly read the article once and then twice. Not only was Uncle Harry going to flip out because it was someone from the ministry that leaked this information but they also dragged his family into the top of the article (even if it was only by name). Half of it didn't make sense. What was on the rise that Elena could be used to aid peace to remain? And the magic wasn't only residing within her for a short period of time! It was _her _magic! She wasn't some 'temporary vessel'! Bloody hell. I quickly checked my watch (a handsome piece that I received for my seventeenth birthday) and groaned. The paper just hit the stands, which means we were probably the first people to see it.

"Louis," Elena questioned, putting a hand on my arm. "What's going on?"

"Well," I started, not exactly knowing how to explain to her that she was a person of major interest in our world and now that everyone knew she wasn't going to be left alone. "It seems that you're going to become pretty popular?"

"That's a lame explanation! It doesn't tell me why I'm in a newspaper and being called the 'Chosen One'." Elena sighed.

"Look, I know you want answers but we don't have time for this now. My Uncle's going to have a conniption over this whole thing and I don't even think he knows yet. But I _will _explain to you, I promise," I answered. Her face crumpled slightly. This has been a largely emotionally charged day for her already and for it to end like _this_? She must be going through hoops inside her mind right now. Gently I took a step closer to her and grabbed one of her hands so she would look at me. Her eyes opened, steely gray and hard. "It's all going to be okay. You're doing brilliant. But we need to go to the Ministry right now. Do you trust me?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, smirking slightly and giving my hand a squeeze before extracting her own from my grasp. It felt empty without it. I was a little bit taken aback with all the hand holding we wound up doing today. Every time we touched I would feel this violent shock up my arm. This level of attraction is quite alarming. I've never been like this so...well, quick. "Now do what you have to do, Lou."

I nodded and unearthed my wand from my back pocket. I needed to send out some messages and for that I needed to clear my currently frazzled head and think of my very first Quidditch game. The glow of catching the winning goal overwhelmed me.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

The silver eagle erupted from the tip of my wand and hovered in front of me, waiting patiently.

"Off to the Ministry. Get a copy of Prophet. Emergency," I ordered. It took off down the street in the direction of Wheezes. I repeated the spell and told the second eagle that we were on our way due to dire circumstances and to meet me in the lobby.

Elena had slipped the paper from where I tucked it under my arm and was reading the article, a gigantic frown on her face. When she looked at me her eyes, if it was even possible, were harder and icier then before.

"It doesn't mean a thing, the article," I snapped, taking it from her hands. "Carroll Patrick Walworth is a slimy reporter that will do anything to get a story. And that includes wild implications. He was the main reporter after Kaylie and Kent went through the whole Masters situation. Didn't leave any sort of trash unturned and completely overstepped bounds."

"He sounds like quite a chap," she whispered, turning away from my gaze and looking at her fingers. "Really great for parties."

"Oh the best," I replied, bending down so I could get in her eye line. "Are you alright, then?"

"Peachy," she quipped, turning away and reaching into the pocket of her jacket, where she had stashed her wand.

"Great. Perfect. Well we should get to the Ministry. They're expecting us now," I declared, offering her my hand. "I know today has been absolutely bonkers for you but I need you to trust me one last time. The fastest way to get to the Ministry is to apparate. It's going to be really uncomfortable and probably a bit frightening."

"Because you know I haven't been through enough today," she sighed, but took my hand none the less. "Let's just get this over with. I'm starting to want to just go home."

I gave her a slightly alarmed look. She looked beyond tired but her eyes were the most alarming. They haven't changed back into the soft gray of spring storms that I've grown to find myself getting lost in. They were still as cold as ice. But I tightened my grip upon her hand and turned around my shoulder. The feeling of being pressed upon by all sides and squeezed into a micro-tube overwhelmed us and then I took a breath of fresh air. I looked over at Elena, she had let go of my hand and was holding onto her abdomen, taking gigantic breaths in and out.

"That. Was. Horrific," she gasped.

"I warned you it wasn't pleasant. But it's convenient," I sighed, motioning to the gigantic dumpster to my right. "C'mon. I'll get you a hot cup of tea. It always helps."

As soon as we descended in the lift inside the dumpster we were barraged by Uncle Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong? Whose hurt? Does Mum know?" Uncle Ron exclaimed, his jacket half on.

"What?" I questioned, giving him an alarmed look as he began to walk around me, prodding at certain body parts. "What the heck are you doing Uncle Ron?"

"Checking you for injuries. Your Patronus," he declared, freezing mid-search and giving me a perplexed look. "You're not hurt."

"No! It has nothing to do with the family," I groaned, unearthing the folded paper from my back pocket. "It has everything to do with this. Now can we please get to an office so I can get Elena some tea? She just apparated for the first time."

Uncle Harry took the paper and his jaw tightened. Uncle Ron looked around me for the first time at Elena. She still looked like she was trying to get a deep breath.

"Oh," he stated simply, going over to her and placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "C'mon dear. Let's get you fixed up."

"Louis, where'd you get this?" Uncle Harry questioned, handing me back the paper as we walked towards the lifts.

"Where else? The newsstand in Diagon Alley. Hot off the presses," I groaned. "This is bad, isn't it?"

"Well it certainly isn't good. The way this article is painted doesn't make Elena seem like the weakest witch on the face of the planet. I better tell Kingsley. Go ahead up to my office, I'll meet you there," he ordered, heading off in a different direction.

Elena didn't say a single word. Not during the lift ride. Not during the walking to Uncle Harry's office. Not when Uncle Ron handed her a cup of tea. Not even when Uncle Harry returned with Kingsley. I examined her as the three of them began to hash and rehash the article. She looked as if she wasn't entirely with us and just clinging on to the remaining energy she had left.

"We need to find out who leaked this information. The girl will be mobbed. The people don't need to think that they're in any sort of danger and a new hero is on the rise-which is exactly what Walworth was intending. He probably had a slow news week," Shacklebolt growled, running a hand over his head. "They'll cling to her. She doesn't need to have that on her shoulders as well as her training."

"What if I don't want to be trained?" Elena questioned quietly. The three men stopped talking and turned to her. She was staring into the depths of her tea as if it would answer a question.

"What?" I replied, turning to face her. "I thought you were all for it?"

"Well it doesn't seem like someone who doesn't deserve her magic needs to be trained. I mean it's only going to stick around until it finds someone more fit for the challenge to occupy," she snapped, slamming her tea down on the desk. It slopped over the edge and splattered on the issue of _The Daily Prophet, _marring and smudging her face in the picture. "I'm not worthy."

"Now, Miss Miller. It's a story in the paper. It doesn't speak one word of the truth," Kingsley declared, sitting down on the edge of the desk so he faced her.

"But it also means someone was clearly following me! I mean how else would they get the picture! I don't want to be followed. I just want to be normal!" she exploded, standing up so quickly her chair skidded backwards. "I don't want to be 'The Chosen One'! I don't want to be powerful! I just want to be me! This is ridiculous and it all just needs to go away!"

Suddenly a large crack filled the air and all the glass in the room shattered into a million pieces. Instead of just falling to the ground they formed together like attracted by a great big magnet. They forged themselves into a large dagger and sped, head-fast, back towards Elena while she looked on wide-eyed.

Quickly, I drew my wand and slashed it through the air while simultaneously jumping in front of Elena and shielding her with my body. The glass arrow barreled over Kingsley (who luckily ducked just in time) and hit the shield, exploding upon impact and hitting the ground with a clash. The room was dead silent until Elena let out a rather large sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't even touch my wand!" she exclaimed, drawing it from her pocket and dropping it to the ground. "I didn't mean to. I just want to stop doing this! I have no control!"

Hesitantly I took her trembling hands in mine and pulled her into my arms. She was shaking like a leaf, but that was understandable considering the bout of magic she just did could've killed her. I guess one thing she'd need to learn was aim and proper channeling.

"It's alright. It was just going a general direction. You didn't target anything," I soothed, looking at my uncles over her shoulder. "It's fine."

"If you train we can get that to not happen," Uncle Ron put bluntly. Elena looked up from my shoulder and turned to look at Uncle Ron.

"We know, he lacks tact. I think my son might've picked it up from him," Uncle Harry sighed.

"James," I muttered as an explanation. She nodded and wiped roughly at her cheeks with the heel of her hand.

"But he is correct," Kingsley stated. "That is why we want to train you Miss Miller. Because we can teach you to control that. We can teach you to channel your magic to doing what _you _want and when _you _want. If that's not pure proof to why, I don't know what is."

"I don't want that to happen around my family," she stated suddenly, a look of horror crossing her features. "What if that happened around Vanessa or my Mum?"

"It didn't," I reminded her; letting go so I could hold her face in my hands. "It didn't and I'm going to make sure it never does. I promise."

She looked at me with huge eyes, her lips parted slightly as she lightly touched my hand encasing her face.

"That's a big promise. I mean _clearly _I'm not stable," she stated, giving a small snort of laughter. And looking into her eyes I knew she was feeling better because there was no longer ice in her eyes. They were soft again.

"Trust me; half my family isn't technically stable. I think I can handle it," I laughed.

"I feel like I should take that offensively," Uncle Ron muttered.

"Nah, I was mostly referring to James and Fred," I replied, hastily letting go of Elena and turning towards the people that I forgot were in the room for a moment. Elena straightened up as well from the corner of my eye.

"You're partially right on that one," Uncle Harry put in, placing his wand in the little recessed box on his desk. "Could I please have Farrings and Harper report to my office?"

Uncle Harry looked at Kingsley who was again reading the article. He walked over to his file cabinets and opened it up, flicking through the contents.

"Ron, can you handle this case? I'm assuming what you'd like us to do, Kingsley, is bring in Walworth and see if we can find out who the mole within the ministry is. Clearly it's not someone who's on our side and can't be trusted anymore," he stated, turning to Kingsley and Uncle Ron.

"I'd be happy to, _boss,_" Uncle Ron snorted, nodding at the two Aurors that reported to Uncle Harry's office. "See you Sunday, Lou. It was nice...well I'm glad to finally meet you Miss Miller."

Kingsley turned to us once he left, looking expectantly at Elena.

"We will handle everything Miss Miller. If a member of the press confronts you, don't say a word. It's that simple," he declared with a smile.

"Minister, right?" she questioned with a small smile on her face. Kingsley nodded. "Are you sure I can't call them a nasty name?"

"Positive," he answered with a short laugh. "Now I'm sure you two would rather spend your evening elsewhere."

Taking the cue, we made our way slowly back towards the lifts. I could feel the static between us. It felt natural to want to take her hand in mine. To want to hold her some more. To want to have her tell me that she was doing better. And frankly it freaked me out a bit. When it comes to me and girls I have a process to discovering that I fancy them and want to pursue them.

Step One: Observation

Step Two: Inner Contemplation

Step Three: Engage

Step Four: Result

But with Elena, I seem to be skipping straight to step four. I've gone straight under. I didn't watch her to see if she'd be a good match. I didn't think about how I felt about her. I didn't interact with her to prove step one and two and I didn't make a decision off of all that. I just wanted her. As prehistoric and blunt as that was. It was completely opposite of who I was and how I operated and I didn't quite know what to do with it and how to act upon it. It's never hit me this soon.

"I suppose you'd like to go home?" I questioned, trying to repress a sigh. Elena looked contemplative at this, her head cocked to the side slightly.

"I thought we were going to get ice cream?"

I balked. I wasn't expecting that.

"I figured my blood sugar is so low after today I can take a bit of sweet. If you're still up to hanging around me? I mean I've been pretty bloody awful company today, I'm sure."

"No, I want to. I just thought after...well after everything you'd want to go home?"

"Nope. I want to spend time with you. I owe you some normal Elena. Plus-you can show me that cool thing where you made the animal come out of your wand earlier," she laughed, checking me with her hip.

"I'll do it now if you'd like?"

"Would you? I was so panicked I feel like I didn't even appreciate it," she laughed, stepping out of the lift and into the alleyway.

"Well it's called a Patronus. It's used as a shield against creatures called Dementors. Fortunately Dementors are all but extinct in this day and age but my family has used Patronus as a term of communication for a few decades now. It's an advanced spell but thanks to my Uncle Harry all my cousins have been able to produce a corporeal Patronus since our fourth year," I explained, taking out my wand and holding it aloft. "The technique behind the spell is to think of the happiest memory you can. You need to completely erase your mind from everything but the memory. Any leakage of thought will impede the spell. The incantation is '_Expecto Patronum'_."

Elena was silent during my mini-lesson, watching my wand and my hands move. It was like she was studying the movement and each idiosyncrasy of my gestures. So pushing everything out of my mind I produced my eagle.

"On our way back to Diagon Alley. Heading to Fortescue's."

And off it flew.

"So you talk to it?" she questioned carefully. "And it gives that message?"

Before I could answer the question, James' wolf Patronus materialized in front of us and spoke in his voice.

"Take your time. Getting lunch at Cauldron with Fred."

"It does that," I laughed, offering her my hand. "Ready?"

"We're doing that squeezy thing again?" she groaned, taking it and lacing our fingers together. I felt my heart rate quicken. That's new. I always equate laced fingers with something a bit more intimate then when you just grab hands. Everyone is so used to grabbing hands when you apparate. It's natural. But when you lace fingers you almost connect yourself more to the person. "Let's get this over with."

I had to shape myself up for apparation because she was getting me flustered to the point of splinching. So I got into the zone and turned around my shoulder, popping into Diagon Alley's apparation point. She began to stride down the street, keeping our hands intertwined, and weaving through people.

"So those were two of your Uncles?" she questioned. "And the Minister? I wasn't aware of there being a Ministry."

"Well we have to keep order somehow," I laughed, making sure there was still some space between us even if we were holding hands for what one could say 'real' this time. "You're quite impressive. Not every wizard has met the Minister of Magic himself. It's a big deal. And the Head of the Auror Department? All in one day. Miss Popular, really?"

"Well if you haven't heard, I'm in the papers," she snorted with a small eye roll.

"Look who's making jokes now and not exploding glass!"

She cringed slightly.

"Sorry-too soon?"

"No. That's just a lot of glass to replace. And I almost killed the Minister of Magic," she sighed. "I _am_ impressive."

"Oh! They can fix it all. One sweep of a wand!" I exclaimed. I keep forgetting she doesn't know this. I keep forgetting she's new to the world. "Watch."

Releasing hands I walked over to where displays of lunascopes were sitting. Grabbing one I threw it to the ground with all my might, shattering the lenses and denting it impressively. Elena let out a strangled gasp, while the shopkeeper cursed at me. I rolled my eyes at him and repaired the lunascope with one sweep of my wand.

"See. Simple spell. One of the first you'll learn," I exclaimed, going back over with a proud smile.

"I see," she laughed, opening the gate to the ice cream parlour. "Why do I feel like I've got a lot to learn?"

"Because you do. We've got five years to cram into a little under three months," I snorted, opening the door for her. "But I don't want to talk about magic anymore. I want to talk about you."

"Hasn't this entire day been about me?" she laughed, going up to the counter and eyeing the menu.

"Well it's been about you in my world and now I want to know about you in your world," I replied simply, leaning on the counter.

"Fine. Then I'll order your ice cream and you order mine." she declared grandly.

"What'll that do?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun! I'll get to know about your tastes and you mine! You're smart, right? Think of it as an experiment. An in depth analysis of each other's psyche, if you will."

"You're taking the mickey out of me now, aren't you?" I laughed. Elena held up her pointer finger and thumb, showing a bit of space between them. "Well fine then. Go ahead and order!"

"Fine!" She announced, turning to the young witch behind the counter. "I'll take a cone of white chocolate raspberry fudge chunk."

I instantly cringed.

"Plain vanilla cone, please."

Elena stared at me as I forked over the coins and gathered the change in my hands. She was still gaping at me as we sat down at the table.

"Last chance to get the ice cream you ordered," I teased, waving her concoction in front of her face.

"Give me the freaking vanilla," she declared, taking it from me and giving it a hearty lick. "See I can play! Go ahead, try _real _ice cream."

I begrudgingly licked at her ice cream. The perfect illusion to what Elena is. I can see the appeal of her exercise.

"So what does my ice cream say about me?" she questioned, fluttering her eye lashes across the table.

"It says that you're mad. Who orders an ice cream with such a long name?" I teased, but taking another lick regardless.

"Okay, Mr. Vanilla. Did you know that vanilla is the poster-child for boring?" she snorted.

"Hey-really taste it. There's nothing more perfect then vanilla!" I laughed. "But in terms of you and this ice cream here...I'd say that you're the perfect mix of sweet and tart."

"And vanilla says that you're not afraid to find the base of everything," she added, her eyes going slightly downcast. "Shows your intelligence."

"Shows your spunk," I offered about hers. She smiled a brilliant smile and there was a small moment where I was tempted to ask her out on a proper date. Screw the fact that I've only really known her for a week. I wanted to take her out and have a real reason to hold her and be around her. A date where we didn't have a mission but to be around each other. A time where I could simply skip to Step Four. I opened up my mouth to say something along the lines.

"Louis Weasley?!"

Oh bugger me.

I flipped around in my seat and forced a smile on my face as Amy March flounced her way over.

"Are you honestly eating a different ice cream besides vanilla?!"

"Hullo Amy," I deadpanned, feeling my cheeks heat up as Elena raised one eyebrow.

"How're you, love? Mind if I join?" she questioned, pulling out a spare chair and sitting anyways. She leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek before turning to Elena and cocking her head to the side.

"I don't think I know you? Are you in Hufflepuff?"

Elena looked thoroughly confused.

"Elena doesn't go to Hogwarts, yet," I explained. "She'll be joining us in the fall. Kaylie and I will be catching her up to match our curriculum."

"Oh! Well that's exciting, isn't it? It's lovely that you're getting to know your pupil! I've been meaning to write you, so it's brilliant that we ran into each other like this. I think things went off kind of odd at the end of term last year. Would you be up for lunch? I would love to talk," she declared, placing her hand over mine. I could tell immediately that Elena zeroed in on that little gesture. Great now she thinks I'm further involved with someone.

"Amy, I don't know if that'd be the best idea," I muttered, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Now, Boo! Please! It'll be on me and everything. I miss you, love. I miss _everything _about you," she simpered, flicking her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes and suddenly her hand was on my upper thigh. Did I mention that my ex-girlfriend was barking? She was just so intense about everything.

"Amies, I don't know if that'd be the best-"

"I know this might be awkward for me to say but would it be too much of a problem for you to get your hands off my boyfriend's leg? It's a bit uncomfortable for me," Elena announced hotly. Amy's head snapped so fast over to her that she probably cricked her neck.

"Excuse me?" she spluttered.

"Your hand. It's practically on my boyfriend's prick and I don't appreciate it," Elena repeated, smiling brightly. Amy looked like she'd been slapped. She quickly removed her hand and looked at me wide eyed.

"I thought you were her tutor?!" Amy declared, her voice going up an octave.

"Well, that's how we met. But this is Louis of course! He's more proper then the Queen of England herself. I don't know if he'd introduce me as his girlfriend to his ex. It's not proper. You two must not have dated very long if you don't know that about him," Elena shrugged.

"You haven't even spoken about me to her?" Amy questioned, with a slight scoff. "We dated for six months, thank you very much. I'll just leave you two to it then. Be careful, he'll break your heart."

And off she goes. As soon as she left the patio I let out an almighty groan and banged my head down on the table. Could things get worse? I couldn't believe what Elena just did.

"You'll break my heart, eh?" Elena quipped as I gave my head a sharp bang. "Good thing it was all a cover, _Boo_."

"I. Am. So. Sorry," I groaned. "You really didn't have to do that."

"Please at the rate you were going, you would've been on the altar tomorrow," Elena laughed. "You really were too nice to her. She was copping a feel mid-day."

"I broke up with her, didn't I?" I declared. "But honestly, you didn't need to pose as my girlfriend."

"Eh-the things you do..." she shrugged, drifting off mid-sentence.

"That sentence was totally incomplete," I pointed out, taking a hearty lick of my ice cream.

"Yes, I'm aware," she giggled. "I meant to drift off and be mysterious."

"Mystery. You know what's a mystery? How you called the whole introduction things. I definitely wouldn't have introduced you as my girlfriend. It's just uncouth to do so. You are quite observant."

"Hey-I'm eating your ice cream choice. I think I've got a good read on you. Told you this experiment would pay off," she laughed. "I think you owe me now, though. Not only did I save you from getting molested but also potentially married!"

"Fine I owe you. Cash in when you please," I declared, more brave then I actually was. She sat back in her chair and took a big lick of her ice cream. Carefully the tip of her tongue slid out to lick the excess off her lips. I could feel the pull in the pit of my stomach to push away the table and snog her face off right there. But of course, I'm a gentleman and I resisted. It would be awkward to say the least. To be frank, I wanted to bring up my desire to take her out on a proper date but like she said 'it was all a cover'. So I resisted.


	8. Chapter 8

The most important thing you must remember about pas de deux and partnering is that you absolutely _have _to trust your partner. You have to trust that the guy is going to support you enough that you're not going to go crashing to the ground and he has to trust that you're going to provide your own body with enough support that it won't cause him to break his back. It's all about unyielding trust. Trust that if you were going to throw yourself into the air that your partner was going to be there to catch you, because you often do just that, throw yourself with your whole body into the air.

Today I'm going to have to bring my knowledge of unmoving trust to a place outside of the dance studio. I'm going to have to continue to trust Louis and Kaylie to guide me and teach me to control myself and my magic. So I guess going from a pas de deux lesson to my magic lesson will be helpful. I'll already be in the trusting mind-set.

"Light on your feet, ladies! Gentlemen, you need to be strong and proud," Madame Claire shouted, clapping her hands briskly. I took a deep breath and forced my (throbbing) toes to only seemingly touch the ground. "And aide to pirouette. Prep and turn."

Setting up my position, I sprung up into my pirouette. Warren gave me one breath of aide before catching me again out of my double. Attitude and prep. And again. It was all rather basic work. Things we do to warm up and correct technique before we get to the more intense stuff. It left us free to talk to each other under our breath, another thing most of us frequented.

"The usual after class? _Tarots_?" Warren muttered, aiding me into an arabesque and tipping me down towards the ground. I came back up and he guided me in a circle.

"Sloppy feet movements, Shawn. Remember, we bring our feet back to third every quarter step," Claire declared. I was struggling with this (not the dance, but the question) because I knew it was coming. We usually all go out to lunch after pas de deux because it's the only class we have on Saturday's. An easy day in comparison to the number of classes we take during the week.

"I can't," I finally settled with.

"What?" Miranda hissed, from the spot next to me. "We always go out after."

"Yeah, way to change tradition," Devin scoffed, but throwing me a small smile over his shoulder.

"Pay attention to your _own _partner, Devin," Claire snapped, making Miri snort with laughter.

"Why are we laughing?" Tatiana hissed over the music from around Julia.

"Please! Trying to dance here!" Julia snapped, making her partner Jonathan (another one of our friends) roll his eyes.

"Because Lena is breaking tradition," Warren explained.

"What?" Tati and John questioned simultaneously.

"If you seven have had enough conversing for the day the rest of us would like to continue our lesson," Claire snapped, glaring at our little group. We immediately snapped our mouths shut and continued the routine of combinations. Once we finished and lined up at the corner to practice lifts did everyone confront me.

"You're not coming today?" Tatiana whined. "Can't someone else babysit? Oh! Bring Nessie along!"

"It's not babysitting. I don't have to do that until later tonight," I huffed, bending down to re-tuck in one of the ribbons on my toes shoes. "I'm transferring colleges next fall."

"What does that have to do with today," Shawn questioned hesitantly.

"Where's the school?" Miranda cut in, looking at me sharply. I cringed. I wasn't ready for this. I haven't quite figured out how I was going to continue training while I was in Scotland at Hogwarts. From Louis' letters it's come to seem that it's really secluded.

"Well I don't know what I'm doing quite yet for training during the school year," I admitted. There were jaws dropped. "Oh c'mon! You know Mum makes me cut back to only three days a week during the school year regardless. So I'll find an alternative studio until breaks and keep up my training! So stop looking at me like that. I can't help that I'm going away."

"Yes you can. You have two more years," Devin snorted.

"It's a private offering a scholarship. Of course I'm going," I deadpanned. They all know firsthand (stupid dance cut backs during terms) that my Mum isn't the most easy-going when it comes to grades and school. So I'll just let them think that it's really prestigious and not a school for magic.

"So you can't go today why?" Warren questioned, circling his hand a bit.

"Because I'm behind on curriculum and I'm being tutored," I explained, grabbing Warren's hand and prepping for our turn across the floor. A simple pas de bourrée, into a glissade, into a spectacular weeping lift that Warren and I have been practicing like crazy.

"Brilliant you two," Claire declared, applauding lightly. We waited on the other end for Miri and Devin and Tati and Shawn to go through before picking up our conversation exactly where it left off.

"Tutored? Honestly? How barbaric," Miri snorted.

"What, everyone needs help," Tatiana shrugged, giving me a kind smile.

"Yeah Miri, have a heart if it's even possible," Warren teased. She kicked him in the shin with her toe shoe.

"Have you met your tutors yet?" Tati questioned.

"Yes," I replied, massaging at my temples. The mere thought of actually having to pull my hair back into a proper ballet bun gives me headaches-so when I actually do so it's bad. That and I hate getting the third degree.

"You're blushing," Shawn pointed out gleefully.

"Is one of them a boy?" Devin questioned, a small frown line between his brows.

"Yes," I answered, prepping and going back across the floor. This time it was an aided grand jeté.

"Beautiful extension Elena!"

"You like him, don't you?" Warren questioned, squeezing my waist slightly as we cleared to the side. "Your tutor. How wicked of you, Lena."

"I do not!" I snapped, but feeling the back of my neck go flush. That of course was a lie. I was in full blown crush mode when it came to Louis. After our ice cream outing especially. The way he held me. The way our hands fit together. I was swooning in a borderline disgusting way.

"It's all over your face," Miri sang, landing and tugging at my tutu.

"Will you two stuff it," I grumbled, pushing my hands over my slicked hair.

"Oh-she's defensive," Tatiana crowed. "How romantic! Falling for your scholar!"

"It's kinda borderline pornographic," Warren declared, wiggling his eyebrows lewdly. Miranda and I both smacked him across the stomach. "Okay-not called for. Point taken."

"He's seventeen so it's in no way weird to be attracted to him. You guys can put your hormones away now, okay?" I sighed, sweeping to center with the rest of the class. I was currently leaning back in Warren's arms, my arms in fifth above my head, when he spoke again.

"So you're attracted to him?" he questioned.

"I never said that!"

"You so did, Lena! It's cute! It's been a while since your last boyfriend anyways," he fought back. "And this is me, your main pouf. Who else can you admit it to?" He whispered into my ear as we continued our routine.

"Okay, he's pretty great," I found myself admitting. Oh why'd I do that, now? "He's really smart. And very sweet. Funny. Really fit."

"Sounds like the perfect guy," Warren declared, lifting my back leg in arabesque and aiding me into a swan hold.

"Except I'm not sure he's interested. Last time we hung out he had plenty of opportunities to ask me out but he didn't. And we write all the time so he's had those to pop it in but he's made no legitimate move," I groaned. In the week of letters we've been exchanging not once has he asked me on a date. I _thought _they were flirty but maybe that's just in my head?

"Pish posh," Miranda snapped, obviously eaves-dropping on our conversation. "Maybe he's just a true gentlemen and doesn't want to ask you ask through a bloody text message? Will you quit over-analyzing?"

"Maybe that's what all girls tell their friends. If he wanted to ask you out he would've the first chance he got. That's just the way guys work," Devin put in bluntly, as he performed a near-perfect shoulder lift with Miri, who unfortunately wasn't supporting herself enough causing her to slip from his spot and go back towards the ground. The two of them stumbled a bit before regaining their balance. I looked down at her from my spot on War's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Weighted pliés, Miranda," Claire declared, holding up the weight belt. Miranda groaned and ballet ran over, curtseying before strapping it on and going over to the bar to perform her punishment for not being prepared for a lift. Tati took the small down time to finish off her dismount and go over to cuff Devin round the ear. Which of course caused Warren and I to laugh because Tati was usually as timid as a mouse.

"How dare you crush her hope!" she snapped with a small huff. "It's rude! Maybe he's shy! Or maybe he doesn't think she returns the feelings!"

"Maybe all you birds are bloody romantics and I'm the only realist in the bunch," Devin shrugged. "You know I adore you, love. I just don't want you to fall hard for a guy that only thinks of you as a pupil."

"Alright! That was a beautiful class today! I think you all deserve a bit of free-style corner," Claire declared, pulling her only hip card out of the deck. We cheered none the less. Usually class ends in a million aided fouettés or something just as torturous. Free-style corner includes current music and a way for us all to out-impress each other as we pulled our most difficult leaps and jumps. Technically, Julia's wet dream. Claire went over to her roster and scanned the list.

"Looks like it's Warren's music choice. Go ahead and strip down your outers and get into whatever warm ups you want and line up at the corner," Claire ordered with a rare smile. There was a flurry of activity as tutus were stripped off and knit dance shorts and leg warmers pulled on. Warren was doing an epic happy dance as he pulled a cardigan over his plain white dance shirt.

"I've been waiting for this for weeks! Got the perfect song!" he sang as Miranda came and joined us, massaging her upper thigh and frowning.

"I hate you," she quipped to Devin while pulling on a dance sweater that rested off her shoulders. "Your comment made me screw up that lift. You should give me a massage or something in payment."

"Ew," Tati breathed, wrinkling her nose slightly. We all jogged in line as Warren plugged in his iPod and scrolled down the songs. He handed it back to Claire and practically skipped back to line. The next moment the class was groaning as Carly Rae Jepson's song 'Call Me Maybe' was blasting through the speakers.

"It's upbeat for jumping and catchy!" Warren protested as dirty looks were shot his way. He may be right but now we were all guaranteed to have it stuck in our head all day. But my hips started twitching regardless as the people in front of me started to move across the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Claire eyeing us more closely then she usually does in free-styles. But I pushed that out of my head as I let the beat take me away. It really was quite an infectious song. When my turn came up I burst into a display of chaînés before throwing myself into a spectacularly freeing switch leap. I landed and swirled my hips to the beat, moving off to the side. My friends and I spent the time for the rest of the class to finish by freely rocking out to the song. It's rare that we just get to dance for fun.

I was happy that my friends had dropped the Louis issue. To be frank, Devin's words were haunting me. He was right. Everyone knows that guys are upfront. If they like you they'll go after you. Maybe I shouldn't be getting my hopes up. But then I remember the touches. The way he held me after I very nearly killed myself. The times he would suddenly blush. Was I worse at reading this then I thought?

"And center! We're going to end by throwing fouettés!" Claire declared, clapping her hands as the song ended. We all audibly groaned. So much for getting out of that one. We all took our center lines and prepped for the turns. Then the class was off and I was in the zone. Around and around I whipped my leg in and out, even throwing it up at different intervals and putting a double pirouette in between at some points. I was so fired up from that song and I threw all that energy to giving it everything I had. When I finally didn't think I had another turn in me I cleanly landed it with a stretch of my arms. Everyone was staring.

"Shit, Lena," Warren cursed. "You threw it this time."

I merely shrugged, ducking my head slightly.

"On this note, I will ask you all to gather around," Claire declared, her eyes shining with slight pride as she looked at me. "As you all know we will be preparing for the Summer Showcase starting next week. Joseph and I mentioned that we would be watching you for the past couple weeks and after today's lesson I have made the pas de deux decisions. We will have two features and they will be Elena and Devin and Tatiana and Jonathan."

My jaw dropped as Devin grabbed me around the middle and swung me around. I wasn't expecting to get the partnering dance because while I was rather good at it Warren and I weren't the best in the class. But I let the excitement overwhelm me as I threw my arms around Devin's neck and gave a great big squeal. Devin and I haven't every really worked together and the prospect was exciting on its own. And the duets were coveted spots to earn.

"Auditions for solos will be held mid-week. Be prepared. You are all excused and congratulations to our well-deserved couples. The opportunity to build trust with a new partner will be exponential so cherish it. You won't always get to dance with someone you're used to."

"I don't get it," Julia whined to her friend. "Why did my _partner _get picked but not _me_?"

Jonathan couldn't look happier. He's been cursing the day he was forced to put up with Julia from the beginning. Now he gets to dance without her? There's always scouts at the Summer Showcase.

"Wait till I tell Colin," he swooned, referring to his long time boyfriend. Warren pouted at the mention, earning a jab in the side from Miri. He's always moped that John was taken and he couldn't add him to his list of conquests.

"Right, I've got to go shower for my tutoring session. I told them I would be meeting them about a half hour from now," I declared, dropping my tutu on my dance bag and flouncing over towards the locker room. I was followed closely by Miri and Tati but I was already under the spray, raking my fingers through my hair and getting all the hair-spray out. I hate having my hair in a ballet bun. I'd much rather dance in a loose plait or down all together.

"So, about this boy, don't listen to Devin," Miri shouted over the top of her own shower.

"And why shouldn't I?" I questioned, spluttering out a mouth full of soap suds.

"Because he's clearly jealous," she replied.

"What?!" Tati squeaked. "Why would he be jealous?"

"Because he fancies Lena," Miranda sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one with eyes around here."

"He does not fancy me," I shot back, quickly rinsing and shutting off the water.

"Does too," Miri declared simply. "Now what're you going to wear?"

"The open cross backed tank and jeans," I shrugged, flipping my head upside down and rubbing it down with a towel.

"Approved. Simple yet daring, like you," Tati squealed, pulling out her makeup bag. "Let us style you? We can prove Devin wrong! After this tutoring session you'll walk out with a date!"

I have a sinking feeling I don't have a choice.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"Still don't get why we can't do this at the comfort of, I don't know, say your place?"

"How many times do we have to say it? It's more convenient for us to come to her then to transport her to one of our places," Kaylie groaned, nudging a lounging James with the toe of her trainer. I looked around the wooded area we were concealed in. Elena was right. It was the perfect place to train. Just behind her house and easy for us to access.

"You didn't have to join us, you know," I pointed out, going back to setting up the small potions station we were going to use.

"Eh, I've got nothing else better to do," James shrugged.

"Obviously," I snorted, earning a pine cone to the back of the head. "Oi! That really hurt!"

"Deserved it," James pouted, sitting up from his bed of leaves.

"Why? All I did was point out that you and Kaylie are essentially inseparable. How did that earn you bludgeoning me with a pine cone?"

"Because you pointed it out," James spluttered.

"Stop fighting," Kaylie sighed, using her wand to stick the spell dummy to a tree. "It's really off putting and I'm in the zone."

"We could duel it out," James exclaimed, grinning mischievously.

"Please, I'd kick your ruddy arse. You _know _that," I snorted, twirling my wand in my fingers.

"No, I don't think you would!" James protested. "You're all technical—no intuition or spontaneity. I predict you'd over-analyze the first spell and be out at that."

I gaped at my cousin. That was particularly insulting. I was more then just technicality and rigid technique. I could be spontaneous in a duel. It was what was required and I've studied the art of dueling at school one weekend when it was too stormy to go outside. I've got enough of a handle on it that I could probably do some good damage. Fred wasn't the only one in our family that had the dueling genes.

"You're on! Be prepared to get your arse handed to you!" I declared, sweeping my wand and clearing out a good field for us to work on without tripping over a branch or something.

"Sweet! I was really bored," James almost squealed, jumping up and standing opposite me.

"Well this is going to end well. I can see it," Kaylie spouted sarcastically. "I'm not healing either of you."

"You say that now. But when your boyfriend is dancing uncontrollably again I think you'll sing a different tune," I declared, holding my wand aloft.

"_Tarantallegra_," James cited gleefully. "I already know one spell you're going to use."

"Just get this over with," Kaylie groaned. "You're both stopping as soon as Elena gets here anyways."

I eyed James sternly. There was no way I was going to let him beat me. None. I was the top of my class. I couldn't lose this duel. My pride depends on it.

"You play to stun, not kill boys," Kaylie added as we were bowing to each other and taking our paces. We both waited a count of three and it was on. I was far more adept to nonverbal spells so while James was shouting himself hoarse I had the upper hand of him no knowing what I was going to cast. I has already hit him square with a twitchy-ears hex and effectively cast a shield charm to block his bellowing leg-locker curse. His face faltered slightly as we dueled. I think it's finally reached him that he underestimated me. I grinned, twirling out of the range of the _Stupefy _he powered my way—reciprocating with a bat-bogey hex that he luckily blocked at the last second. Suddenly I was in the dirt as he hit me with a trip jinx. I was able to reciprocate the same spell immediately though, sending James sprawling beside me.

"Can you just call it a draw and teach me some of that stuff? It was wicked."

"It was too entertaining. Couldn't bear to stop you when she got here," Kaylie admitted, coming over and holding out a hand to James.

"I was totally winning," he declared as she frowned and brushed at the back of his sweatshirt.

"I don't know much about what just went down but Louis looked like he had the upper hand. He wasn't even talking," Elena declared, her hand waifting into my field of vision. James muttered something under his breath, causing Kaylie to immediately smack him upside the head. I don't even want to know.

"Just because he's a bloody nerd and can do nonverbal spell-work does not make him the winner," he stated instead. I took hold of Elena's hand and allowed her to help me to my feet.

"Nope—just a better wizard," I smirked, brushing at my jumper. Elena's hand was suddenly wound through my hair, making my heart start to slam in my chest. She removed it and handed me a leaf that was obviously tangled in my wavy locks.

"Uncalled for—really," James snorted.

"It was a draw. Now stuff it, James. Lou and I have a lot to cover today. You ready to go, Elena?"

"More then ever," she beamed, rushing over to Kaylie and taking the book she was holding out to her. I watched her for a second. A lock of her hair was blowing in her face. She nimbly tucked it behind her ear—her smile growing larger as she bent down to her bag and unearthed her wand.

"You going to ask her out?" James questioned under his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered, preparing to make my way across the small space of land.

"Please—don't deny that you don't fancy her," James hissed, grabbing my arm so I couldn't. "Just ask her on a date you git."

"I can't just do that," I sighed.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she might not feel the same way and I'm going to be forced to tutor her for the remainder of the summer. I can't produce a hostile work environment for her," I declared.

"Excuses, excuses. She totally fancies you. I've seen the way you look at each other. It's bound to happen any moment. Look—I'll make sure that you walk her back to her house after the lesson. You can ask her then," he demanded.

"I can't just do that!"

"I'm going to make sure you do. I'm not going to let you over-analyze this one mate. She fancies you, you fancy her. It's a match made in heaven."

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

"Your wand needs to be a bit higher," Louis instructed from behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he adjusted my arm. The book immediately hit the ground.

"You lost concentration," James shouted from where he was lounging against a tree.

"What did I tell you?" Kaylie sighed, glaring at him. "You're not one of her tutors."

"I was just pointing it out," he shrugged.

"No he's right," I sighed. "I totally did. That was my bad."

I quickly extracted the closeness between Louis and I. Every time he touched me to correct how I held my arm or my wand I would immediately lose concentration. I yearned to impress him. Show him that this wasn't going to be a waste of his time. It was a lot like learning choreography. I just had to mimick the move and the magic just happened. Coming onto the scene to color and flashes surprised me to say the least, but I was hooked. I wanted to be as fluid and as easy as Louis and James were in their magic. It was like watching _Don Quixote_ on stage. That impactful.

"No—it's okay," Louis replied hurriedly. "You're already leaps and bounds over someone who just started learning. James couldn't hover anything for the first week of his first year and that was just a feather. You're already onto the weight of a book. It's impressive. I'm proud of you."

I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach as he placed his hand on my upper arm and spoke such encouraging words.

"We can leave the Charms at that today. I'm going to go apparate home real quick and get a jacket. Want to start her on potions?" Kaylie declared, picking the book from off the ground and placing it in her bag.

"I'll go with you!" James declared, jumping up quicker than a person that claimed they were too sore from battle to even bring us over a stack of books. Louis shot him a dirty look which was returned with some raised eyebrows. Before I could question the exchange the two of them had joined hands and disappeared with a large _CRACK_.

"Right—potions," Louis began with a slight clearing of his throat. "It's a lot like cooking but if you put an ingredient in the wrong order or the wrong time it'll wind up blowing up in your face."

He strode over to the small table holding a cauldron and a large chest. He nimbly began taking things out of the chest. I watched him set everything up, lining up vials and small containers of things. The sun glinted through the trees, lighting the bronze in his hair brilliantly. He looked up from his task and shot me the most brilliant smile, making my heart leap in my throat.

"Want to try to light the cauldron? By the way, you're not cold either are you?"

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, walking over and sitting in the leaves beside him.

"Because the sun is setting and Kaylie went to get a jacket herself," he laughed. "Plus you're only in that tank top."

I looked down at my shoulder, which was bare because the strap of my tank was slipping. Louis hesitantly reached out and slipped it back into place, causing goose bumps to erupt all over my arms.

"See—you've got the chills," he pointed out, pulling off the sweatshirt he was wearing over his jumper.

"No—you don't need to give me yours," I attempted to protest as he draped it over my shoulders.

"Shush—I'm a gentlemen," he snorted, drawing his wand. "I would be ashamed not to offer it. Now the spell. It's probably a bit above your current level but I figured why not try?"

I slipped my arms into the sleeves and took a discrete sniff as he chose a book from top the table. It smelt of him and the sea, a mix that made me want to close my eyes and drift away into it.

"Right—here it is," he declared, opening the book and resting one half on his knee and the other on mine. "All you need to do is sort of jab your wand. Fire is very powerful and takes powerful thoughts to produce it. If you're too weak it'll only spark so you've got to really mean it."

He took my wrist and yanked it forward with a purposeful jab.

"Got the movement?"

"I think so," I replied, my heart yammering in my chest. Here we were—finally alone and he's still talking about magic. Was I wrong? Did he not like me in the way I thought? Maybe I was only a student to him. Maybe that's all I'll ever be. The mere thought made me want to do relevés. It also made my heart feel like it was going to explode. Maybe I underestimated this crush.

"Now the spell is _Incendio_," he continued. "Say it without the wand movement."

"_Incendio_," I declared, putting as much power behind it as I could.  
"Brilliant!" he announced. "Now go ahead try it with my wand. Point it right at the base of the cauldron"

I pointed it where he motioned to and took a deep breath. Jabbing my wand forward I declared the spell. A jet of fire erupted from the end of my wand and licked it's way around the stones that the cauldron sat upon. I felt my jaw drop open at the sight, looking wide eyed over at Louis.

"That was absolutely brilliant! Perfect execution!" he exclaimed, giving my wrist a good squeeze. "You know if you progress like you are we might just catch you up to speed in time. You've got such pure magic in you."

"You really think so?" I breathed out, watching the flames lick the sides of the cauldron. "You really think I can do this?"

"Oh yeah. I swear on Merlin's grave," he declared, holding a palm flat towards me. "that's a big thing in our world."

"You said _our_ world," I pointed out, chancing a look in his eyes. "Not _your_."

"Should I have said _mine_," he questioned, reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind my ears.

"I don't know. Do I belong yet?" I questioned, feeling the tips of my ears go red. "Do I fit in enough to claim it as my own as well?"

"Elena," he grinned. "You've always belonged."

I felt the urge to close the space between us and kiss him. But of course that'd be stupid. Absolutely moronic. I should be doing relevés with how jittery I felt in this moment. I needed to get out this nervous energy. I could pick out flecks of brown swimming in his eyes. I hadn't realized we had gotten close enough to pick out the colors in his eyes. I longed for a leaf to be wound in his hair again so I could have a reason to touch him but I forced myself to keep my hands wound around my wand.

"You know—you should have more faith in your abilities," he breathed out. I could almost feel his breath hit my face as he spoke.

"You know you sound like my mother when you talk like that," I laughed. Half of his lips quirked up into a smile.

"You've got to quit comparing me to adults."

"I will when you talk like you're seventeen and not forty," I giggled. "It's funny."

"I'm funny now am I?" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Never been described as that."

"I didn't say you were, just your speech."

"Well gee thanks," he laughed, pushing lightly on my shoulder. "That was really nice of you."

"Sorry—I tend to get…well I tend to get teasing when I'm nervous," I admitted. "Defense mechanism. Another secret I need you to take to your grave."

"You're nervous?" he questioned, one eyebrow raising slightly. "Why would you be nervous?"

I was about to tell him exactly why when a loud _Crack_ sounded around us, making Louis spring away from me. Oh bloody hell.

"You guys haven't started yet?" Kaylie questioned, coming to sit beside us.

"No—erm—Elena lit the cauldron," Louis mumbled, avoiding looking at either of us.

"No way!" Kaylie exclaimed, throwing her arms around my shoulders. "That's amazing! Brilliant job!"

Right—and brilliant timing, Kaylie dear. I might've just gotten something out of him if you hadn't arrived at such a perfect time. I sighed and turned back to the cauldron as they placed a set of instructions in front of me. This was just perfect. He had twenty minutes of opportunity to ask me out on a proper date but _still _he didn't. Obviously I'm more then wrong. Devin was right—we were being romantics. He didn't like me. I read things wrong and that was a fact I was just going to have to get over. Starting with brewing this potion. That'll take my mind off of him.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"I can't believe you just sent her off with course work and called it a night! You had her at the _doorstep_, you blithering idiot!" Kaylie exploded as soon as I told her that, no I didn't overstep my bounds and ask her on a date. I gave her an alarmed look. Kaylie is not one to explode over my personal life. She mostly dealt with knowing looks and cryptic advice. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was cross with you at this very moment."

"I'm not going to take the chance of ruining a perfectly professional relationship!" I explained, once again as I tossed my bag on James' couch.

"I hear his docile tones! Did he man-up and do it?!" James exclaimed, skidding into the room.

"No—he wimped out," Kaylie huffed. James groaned and plopped beside her on the couch.

"Why! You had two perfect opportunities!" he whined, leaning his head on Kaylie's shoulder. "I didn't want to have to play it this way!"

"Play it what way?" I questioned lowly. "What have you done?"

James lifted his head and smirked spectacularly.

"I have done nothing un-honorable," he declared, holding up one finger. "I have merely done something that will give you an excuse to return to her house tonight. This is your final chance, Lou. If you don't go back and ask her out tonight I'm going to sick Kent on her and have _him_ ask her out. That what you want? Her to date _Kent_?"

"You're talking nonsense," I declared, glaring at the two of them.

"What did you do, love? It isn't anything illegal is it?" Kaylie questioned hesitantly. "And I don't think Kent would do that if you asked him to."

"Illegal! Why would I do something illegal!" James scoffed, running into the kitchen and returning a few moments later, a shiny pink thing clutched in his hand. "I just took this shoe from the mesh pocket on the side of her bag. She's gonna need this."

"I'm pretty sure stealing falls under the illegal category," Kaylie snorted.

"I didn't _steal_ it. I merely took it for the purpose of Louis returning it," James shrugged, shoving it in my hand.

"Now go! And don't return unless you have a date! If you do I'm going with the Kent plan," he ordered, handing me my wand and beaming with satisfaction.

"Why do you care so much James?" I groaned, almost dropping the shoe as he stuffed my wand in the same hand.

"Because it took you three months to ask out Amy March and she turned into a total cow. Elena is really cool and you like her and I want you to actually take a chance for once in your sorry life," James sighed, shoving me towards the front door.

"Now go!"

"James!" I exclaimed whirling on him. "What if she says no?!"

"Oh Merlin! You'll never know unless you try! I know you don't have the Gryffindor braves but at least use your smarts to deduce that one out!" James declared, shoving me out on the porch and shutting the door in my face. Oh for the love of Merlin, why did I have to be related to him?


	9. Chapter 9

"Nessie—never like a boy," I grumbled as she ran about her room, searching for her dress-up chest.

"Boys icky," she declared, finally pulling it out of her closet and wrenching it open.

"That's right! They're icky gits who can't take a hint if their lives depended on it," I agreed, crawling over and catching a dress-up shoe moments before it collided with my head.

"We were standing on the porch! It couldn't have been a more perfect opportunity and nothing! Nothing! Maybe I'm not pretty enough for him. He does share the looks of Adonis," I sighed, mindlessly folding the Ariel costume Vanessa discarded.

"You berry pretty. You most beautiful person ever," Nessie announced, not even looking at me while she attempted to pick which dress she wanted to put on. It's hilarious the things three year olds pick up on when you're talking to yourself.

"Thanks Midge. Now which princess are we going to be today?" I questioned, peering into the remainder of the trunk.

"Punzel!" she declared, holding up the purple dress and matching plaited wig.

"Rapunzel it is," I sighed, aiding her into the gown and plopping the blond monstrosity on her head. "Let's go put the movie in, eh?"

"Makeup first," she demanded.

"No Nessie! No makeup this time," I groaned, grabbing the play pallet before she could. "I don't feel like putting any on you."

"Not me. You. Make you pretty," she demanded, jumping up and trying to grab at it.

"Oh no! Not me! I thought you said I was the most beautiful person ever," I exclaimed in a slight panic. Nessie's bottom lip jutted out as I held the pallet far above her head.

"Makeup on you!" she whined, her eyes wide.

"No!"

"Yes!" she declared, the tears starting. "Me makeup you!"

"Nessie, don't you go starting a tantrum," I ordered, bending down to her eye level. "Just because you don't get what you want doesn't mean you cry about it."

"Nessie just want to make Lellie pretty," she sniffed, the wailing coming down to a bare minimum.

"Lellie doesn't want to be pretty," I declared.

This only picked up the wailing. Now we're in a full blown tantrum, wonderful. Just wonderful.

"Vanessa, stop this tantrum or you're going in the naughty chair," I declared.

"NO!" she exclaimed, speeding out of the room before I could grab her, her wailing cries echoing through the empty house.

"Vanessa!" I declared, starting after her. "Now you really get the naughty chair! You can't just go sprinting through the house when we threaten that!"

"NO NAUGHTY CHAIR!"

Her voice sounded close but she was screaming so I didn't even begin to know where she was.

"VANESSA! Come out of your hiding place, now!" I declared, far too exhausted to deal with this right now. The door bell went off. Vanessa streaked out of my parent's room, still screaming at the top of her lungs and sped down the stairs.

"Vanessa! We don't answer the door!" I exclaimed, chasing after her. Vanessa was jumping, trying to get at the lock of the front door when I finally reached her. I hoisted her, with much difficulty, as the door bell rang again.

"Stop squirming," I ordered, undoing the lock and trying to keep her in my arms at the same time. When I opened the door, I felt myself slump. Not now. Not when my face is red from chasing a three year old and my hair is all in my face. Please not now.

"Erm—I could come back," Louis declared, eyeing Nessie apprehensively. She still has yet to stop crying.

"No—it's okay. Come on in. Let me just go put her in time-out real quick," I sighed, opening the door wider. "Yeah—that's right. Opening the door to strangers gets you the naughty chair."

"Noooo!" she exclaimed, trying to writhe out of my arms.

"If you leave the chair the timer gets reset," I ordered, plopping her down on the red chair we've always had in the corner for misbehaving. Ever since I was little. "Three minutes."

I brushed by Louis real quick to set the timer in the kitchen. Three minutes and she just needs to stop bawling. Please just stay in the chair, Nessie. I turned around to go back out to the entry way but Louis had followed me into the kitchen.

"Sorry—this isn't really a good time, Lou," I sighed. "What'd you need?"

"You look like a mess," he half laughed. "Are you alright?"

"Try babysitting a three year old when they're having a tantrum. It's not easy. What'd you need," I repeated, my voice level. "That compliment was just what I needed by the way."

"Sorry—I didn't mean to offend you," Louis assured quickly. "I just meant to…well I don't know what I meant by it. I can come back at another time."

I pressed my hands to my temples as Nessie's wails continued in the next room over. I hate date night on nights like these. Love my sister. Hate tantrums. Now I had a boy looking at me with doe eyes and making it impossible to stay upset at him for no reason whatsoever. Thanks, Louis. Great timing.

"No, no," I replied, waving a hand weakly. "What'd you need?"

"Well—now that I see you like this I'd like to extend the offer to stay and help you tonight," he replied with a small snort of laughter. The timer went off. I closed my eyes at yet again the fantastic timing and held up at hand. At least she stayed in the chair.

"Alright, Ness, times up," I declared, kneeling in front of her. "Do you know why I put you in the chair?

"I cried cause I didn't like answer," she replied morosely. "I sowee, I wove you."

"I love you too," I declared, hugging her small body and allowing her to give me a great big kiss on the cheek. "Let's set up that movie and I'll make you dinner."

"Daisy man!"

Dammit. He came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Nessie. That's a very pretty gown you have on," Louis grinned, as Nessie twirled in front of him.

"It's Punzel! She's my favorite pincess!"

"I don't think I've ever heard of her," Louis mused, taking one of her fingers and twirling her again.

"Never?!" Nessie gasped.

"Never," he replied with a small laugh.

"You watch movie too, den," she declared decisively.

"No, Ness. Louis has to go back home," I replied, quickly popping in the DVD and depositing Vanessa on the couch.

"Now behave, missy," I ordered, brushing past Louis and back into the kitchen.

"You don't want me here," Louis stated quietly as I plopped a pot onto the stove for mac-n-cheese.

"I just figured that you wouldn't want to stick around and watch a movie with me and a three year old," I replied crisply. Now I was just letting my true feelings shine through which wasn't really fair to him. If he doesn't like me I had no right to be mad at him about his own feelings.

"Well you're wrong."

"Am I?" I questioned, turning to face him as I waiting for the water to boil. Before even answering me, Louis withdrew his wand and flicked it at the pot, which immediately started boiling. "You didn't need to do that. Why are you here, Lou?"

"Your shoe," he prompted, pulling my toe shoe out of his jacket pocket. "It must've fallen out of your bag today."

I took the outstretched shoe and frowned. That part of my bag was mesh but a drawstring so it was near impossible for it to just 'fall out'.

"Did you steal my shoe?" I questioned, focusing on putting the noodles in so I wouldn't have to look at his face. "Because that part of my bag doesn't just open easily."

I could vaguely hear him swear under his breath.

"No—James did," he sighed.

"Now why would he do that? Huh?" I questioned, whirling around to look at him.

"To give me a reason to come back," he admitted sheepishly.

I could feel the ice around my heart melt slightly. Oh—then that must mean…oh for the love of God he was a shy one! Why didn't I see it before? Maybe because we were so flirty that I didn't connect that he could be shy as well. I could feel my spirits lift. This was good. Shy I could deal with.

"Remember how you owe me?" I questioned suddenly. Louis smiled briefly before nodding. "Well I'm cashing in."

"What's the cost?" he questioned, leaning against the counter and eyeing me apprehensively.

"You. You're going to take me on a date," I declared, not letting my eyes leave his. He blanched visibly.

"Are you asking me out?" he sputtered.

"Yes," I replied defensively. "Can girls not ask out boys?"

"I've never had the experience," he admitted. "I don't know what to think about it. I'm a gentleman and I've been taught to be the one who does the courting. It's the French in me."

"That's barbaric," I snorted, slipping on a pot holder and emptying out the boiled noodles in the colander. "Now, I fancy you. I thought you might've fancied me too but lately I've been having second thoughts. Here I am putting myself out there. Breaking even my own rules of romanticism and asking if you fancy me as well."

There was a beat of silence and I felt my heart drop. Why put myself on the line like that? Why hurl myself into the air when I wasn't sure I trusted Louis to be there to catch me?

"I do," came his quiet reply. I dropped the pot in the sink.

"You do?" I repeated, turning to face him.

"It breaks my four step process, but I really do fancy you Elena. I was forced, by my own cousin, to come back here and ask you out but it seems you beat me to it," he sighed, hovering the colander with his wand. The water drained into the sink, steam curling towards the ceiling. "I can't help but feel slightly emasculated."

Shit. Double shit. I'm an idiot. A completely idiot.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, grabbing three bowls from the cupboard. "That wasn't my intention. I just was sick of waiting for you to make the move. I'll even ignore the fact that you have a four step process to dating."

"Which is why the emasculation is entirely my fault," he laughed, hovering the noodles to me. I caught the colander with one hand and began to empty out some noodles into the bowl before adding the cheese sauce. "There's three bowls there. You want me to stay?"

"If you want to babysit a three year old with me I wouldn't mind if you stuck around," I admitted, attempting to pick up the three bowls. Louis beamed at me and with a flick of his wand, hovered them like they weighed nothing.

"Want to try hovering a bowl?"

"Me? I don't know if I want to clean macaroni and cheese off the floor," I laughed, but pulling my wand out of my back pocket regardless.

"I'll catch it if it drops," he declared, walking ahead of me into the living room after he lowered one bowl onto the counter. I took a deep breath and swished and flicked my wand. I can do this. No need to be nervous about him anymore. He fancied me. He really and truly fancied me. Shakily the bowl rose a couple feet into the air, coming level with my eyes.

"That's it, keep your concentration," Louis instructed lowly from the doorway. I didn't break eye contact to look at him, instead took a step forward. The bowl kept its height and moved with me. It took extra longer than it usually would to walk to the living room but I did it. I didn't spill a single noodle and only when I lowered it to the coffee table did Louis burst into applause, causing me to heat up from the neck up.

"That was brilliant! It didn't waver once! You're so ahead of your level, you have no idea," he burst, plopping down on the couch next to Nessie and waving his wand once more. A handkerchief popped into thin air, which he used to gently wipe all the cheese off of my little sister's face.

"You're really good with kids," I found myself admitting as I settled in next to him.

"I've got cousins her age on my Mum's side," he shrugged, making the napkin re-disappear with another wave. We ate in silence—listening to Rapunzel warble on about how she had her own dream to see the floating lanterns. When we were done, Louis cleaned the bowls without a word and settled back next to me, his shoulder brushing on my own. We sat there in silence—our bodies pressed together and nothing more. Everything in me felt hot to the core as gently his fingers wound around my back, holding me to his side. Well my night took a turn that I didn't expect. I glanced sideways at him. He wasn't watching the movie—instead his eyes were trained on my profile, making my heart leap yet again.

"It's a good movie," he breathed.

"Seen it a million times," I admitted.

"I don't watch much Muggle entertainment," he replied with a small quirk of his lips. "Don't have one of these phellyvision things at home."

"You don't have a television at home?" I snorted.

"No! We don't use many electronics at home. None at school—the magic makes them not work," he laughed.

"So I won't be able to use my cell phone," I gasped.

"No—but you'll have letters," he giggled. "And I'll be there so you'll have someone to talk to. With the way you've been going maybe you'll even be in Ravenclaw like me."

"That would be nice," I sighed, settling into his side more. "I'm already scared I'm not going to make any friends. I mean everyone has to know about me now. Who wants to be friends with 'The Chosen One'? It's me and even I find that pretentious."

"Hey," Louis whispered, reaching around and forcing me to look at him. "That means nothing. I thought we talked about it just being an article."

"We know that but do they?"

"There are going to be those that read it differently but Hogwarts is full of gossip. You just want to stick to the people that are on your side. There will be plenty there that want to join that team. Trust me—they're my friends and family."

"So I piggy-back off of you. I want them to like me for me, Lou. Not your glowing recommendation," I sighed, extracting myself from his arms and getting off the couch. "I'll be right back. I'm going to put this one to bed."

I gently lifted the lead weight that was sleeping Nessie and made my way towards the stairs.

"Let me carry her," Louis stated, suddenly at my ear. "She looks heavy."

"Sleeping three year olds tend to be," I laughed, hoisting her easily over my shoulder and ignoring his offer. "Would you get a pair of pajamas out of the top drawer?"

"Yeah," Louis smiled, going over and grabbing the pair. I was just easing her princess gown over her head when he stepped in to slip the tiny t-shirt over her torso. I took the pants from him and slipped it up and over her diaper, covering her with the blankets.

"We lucked out. Didn't have to deal with the bedtime tantrum," I whispered, jerking my head for him to follow me back downstairs. "One thing she hates more than being told no is being told to go to bed. I guess your help is done."

"Are you kicking me out again?" Louis questioned with his brow furrowing slightly.

"No! I just figured you wouldn't want to stay that much longer," I admitted with a small shrug.

"And leave that stimulating conversation about your self-consciousness untouched? No way," he smirked.

"Well then I guess I should put on another movie. But the whole self conscious thing is another one you take to your grave," I laughed, leading the way back into the living room. He fancies me. He really truly fancies me.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"So, watch out for Peeves?"

"Yup," I laughed, lightly running my fingers along her back. Somehow during the middle of the movie (one I couldn't even tell you was about) we had shifted so I was lying propped up against the arm of the couch with Elena spread along top of me, her head resting on my chest. I couldn't believe how well things were working. How easily we fit and how I didn't stop to question and study it. How easily we fit together. How even though this was so heart-wrenchingly innocent it made my heart thud relentlessly in my chest. "Last day of term he upended a full mop bucket on my head."

Elena let out a hearty yet exhausted laughed, lifting her head slightly to look at me.

"Why?"

"Why does Peeves do anything? It was really dirty water too. James and Fred couldn't get enough of it," I supplied, laughing along with her. She returned her face to my chest, still giggling slightly.

"You're really close with your cousins, huh?" she questioned through a large yawn.

"Yeah—we were raised that way. We have lunch all together every Sunday during the Summer Holidays and a special one on Christmas. All of us play these gnarly games of Quidditch after eating. We may be family but we're also ridiculously competitive with each other."

"That game sounds absolutely frightening," she declared. "Why would you want to essentially play football seventy feet in the air?"

"Merlin—you have no idea how freeing it is. It's the one place I don't have to over analyze _anything_. When I'm in front of the goal my intuition takes over and I just _know_ where to fly. No matter how much you study, no matter how much technique you try to learn, it doesn't help. You just have to feel it. And for someone that doesn't just _feel_ things but relies so much on learning and studies it's relaxing," I explained. I could feel her give a small snort of acknowledgement.

"My brother is a goal-keeper too. He just does it with one net and not in the air. I think you've got him beat," she sighed, snuggling her nose into my chest as I continued to play patterns across her back.

"I wouldn't say that. I think I'd be far less graceful on my feet," I admitted, turning my head to watch the screen. A girl, a lion, a scarecrow, and a Tin-man were skipping down a path singing at the top of their lungs. I could feel Elena's breathing becoming less labored more slow and peaceful. I'm surprised it took her this long to fall asleep. She's been through a class, training and then a screaming toddler and had yet to pass out. I would've been out as soon as I went horizontal. I didn't want to disturb her and I didn't want to leave Nessie alone in case she woke up, so I busied myself with trying to make sense of a movie I missed half of. The group seemed to have fallen asleep in a field of poppies. A woman came on the screen—waving a ridiculous thing with a gigantic star on the end and suddenly it began to snow. Well that was wrong. To make it snow you have to use smaller circles and it certainly doesn't cover that much space. This is highly inaccurate.

I scoffed slightly, tucking my inside arm above my head and making sure my other was holding Elena tight to me so she wouldn't fall if she turned in her sleep. She made a small sigh of content in slumber, wiggling into me a bit. I could feel the physical reaction, making my cheeks heat up red. I busied myself with trying to untangle her long waves with my fingers. I had to concentrate on fixing my current predicament less she woke up. I just need to think of things like my family—or Grandmum. Yeah that's better.

There was a scraping sound coming from the entryway. I attempted to raise my body without stirring Elena but I didn't need to wait long.

"Ellie! I'm home! Nessie out like a light or do you need help?"

It wasn't her dad? Male voice definitely. Oh! Marcus! It must be Marc! She mentioned he should be coming home from football practice.

"Left over mac-n-cheese?! God I love you. Practice was grueling and I'm starving," he shouted, this time from the kitchen. Should I alert him I'm here or just wait and motion that she's asleep? She is exhausted—it would be a shame to wake her. I could hear him busying himself in the kitchen and his footsteps approaching the living room.

"_Wizard of Oz _again? Don't you watch this—who're you?"

I cringed and held a finger to my lips, motioning that his sister was out like a light.

"Sorry—didn't want to wake her," I whispered, grinning genially.

"Yeah—that wasn't a rhetorical question, bud! Who the hell are you and what are you doing underneath my little sister?"

Elena suddenly shot awake, her pelvis pressing against mine as she frantically cleared her hair from her eyes. Oh shit. Grandmum. Grandmum. Grandmum.

"Marc? Why are you yelling? I was sleeping here. Oh, Louis—why'd you let me fall asleep?" she groaned, moving up to sit on her knees.

"Who the hell is this bloke, Ellie?" Marc snapped, pretty much throwing his bowl on the table. I eased myself up, awkwardly looking between the two. Jumping up I held out my hand to him, smiling amiably.

"Louis Weasley, her tutor," I offered. He just glared at it.

"What the hell kind of lesson causes you to be _underneath_ my sister? Answer that, tutor!"

"Well we were watching a movie and talking and she fell asleep," I shrugged.

"On top of you?" he snapped.

"Marcus! Lay off! It was totally innocent," Elena groaned, getting up off the couch and coming between us.

"No, he's right, Elena. It probably did look rather compromising. I apologize and would like to extend the reassurance that I did not take advantage of her in anyway," I promised, looking at him earnestly.

"Is he for real?" Marcus questioned, looking at his sister.

"Yes, he's for _real_. And I was having a nice dream you complete arse. Go to your room so I can say goodbye to him," Elena snapped. "For once in your life can you not be an overprotective prat?"

"It's not overprotective when he's under you, Ellie!"

"Marc! He explained it already. I _fell asleep_. Like I would actually have sex with a guy on my family couch," she snapped.

"Sex! You've had sex?" he growled.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to say," I pointed out, rubbing the back of my head. "Look—I'll send Tux along with a message later. Leave you to this."

"No—you don't have to go Louis. It's okay," Elena declared, looking at me desperately. "Marc's just talking out of his arse."

"You're exhausted. I'll write. I promise," I grinned, stepping up and bravely giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "It was really nice meeting you, Marc. I would like to reiterate that _nothing_ happened. I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of Elena, _ever_."

Stepping out into the cold night air shocked me back to reality. That could've been bad. That could've been really bad. And the last thing I wanted starting something with a girl is a member of their family not thinking highly in my favor. I slipped into a side yard and quickly made the journey home. The kitchen was empty when I let myself into the cottage but I could see some light filtering down from upstairs.

"MUM! I'M HOME! Sorry I didn't send word. I went straight from James' back to Elena's," I shouted, opening the icebox and looking around it. There was a large thundering of the stairs and suddenly I was thrown face first into a carton of eggs.

"Did you do it?! Do I have to sic Kent?! Were you a bigger pussy then usual? You were there an awful long time!"

"Merlin, James!" I gasped, picking myself up out of the produce. "Are you on some sort of drug or something? I don't think I've seen you this hyperactive since you downed a whole industrial sized box of Chocolate frogs."

"Answer the damn question," James ordered, repeatedly smacking me on the arm.

"Oi! Knock it off with the physical contact!" I commanded, taking a liberal step away from my manic cousin.

"Answer the damn question then!"

"Yes! I asked her out!" I relented.

"And?"

"And she said yes."

James began to jump up and down, fisting his arms in the air.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No, of course not," I snorted. James froze and gave me a disgusted look.

"Why not! Merlin you're a wimp."

"Hey!" I snapped. "At least I didn't take five years to realize who the girl of my dreams was when she was right in front of me the whole time."

That shut him up.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't want to hurt him," I admitted, my wand pointed straight at Kent's chest.

"He volunteered," Kaylie shrugged from her perch against a tree. "Plus I cushion charmed him. It's not going to hurt."

"I did not volunteer. You told me Louis was playing dummy today," Kent groaned, shooting his twin the dirtiest of looks.

"Which is why I asked you to come. She would never stun Louis. Plus—their outing is tonight. He shouldn't have to see her till then," Kaylie grinned happily.

"Oh you think you're so smart," Kent grumbled, holding his arms out. "Just get it over with."

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you," I repeated.

"Shall I have him chase you?" Kaylie questioned innocently. I gave her a flat look. As much as I liked her she had a way of getting on my nerves with her spunk sometimes. Reminded me a lot of Miranda. Only nicer.

"It works pretty well when you're in trouble. The adrenalin helps the spell. I could chase you," Kent added. "Once I was so high on adrenalin in Kaylie and I's training that I stunned someone so hard it took three people to ennervate them."

"That really makes me want to try it on you! We only have Kaylie," I sighed.

"Stuff it, Kent. You're scaring her. Look, Elena, it's really not going to hurt him. I put this charm on him so when he lands it'll be like he's landing on a pillow. Defensive spells are a _really_ important part of your curriculum. It's going to be on the test," Kaylie sighed, standing up and pointing her want at her brother. "_Stupefy_."

Kent went down like a ton of bricks. His eyes still glazed over and open. Kaylie picked her way over the twigs and pointed her wand at his chest again.

"_Ennervate_."

Kent came too, blinking rapidly at the sky.

"Felt nothing but pillows, baby," he declared, sitting up and grinning at me. "But I do feel like I should be upset with how easy it was for you to do that to me, Kaylie-Kat."

"All for name of learning, Kenny-Boy," came her automatic response, offering him her hand. "Just give it a try. Remember, slash of a wand and picture them falling."

"Right, slash and image," I muttered, centering myself on the ground and holding my wand to Kent. He grinned at me, throwing a thumbs-up.

"_Stupefy!_"

And to my surprise—down he went.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. I only wish Louis was here to see it. His proud smile was one of the better smiles he gives me. Right behind the half quirk of his lips. Waiting through three training sessions for our date has been absolute torture. I wanted to jump him but I knew that it would probably scare him to death. When we're around others he's not as affectionate. To be polite, he told me. Well bugger me, I've landed a proper on.

"That was great!" Kaylie crowed, going over and letting him up. "Shall we try binding him this time? He'll be able to hear and see everything but his body will be locked up not allowing him to move or speak. It's the secondary method of protection because if they had their wand they could easily reverse it with non-verbal spell work."

"Sure, why not?" I giggled, jumping up and down on the balls of my feet. Kaylie patiently walked me through the steps and the spell, demonstrating it once before turning Kent back over to me.

"Just like before. Just remember that stunning is far more difficult," she declared, stepping back a few feet. I steadied my wand and prepared to jerk it upwards with force. Shouting out the spell Kent's arms and legs snapped to his torso, sending him toppling over onto his face.

"Okay—that one is going to hurt a bit more," Kaylie laughed, quickly reversing it. "But again, really, really good job. It's remarkable—you get everything almost on the first try."

"I don't know what it is," I shrugged with a huge grin. "It just flows so easily."

"You're a natural. We're going to get to second year far ahead of schedule," she grinned. "You can go Kent. We're going to study Herbology for a bit."

"Thank Merlin," Kent groaned, spitting leaves out of his face. "See you later, Lena. Have fun tonight."

And with that he was gone.

"So about tonight," Kaylie started, flouncing over to me and handing me the text. "You excited?"

"Beyond," I confirmed. Tracing the pictures of certain plants with my finger tip. "It's been torture training but not having done anything yet. He won't really touch me in presence of others. At least not like when we babysat."

"That's just Lou. It takes a while to get him comfortable in a relationship. He criticizes and over-analyzes himself so much. It's the bloody pure Ravenclaw in him—he's literally the poster child for a bronze eagle. His Patronus is even a bloody eagle," Kaylie snorted, pausing for a second to explain what we will be traveling to the school for in a few days time. There were some things they couldn't just get their hands on. "Know what you're going to wear yet?"

"My dance friends are coming over after we're done here. They won't let me leave without a stamp of approval," I groaned. "You could join us if you want? I mean you know what he'd like to see."

"Really? You want to hang with me outside of learning?" Kaylie questioned quietly.

"Of course. You're kinda hilarious. And I like your attitude. I mean I haven't known your brother or boyfriend very long but you must be some sort of saint to know how to put up with them," I giggled. Kaylie merely shrugged and flipped some hair over her shoulder.

"I've been dragged and punished along with them long enough to get used to it. Plus—I love them," she laughed.

"I can see why—they're pretty great. I mean if it wasn't for James I wouldn't have this date, would I?"

"No—you would not. Because Louis is an idiot who almost waited too long," Kaylie snorted, checking her watch. "C'mon, we're pretty much done anyways."

"How long have you been dating James?" I questioned suddenly. Kaylie looked surprised at my sudden line of questioning but cocked her head to the side. "Little over a year. But we were best friends for five before either of us realized that we even had feelings for each other."

"So you've been to his family lunches and stuff?"

"Yeah—I've been going pretty much every Sunday during the holiday since I was thirteen. Why?"

"Do you think I would fit in?" I finally found myself asking. "I mean I'm not necessarily normal am I? And I've caused James' dad a lot of work."

"The Weasley and Potter clan are good with not normal. They're often not normal themselves," she declared. "And don't worry about fitting in. Louis' sister is dating a Muggle and we all absolutely despised Fred's girlfriend until we learned about why she was the way she was. As for causing Mr. Potter a lot of work, don't even sweat it. Adder, Fred's girlfriend, had him build an all out manhunt and he caught the man that murdered my father and tried to kill me and my brother. We're used to weird shit around here—so you, my dear, are absolutely normal in comparison."

"Woah, Kay, that's really heavy," I breathed, pausing at the gate leading to my backyard. "Why're you sharing this with me?"

"For a few reasons," Kaylie shrugged, leaning against the picket fence. "One, because you're my student and you trust me. I figured you might want something behind that. Show you that I'm here for more than just teaching you. Two, because I remember the first time I saw my name in Walworth's smarmy articles. It's not fun. I just wanted to let you know that you have someone on your side in our world besides Lou."

"Well that's really nice of you," I smiled, motioning for her to go first. "I'm sorry you almost got killed."

"Eh—it was almost two years ago. I deal," she laughed, as I opened the backdoor. "Don't worry about it too much."

"Mum! Are Miri, Tati or Warren here yet?" I shouted, opening the icebox and offering Kaylie a bottle of water.

"Do you have to shout dear? Oh, hullo," Mum exclaimed, waddling into the room and brightening at the sight of Kaylie.

"Mum, this is Kaylie—she's my other tutor," I explained, taking a big bite of an apple. "Kaylie, this is my Mum."

"You didn't tell me you were expecting a new brother or sister!" she squealed, holding out her hand for mum.

"What're you talking about?" Mum questioned harshly. Kaylie recoiled, snatching back her hand and gaping between me and mum.

"Seriously, Mum. You pull that one?" I groaned. "Yes—we're waiting for a new brother to pop out."

"Oh Merlin, you just scared the pants off of me, Mrs. Miller," Kaylie snorted, placing a hand over her heart.

"That was her idea, don't encourage it," I snorted. "C'mon, let's go to my room."

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Miller!" Kaylie shouted as I dragged her away. She looked at my face and giggled. "C'mon! It was funny."

"Not the second time around. She pulled that with Missy and Nessie," I replied, opening my door. "Speak of the devil. Melissa—what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Kaylie!" Melissa exclaimed, popping out of my closet with one of my lace skirts clutched in her hand. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping your sister get ready for tonight," Kaylie stated, eyeing me apprehensively.

"Whatcha doin' with that?" I questioned sweetly.

"This? Oh—I was returning it. From the laundry room." Missy replied, rocking back on her heals. Kaylie stifled a giggle.

"SHOWDOWN, SHOWDOWN, SHOWDOWN. RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE. In this corner we have Missy Miller at four eleven and in the other Lena Miller at five foot five. Who will win this round folks?!"

"Please don't encourage her, Miri!" I declared, going over and snatching the skirt out of Melissa's hand and pushing her into our attached bathroom before shutting the door.

"You ruin all my fun," Miranda pouted, flouncing into the room and going straight to the closet. "You haven't even left us choices? Warren isn't going to be happy. Hullo, girl I don't know, I'm Miranda."

"Kaylie—I apologize on behalf of her lack of choices. We just got done tutoring," she giggled, going over and peering in besides Miri.

"So that's the other tutor?! Gosh—is _everyone_ at your school gorgeous," Tati exclaimed, dragging Warren into the room and cramming onto my bed.

"Oh—well, thank you?" Kaylie laughed, taking out a dress and holding it up to Miranda who gave a sharp shake of head.

"You don't even know what Louis looks like," I huffed.

"Oh—they're correct. He's gorgeous. All the males in his family are. Nobody gets how they got such a dashing gene pool and the rest of us are left to claw our way to beauty. What about this one? It'll bring out your eyes? He kinda loves your eyes."

"He does? They're gray…"

"They're not gray! They're—well they're gray but they're pretty!" Tati argued. "I'm Tatiana by the way and this is Warren. We apologize on behalf of his manners…apparently there is a new guy so he can't be bothered to speak with us as of this moment."

"He talks non-stop about them. It's rather annoying but also pathetically adorable," Kaylie shrugged, fingering the fabric of the shirt that Miranda was holding up.

"Sorry—back on this planet. God, Chord is so dreamy. Anyways—nice to meet you Kaylie and that shirt will not do tonight. This is a date—not bowling."

"Isn't bowling a date?" Tati questioned hesitantly.

"Not if he wants to get any," Warren exclaimed, jumping off and shoving the girls aside. "This is what you're going to wear. It matches your eyes and it'll show off your kickin' dance bod. Trust me—he'll pant."

"Isn't it a little risqué?" Tati worried. Kaylie took it from his hands and stalked over to me, holding it to my chest.

"I kinda like it. I mean he has seen her in jeans and a top plenty of times. Though hate to break it to you but Lou does _not_ sleep on the first date. Or the second for that matter."

"I second this dress and question that statement," Miranda chirped.

"Oi! I wasn't planning on doing that!" I exclaimed, taking the chance to examine the dress to cover my blushing face.

"He's the epitome of a gentleman. He would never," Kaylie explained, perching on the edge of the bed next to Tati. "Ever."

"That's a shame," Warren sighed, going behind and hefting my hair on top of my head.

"Not all of us are slags, War," I pointed out.

"I take offense to that. What'd you think ladies? Up?"

"You know she won't do that, why even ask?" Miri sighed, checking a text on her phone.

"I'll wear this if you guys stop picking at me," I declared, holding it against my frame. The dress was tight and rather short with sheer lace long sleeves and lace lined body in a heather gray and a deep v-neck for the top. Maybe a bit over the top for a first date but I wasn't ready to argue with four people.

"Make her wear her over the knee boots. They're the same color and have that sorta medium height heel that'll make her a bit taller and her legs look absolutely endless," Tati ordered-pointing towards the closet. Warren bent down and began throwing shoes out at random intervals.

"These?"

"Yes, perfect," Miri exclaimed, going over to my jewelry and picking through.

"The turquoise chandeliers," I ordered. They all stared at me. "What I don't get to decide on bits of this outfit? And I'm wearing the jean jacket to dress it down."

"We will allot that," Kaylie nodded, gathering her bag that she set on top of my chair. "Now I must be going. I'll tell Lou that he better be prepared because you're going to look great."

"I liked her," Tati stated once she was gone.

"Yeah—she's really nice. They all are. Her brother, her boyfriend. They're all connected to each other and I'm just some outsider popping into the picture," I sighed.

"That's so not true! He likes your eyes! What guy would mention that if they didn't already _really_ fancy you," Tati exclaimed, rushing over and pulling me into her five foot frame for a hug.

"Thanks Tati—it's not so much him as the group as a whole," I laughed, going into my bathroom and starting up the shower.

"Can I see your laptop?!" Warren shouted as I started up the water.

"Not if you're going to go on those stupid gay love websites! The last one gave me a huge virus," I stated, popping my head back into the room.

"Facebook then?" Warren pouted.

"Yeah sure," I shrugged, stripping down and hopping into the shower.

"Hey! Devin just messaged me!" Warren shouted through the door.

"Don't tell him that!"

"Tell him what?!" I shouted back, popping my head around the curtain and trying to keep the shampoo out of my eyes. "What'd you tell him?!"

"See now you've got him going!" Miri snapped.

"If someone doesn't start talking I'm going to come out there!"

"Just finish your shower! We've got it under control," Tati declared, popping her head into the bathroom.

"What needs to be controlled?" I gaped.

"Just shower," she sighed, retreating back in the room. I rushed through the rest, only nicking myself twice in the process of shaving my legs, and threw on a robe.

"Okay—someone start talking!" I exclaimed, practically whipping Warren in the face with my sopping wet hair.

"Warren is a big fat idiot," Miri snorted. "He told him you're going on a date tonight and that's why we all can't go out."

"Why is that such a big deal?" I sighed, throwing myself over Tati's lap to plug in my hair dryer. She took it from my hands and began to dry layer by layer for me.

"Because now he's asking all sorts of questions," Miri groaned, grabbing the laptop from War's lap and typing something furiously. "Because she likes him and he likes her that's why people go on dates."

"If that won't tell him, nothing will," Warren stated sarcastically.

"Better then beating around the bush that she'll never be interested in him," Miri snorted.

"He's not interested in me!" I exclaimed, throwing one hand in the air.

"Then why is he giving us the fifth degree?" Miri replied, snapping the computer shut.

"I was going to talk to Chord!" Warren whined.

"Too bad! I'm sick of Devin!"

"Well I'm sick of you!"

Oh this date couldn't start soon enough.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"VIC!"

I grabbed another two shirts from my closet and threw them on my bed.

"VICTOIRE!"

"What?!" Vic questioned from my doorway with her toothbrush in her mouth. I looked down at my boxer and undershirt clad shelf and at my bed then at her. Is 'what?' seriously a question?

"Help me please?" I relented, motioning towards the mess on my bed.

"I have a date too you know. Saturday is a big night for dates," she commented, wiping some of the toothpaste from around her mouth.

"Vic," I whined. "You could wear a sack and Teddy would still love you. Help. Please."

"I can't believe you're asking for help. You're usually really good at putting yourself together," Dom stated from right behind Vic. "And those are really cute boxers. You planning on letting her see those?"

"Dom dear, if you're not going to play nice don't play at all," Victoire warned as I glanced down at my over comical dragon print boxers.

"No! I'm not that type of guy," I stated anyways. "Just help me."

"Got it," Vic declared, layer some things together. "Black military shirt, under light blue pull over jumper, under the fitted navy corduroy sport coat with your jeans and plain trainers. It's casual and dressy. Perfect for a first date."

"Thank you, oh fashion guru," I breathed, beginning to pull on the articles of clothing.

"Where you taking her anyways?" Vic questioned, sticking her toothbrush back in her mouth.

"Dinner and dancing," I answered, shrugging on the jacket. My sisters gaped at me.

"But, Lou, you have no rhythm whatsoever."Dom stated slowly. "Why in the world would you take her dancing?"

"Because she told me that she dances every day but never really _dances_. It's all choreography and lessons and no spontaneity. So I figured I'd give her spontaneity dancing," I declared.

"Does she know you can't dance," Victoire laughed through a mouthful of foam. "Or is this going to be one embarrassing surprise for her."

"I can dance," I argued. They blinked at me. "Well I would like to make her happy."

"That should be interesting," Dominique declared. "Let me know if you get a second date."

"Dom," Victoire hissed following after her. "Don't scare him!"

Oh man, maybe this is a very, very bad idea. I could change it now. Do dinner and—something. Dinner and something. But I already looked up everything. It was all planned out. I couldn't just _wing_ it. I mean I already knew I was going to make a fool of myself but at least she would be having fun. But maybe she would be so embarrassed to be around me that she won't want to go out again.

"I was kidding," Dominique stated from the doorway again. "I'm sure she'll find the mere thought of the date endearing."

"But what if I completely turn her off?" I questioned, beginning to hang up the extra clothes lying around. "What then?"

"Merlin, you really like this girl don't you?" Dom gasped, plopping down on the bed. "Kaylie said you didn't even do your ridiculous four step process."

"The four step process isn't ridiculous," I argued back.

"It landed you Amy March, so yes it is," Dom snorted.

"If everyone was so opposed to her, why did you all let me date her for half a year?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Because we all have to make our own dating mistakes," Dom shrugged. "But you really fancy this girl?"

"I really do," I answered after letting out a rather large breath.

"You'll be fine. Don't show her the boxers though. Uncle Charlie gave you them as a gag-gift," Dom ordered, brandishing a finger at me and leaving the room again.

"First date!" I called after her. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time, rubbing the back of my hair with my fist. I was as ready as I'll ever be. Stuffing my wand in my jacket pocket a rocketed downstairs and grabbed the bouquet of flowers off the table.

"You might want to transfigure those before apparating. They get all smooshed otherwise," Dad shouted from the living room. I groaned but unearthed my wand and quickly transfigured the bouquet into a rubber duck.

"Got it! Bye!" I shouted, heading out to the garden. Mum looked up from the veggies and beamed.

"You look nice, mon chérie," she quipped as I reached our apparation point. "Be safe."

"I will Mum. I'll be home late," I replied. She raised her eyebrows at me. "But not too late. I'll send word when I'm on my way."

And with that I turned around my shoulder and into voidless space. I took a great big breath upon landing. Not because I needed it (I did) but because everything just became so much more real. Sure we've seen each other since then and it's been torture to not hold her like I did on that couch but now its happening. It's just going to be me and her and whatever comes from that. I was nervous. Stepping out of the apparation point, I walked down the street to her door. I froze then. Just knock. Knock. I mean you've hung out with her before. Conversation is always really easy. Things flow. And you fancy her. So why can't you knock on the damn door. On three—okay. One, two—

"Oh! Mr. Weasley, right?"

I jumped almost a foot in the air. Her dad had swung open the door just as I was raising a fist. He looked surprised to see me.

"Yes, sir. I'm, erm, here to pick up Elena," I declared, holding out my hand to him. He grasped it and gave it a firm shake, a small smile blooming on his face.

"That's right—you're her date tonight are you not?"

"That's correct, sir," I replied. He stepped aside and allowed me into the entry way.

"I suppose the supermarket can wait then."

"Late for groceries, isn't it?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Not when you have a pregnant wife," he laughed, leading me to the living room.

"Ellie! Your date is here!" he shouted, popping his head into the hallway. There was a slammed door and some running up some steps before Marcus emerged. Oh, just wonderful. He's going to punch me.

"Dad! Don't let Marc at him!" Elena shouted from down the hall, her own shoes clicking as she came running. I almost needed to sit when she emerged herself. "Marc! Don't you dare!"

"I just want to shake his hand," Marc grinned, but his eyes still very wary of me.

"More like you want to break his hand," Elena snipped, coming and threading her arm through mine. "Let's go. Nothing else to do here."

"Wait," I laughed, extracting myself and giving her a small smile before turning to her dad and older brother. "I'll be sure to have her back before midnight. We will be in downtown London—nothing sketchy. Just a nice area with restaurants and such."

"See, Marc, he's a really nice kid," Mr. Miller laughed, giving my hand another shake. Elena groaned softly behind me. Marcus merely grunted before giving me a slight nod. "Have fun you two."

"Gotcha! Bye!" Elena exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the front door. "Thank god that went off without a hitch. Marc was spouting nonsense about bringing out a baseball bat."

"Wait—give me a second to catch my breath," I laughed as she practically dragged me down the street. I took a small step back and took one of her hands in mine. She looked beyond amazing. Like I need to think of Grandmum amazing. Her legs looked long and the dress was slightly more low cut than anything I've seen her in. I just wanted to plaster her to me and snog her right there. But I'm a gentleman…of course I have to be. Bloody morals. "You look absolutely amazing."

She looked down at our hands for a second, her cheeks clearly growing redder under the street lamp.

"Well, thank you," she replied finally.

"Before we go I have something for you," I announced, unearthing the duck from my pocket. I handed it to her, causing her to furrow her brow in the cutest way.

"A rubber ducky?" she questioned, holding it on one hand.

"Nope," I answered with a small smirk. She frowned and went to go wave the duck in my face but I had already taken my wand out and transfigured the flowers back to their normal state. Elena gasped and brought the flowers to her face so she could examine them.

"Really?" she laughed, waving the flowers slightly. "A rubber duck?"

"It was the first thing I could think of," I shrugged. "Thought you would like more to go with the one I already gave you."

"They're lovely," she murmured, bringing the tulips up to her nose to smell them. "Shall I run them back to the house?"

"No need," I shrugged, flicking my wand at them again. The flowers were once again a duck with a small _pop_. She burst out laughing. "They're equally as portable with us."

"You're mad, you know that?" she giggled, handing the duck back to me so I could slip it into my pocket.

"Good mad or bad mad?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine and starting down the street to a point we could apparate at.

"Oh definitely bad mad," she stated sagely. I gave her an alarmed look. "But don't worry. Sanity is overrated."

"Speaking of sanity, would you be okay to apparate?" I questioned hesitantly.

"I guess so—but if I hurl on my dress it's your fault," she shrugged, wrapping her free arm around my arm that was holding her hand.

"Luckily, love," I started, unearthing my wand and pulling her into the safe spot. "I'm magic and can fix that."

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

"So what now?" I questioned, swinging our arms between us. "Good choice by the way. Thai is actually one of my favorites."

"You said that in letter number seven," Louis pointed out with a small smile. I froze and gave him a bewildered look.

"That's why you picked it? You remembered that?" I questioned incredulously.

"Yeah—I remember everything," Louis sighed, taking his free hand and tapping his skull. "Steel trap."

"Oh-so you won't forget this date," I questioned.

"I don't think I could forget this date if my mind was a sieve," he answered. I felt the warm glow that has been ever present this whole night grow. Taking the hands that we were holding I looped it around my shoulders and leaned into him. Again with the intoxicating smell of wood, the sea, and something that was undesirably him. I could get lost in it. "As for what's next…well you must promise very much not to judge me."

"Why would I ever judge you?" I questioned, my ears perking as the sound of a baseline happened nearby. I suddenly could see another line in a letter I had written him. "No way?! You didn't have to do this!"

"But I wanted to give you some rule free dancing," he laughed, reaching over and clearing some hair out of my face. "But I have a confession."

"What's that?"

"I have no rhythm whatsoever. This is purely for you," he admitted—the tops of his ears bright red. I burst out laughing, leaning into him as he pay the fees at the door.

"I'm sure I've worked with worse," I assured, bouncing on the balls of my feet in pure excitement. When I go out with my dance friends it's never to things like this. They claim they dance themselves out during the week to ever go to a club of any sort. I could feel the music already flowing through me.

"We won't stay for long," I shouted, looking at him over my shoulder. He looked distinctly uncomfortable with the mass of moving people in front of us. "After this we can go to a nice quiet park, my little bookworm."

"No! We'll stay as long as you want. This is my date for you. You're cashing in, aren't you?" he stated—giving me an encouraging smile. I descended the stairs into the sunken dance floor and pulled him to me.

"Do you feel the beat?" I questioned, beginning to move my hips.

"All I hear is noise," he relented, leaning into my ear to inform me of such. I held his hands in mine and began to clap them to the base line.

"You move to that!" I ordered, twitching my hips and placing my hands on the same spot of his body. I began to force him to move to that, which only made him make a funny face at me.

"Let loose!" I declared, taking one arm and using it to spin myself. "You picked it!"

"I don't want to embarrass you!" he shouted back, his hands on my waist.

"You couldn't if you tried," I replied, letting go of him and really letting lose. When I peeked at him next I burst out laughing. He was _trying_, I'll give him that. But he was right. He had no rhythm at all. So I grabbed his arms and forced him to circle my waist so I could lead him to the music. "Not that hard!"

"Easy for you to say—you do it all so easily. Move," he answered in my ear as I flipped around and forced his body to move with mine.

"See—just follow me," I sighed, guiding us to twist and turn. I could feel his reaction to me on my arse. It somehow left a glowing piece of pride in the pit of my stomach. His breath was on my neck. Suddenly he raised and arm, forced me to twirl and snapped me back to him.

"What was _that_?!" I questioned. I could feel the huge smile on my face at the mere thought of him doing whatever it was he just did. "That, Weasley, was a total move."

"It was not," he argued, letting me guide him once again. "I was just getting you to face me."

"Well you did it with style!" I laughed as he released me to move on my own again. I could feel the sweat pool at the base of my neck but I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to stop moving. "I could do this forever."

"I could use a drink," he admitted. "But it can wait."

"No! Go!" I exclaimed, giving him a small shooing motion. "I'm thirsty too. I won't move an inch."

He gave me a grateful smile and quickly escaped the dance floor. I continued to shimmy to the music. Feeling the beat run through me to my core. Suddenly there was pressure on my back. Oh lovely—the one bad thing about a club. I stepped forward and turned around. There stood an unassuming dude—taller than me. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Smoothly dressed. One of those guys that go to clubs just to pick up a girl. I gave him a sorry shake of my head but he only reached for my hand again.

"Sorry! With someone!" I shouted over the music. He grabbed for my hand again—not saying anything. "No! Not going to happen!"

"One dance," he shouted.

"I'm with someone!" I replied, taking another step back. "He's coming right back. Went to get water."

"C'mon, honey. One dance."

"Nope dude! Gotta go!" I declared, escaping from the dance floor. I could still feel his hand on my wrist. I frowned and gave it a hardy shake. I glanced towards the bar and was relieved to see that Lou was heading back over, sipping out of one of the plastic cups in his hands. He noticed me and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go!" I shouted, hurrying up to him and taking the extra cup. "Total creep on the dance floor."

"What?! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you," he exclaimed, looking alarmed at the bodies slightly below us.

"No—shush. It's fine. Happens all the time," I argued, taking his free hand and walking towards the door. "It's getting hot anyways. Let's go find that park."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, holding back a bit.

"Positive," I replied, bursting into the street and taking a deep breath. I turned to the bouncer and gave him a large smile. "Know of any good playgrounds around here?"

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"So you really don't have rhythm," Elena laughed, plopping down on the free swing and taking a large sip of the water.

"None," I replied, going behind her and taking hold of the chains. She looked upside down and me and crinkled her nose slightly.

"It was rather adorable watching you try to have some though."

"Oh gee thanks," I snorted.

"No! It was! And you had that move!"

"I still don't think it was a move," I replied with a shrug. She dug her feet into the ground so she could stand on the bed of the swing, putting her above me.

"Oh, bookworm, that was a move to end all moves," she answered with a small smirk before jumping onto the spongy safety ground that was underneath us. This put her just at the right level for me to put one hand in her hair, clearing it from her face. "Tonight's been lots of fun."

"I've had a brilliant time," I admitted. "Even attempting to dance. I'm sorry that guy chased you away and you had to stop."

"Who says we have to stop?" She declared, throwing her arms around my neck. "Go ahead and put your hands on my waist."

"There's no music," I commented, giving her a confused glance. She began to lead me again, slowly side to side and then in a small circle.

"Not aloud," she answered like it was completely obvious. "Just close your eyes."

I listened to her—resting my cheek on the top of her head and just let her guide us, slowly and languidly.

"See—you don't need music to dance. It's in your soul," she whispered into my chest. I felt like everything just belonged so much that I began to ache. I stopped us abruptly causing her to raise her face to mine.

"I don't normally do this on the first date," I started, my breath catching in my chest.

"Do what?" she questioned, pulling herself tighter to me.

"Kiss," I answered, letting go with one hand and clearing one of her stubborn locks.

"Why are you stating that?"

"Because I'm asking you if I can," I managed to get out. "Kiss you, that is?"

"If you asked three days ago I would've said yes," she laughed, standing on her toes and gently grazing her nose with mine. Hesitantly I held one of her cheeks before matching our lips together. She immediately pressed closer to me, her lips parting slightly as she breathed out. I pressed on, grazing lip and lip before pressing a bit harder and holding her firmer to me. She responded immediately, her hands tangling in my hair and her lips parting a bit more and allowing me to slip into her mouth. It lasted a bit longer—a battle of wills before we pulled apart. I smiled lazily at her, grazing her bottom lip with the edge of my thumb.

"I _wish_ I did that three days ago," I managed to get out. She smiled, reaching up and brushing some of my own hair out of my eyes.

"Next time there's no need to ask," she smirked, leaning in and giving me one hard kiss. "You're honestly too polite sometimes. Now come one—there's a twisty slide over there calling our names."

"How do you do that?!" I called out as she ran towards the play set.

"Do what?" she questioned, freezing and waiting until I caught up with her.

"Just make everything seem like it's the best thing in the world?" I laughed, watching her climb the ladder. It was a nice view.

"Practice!" she exclaimed, looking down at me. "Now get up here. I think there's a pirate spy-glass too. And if we get to the roof the stars will be amazing."

"Won't that be hard in those shoes?" I questioned, hesitantly following.

"Nah—there's the barrier to make sure kiddies don't fall. It'll be a fast jump. C'mon you fly seventy feet in the air—no need to be scared about a mere five."

She climbed with ease—like she's been scaling plastic and wooden jungle gyms her whole life. Once on top of the structure I nudged her to sitting position so I could lay my jacket underneath the two of us.

"See—millions and millions of stars," she sighed. I grinned at her picking out some of the stuff you learn you first year.

"Perfect time to continue your lessons then," I declared, pointing directly above us. "Ursa major is a large part of Astrology. It's said to ground our magic. Then you drag it down to ursa minor which pours out all the negative energy in ourselves."

"You know all the constellations?" she questioned with a small smile, her head settling into my shoulder.

"Most," I answered with a laugh. I drew a line downwards and grinned. "Casseiopeia. In Greek mythology she's the beautiful one. That can be your constellation, yeah?"

"I don't need a constellation," she sighed.

"But you deserve the whole sky," I countered. I could hear a sharp intake of breath.

"That had to be the most corny…the most sappy…the most romantic thing _any_ guy has ever said to me," she laughed, sitting up and hovering over my face. I reached my upper body up so our lips could meet yet again. She immediately rested her upper body onto mine, throwing herself yet again into the kiss. She gets so intimate with even the most simple of kisses. It has to be the sexiest thing I've ever encountered. There were long moments of kissing. Long moments of silence and touch. Long moments of me and her. It was more then I can ask for.

Suddenly I had to pull away. I gently deposited her away and sat up, scanning the area.

"What is it?" she questioned, sitting up and looking into the dark with me.

"I thought I heard," I started. Elena slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say those words. Murder starts with those words," she snapped, looking spastically around. "We're in a neighborhood though. People will hear our screams. So come here."

She tried to pull me back towards her. But I refused, still scanning the edge of the park where it faded away into darkness.

"You're starting to scare me," she whispered as I slowly grabbed my wand from under us. Then it was again. A small crack. I held up a hand.

"Get out your wand," I ordered in a rushed whisper. Elena gave me an alarmed look but listened, pulling her wand out of her boot. "I'm glad you have it with you."

"I feel empty without it," she quietly admitted, shivering slightly.

"Do you remember the light spell?" I questioned under my breath. She nodded. "Cast it?"

"_Lumos_," she whispered, sending the tip of her wand a glow.

"Stay here," I ordered, sliding towards the edge of the roof.

"Lou," she pleaded.

"It's alright. Probably just a dog. I'm paranoid," I smiled, before sliding off the edge and back onto the main platform. I stopped again and strained my ears against the pressing silence. Every piece of lessons from my family came flooding back at me. Uncle Harry always said that intuition was your best friend. And my intuition was going off like a pack of Wizbang fireworks. That noise wasn't an animal—that noise was someone creeping around. Of course it could just be another couple like us, looking for a place to settle for a bit but my gut was screaming at me to stay at alert. There it was again. A crack, like a twig, to my left. I lit my own wand and cast it in that direction. There was a shadow there. One that I could hardly make out but I saw all I needed to see in a split second.

"Elena—get low!" I shouted, jumping off and casting a gigantic shield in our direction. It was just in time. The mystery guest's first spell hit the shield with a _BANG_! and causing my it to shatter. I sent an errant stunning spell in its direction but Elena let out a scream above me.

"Ellie! Jump down! Get behind something!" I ordered, backing up so I could get a better vantage point. I heard the thud of something behind me and I prayed that it was Elena coming down to take cover. "I give you full permission to fire anything you can at them, Ellie. Anything."

The next spell came whizzing from behind me and I was just able to twist out of the way. I scaled the ladder again and dove into the castle where Elena was pressed hard against one of the walls. She looked at me with big eyes. I held a finger to my lips. I think there were two of them. One on each side of us. They weren't attacking. Why weren't they attacking?

"When I tell you I need you to try and stun them, okay?" I ordered in a hushed voice, taking her face in my hands. "You hear me? You learned that today, right?"

She nodded.

"Then you just keep shooting. We're going to try to get out of here so we can apparate somewhere safe."

Suddenly the tower to the left of us exploded with the force of a spell. Elena let out a gurgled shriek as I instinctively tucked her under me and put a bubble around us to avoid falling pieces of wood and metal.

"On the count of three we're going to jump down and make a run towards the street. I need you to keep a hold of my hand no matter what, do you hear me?" I questioned. She nodded again. "While we run just keep throwing spells behind you. They're going to try to shoot at us."

"Who are they," she hissed as I rose up on my haunches.

"I don't know and I don't want to stick around to find out," I replied, rocking forward so I could get ready to drag her off this structure with me. Another spell hit close to us making Elena jump again. They're trying to flush us out. There's likely one to our back left and our back right. The best bet would be to go forward.

"Get ready, love. I'm not going to let them touch you. Get ready…one—two—THREE!" And I jumped down, dragging her with me. I misjudged, there was one right in front of us. Before I could even say the spell there was a flash of red over my shoulder and he went down. I kept running. I couldn't stop to congratulate her just yet. I had to make it somewhere we could apparate without splinching. The second one was closing in. I sent a rather livid impedimenta jinx his way, hitting him square in the chest and slowing him down enough to turn over myself and drag Elena and I to safety.


	11. Chapter 11

We landed with such force that I wound up pulling her to the grass with me. She was shaking like a leaf. I quickly pulled her to me, cradling her like I did in the minister's office.

"It's okay, Ellie. We're safe. It's okay, baby," I stated, quickly clearing all the hair off her face so I could give her a hard kiss on the forehead. "We're safe now. It's okay."

"You saved me," she managed to get out through chattering teeth. "You protected me."

"No—you saved me. You got that guy clean. He went down. We're done now though. They're not going to get you here, Ellie," I declared, holding her face in my hands. She still hasn't stopped shaking.

"Where's here?"

"My Uncle's house. It's the first place I thought of," I replied, standing from the grass and helping her to her feet. I whipped my sweater off over my head (my coat was still left on top of the playground) and wrapped it around her shoulders. "C'mon let's get you inside."

"I don't think I can move," she admitted before putting a hand over her mouth. "I don't think I can move anymore."

"C'mere. I'll carry you," I stated, sweeping her into my arms and walking through the barrier that prevented us from apparating closer. "We're going to get you warm, okay? There's no need to be scared, baby. We're safe now."

Going as quickly as possible I somehow forced myself to the doorstep, giving the solid wooden door a few swift kicks. Elena was still shaking violently in my arms as she buried her face in my neck. I could feel the tears start to fall and stain my skin.

"Shh—it's okay. It's all over," I whispered, giving the door another few hard kicks. It swung open just as I was going to barrage it with more.

"Louis!" Aunt Ginny exclaimed, stepping to the side and holding her dressing gown closer to her. "What're you doing here?"

"Where's Uncle Harry?" I questioned, hurrying into the living room and gently depositing Elena onto the couch. I yanked a blanket from the back of it and wrapped her securely, pressing my head onto the top of hers. "I need Uncle Harry."

"What happened?" Aunt Ginny gasped, kneeling down beside me.

"Please—Uncle Harry," I begged. "We've been attacked."

"Where?!" Aunt Ginny gasped, standing.

"Aunt Ginny, please. I need Uncle Harry," I repeated, looking up at her. She nodded briskly hurrying off in the direction of his office. Before he could return the fire flared up, releasing James and Kaylie—all smiley and happy. They froze when they saw us.

"Lou?" James gasped, rushing over. "Lou what happened?"

I shook my head, only tightening my grip on Elena who let out a rather weak whimper. Uncle Harry came rushing into the room then.

"Lou! What's this about being attacked?" he demanded. Elena let out a choked sob.

"Attacked?!" Kaylie gasped, placing a hand on Elena's back.

"Please stop crying, we're safe," I whispered into Elena's hair before turning to my uncle.

"We were attacked in downtown London tonight. We were in a random park. Two men. I heard them before and managed to get a shield up for the first spell but it went downhill from there. If Ellie hadn't stunned one when we made a run for it so I could apparate I probably would've been down for the count," I recounted, reaching inside the blankets to give Elena's hand a squeeze. She let out another sob. This made Aunt Ginny jump to action.

"James—tea," she ordered, going over to the couch and sitting beside Elena. James hurried off towards the kitchen and a second later the kettle began to sing. "It's alright dear. We're not going to let them get you."

"Did you see their faces?" Uncle Harry questioned, coming over to put his hands on my shoulders.

"No," I sighed. "It was too dark. I should've done something more. I should've been out of there before they even had a chance to attack."

"No, no," Uncle Harry breathed, pulling me into a hug. "You did well, son. You did really well. You got yourselves here and whole."

"I saw one of them," Elena announced suddenly, pulling herself from Kaylie's arms. "It was that guy."

"What guy?" I questioned, going over and wiping away some tears with my thumbs. "What guy, baby?"

"The guy from the club," she supplied. "The skeeze that tried to get me to dance with him. He was the one I stunned."

"Are you sure?" I questioned alarmingly. Elena just nodded.

"That means they followed us. For at least an hour before attacking," I groaned.

"Lou, man, it's not your fault. You didn't know," James sighed, returning with a huge mug of tea. He forced it into Elena's hands and ordered her to drink—just like his mother would. "How could you know they were following you?"

"Been more observant?" I shrugged, beginning to pace.

"No!" Elena exclaimed. "James is right. We didn't know. We couldn't until they struck."

"I'm so sorry, Ellie," I sighed, sinking into the couch next to her. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's alright—it was wonderful before all that," she replied, smiling weakly. Kaylie shoved the second mug of tea into my hands and gave me a knowing look.

"I need to call my parents. It's almost midnight," Elena announced suddenly.

"We have a phone—c'mon dear," Aunt Ginny exclaimed, jumping at the chance. Elena gently set her tea on the table and disentangled herself from the blankets.

I was just about to ask Uncle Harry what he thought it meant when a bird came crashing through the window—sending glass flying everywhere. Before I could even tell what it looked like, it dropped a note at Uncle Harry's feet and took off back where it came. We all stood there in silence for a moment before James swore.

"James!" Aunt Ginny exclaimed as she rushed into the room—a bewildered look on her face.

"Sorry Mum, glass got Kay," he explained, pressing his hand over the gash in her arm.

"Why hasn't anyone repaired that yet?" Aunt Ginny hissed, waving her wand at the window and setting it whole again.

"Still kind of in shock dear," Uncle Harry sighed, eyeing the note at his feet. "I don't even think it was an owl."

"I think it was a hawk," Kaylie offered as Aunt Ginny easily healed her cut and cleaned up the blood staining her jumper. Suddenly the fire flared up and Uncle Ron came stumbling into the room.

"Harry! Harry! I just got the most bizarre note from this gigantic owl," he started. But before he could finish the fire flared again and Uncle George came stumbling out into the room, a piece of paper clenched in his hand.

"Harry—I think something is wrong," he stated but before even he could finish the fire roared once more and my own father came stumbling into the room.

"Louis!" he exclaimed, hurrying over. "Are you alright, what're you doing here? Have you spoken to your sister?"

"No I'm not alright and no I haven't spoken to either of them," I groaned.

"What happened to you?" he questioned.

"He and Elena were attacked tonight. Two unknown wizards," Uncle Harry explained. "What's the matter with the girls?"

"Attacked! Are you hurt? Is Elena alright?" Dad exclaimed, grabbing onto me.

"I'm fine Dad. What's wrong with Victoire or Dom?"

"I don't know! Vic isn't home yet and a gigantic hawk just flew into the house and left me this note."

"You too?!" George exclaimed, holding up his piece of paper.

"That's what I was trying to tell him," Uncle Ron stated, jamming his hand into his pocket and lifting out his own scrap of paper. Uncle Harry looked at his feet and bent down to grab his own note on the floor.

"What does this have to do with Vic?" I questioned hesitantly.

"The note said they were coming for her and nothing was going to stop them," Dad groaned. "I don't know where she is!"

"Wait," George ordered. "That's what both of ours says."

"Mine too," Uncle Harry sighed, showing the piece of paper with jagged writing.

"So you don't think it's in regards to Victoire?" Dad sighed.

"No—I think it's in regards to me," Elena choked from the doorway. "Why else would we be randomly attacked tonight?"

"I hate to say it but I think you're right," Uncle Harry moaned, roughly rubbing his eyes. "The notes went to all the places that Louis would take her to. Home, to me, to you Ron, or to George. The ones in the family who could help them."

"Why?" Elena questioned quietly. I jumped up from the couch and gathered her in my arms.

"Nobody is going to get you," I stated firmly. "I won't let anyone get you."

"I've got to go call Kingsley," Uncle Harry declared. "Elena—Louis is right. We won't let anyone touch a hair on your head. Now, how long until your parents expect you home?"

"About a half hour maybe. I told them the tube broke down," she shrugged as Uncle Harry gave a nod and hurried down to his office. "I don't want them to know about this."

"What?" Dad questioned. "Dear, they're going to want to know if you're in trouble."

"No! They're not a part of this world. I don't want to scare them. I know you guys can protect me so it's just easier if they don't know," Elena explained. "I'm of age in your world anyways, aren't I? Isn't it my choice if they know or not?"

"Ellie, are you sure?" I questioned, pressing my forehead against hers. She gave her head a firm nod so I turned hopefully to my uncles and father.

"It's up to Harry. I'm going to go to your room, Gin, and call some of the Aurors under me. We'll need them to keep watch on her tonight," Uncle Ron declared, hurrying towards the stairs.

"What now?" Elena questioned, steeling herself slightly.

"If I know Harry—which I bloody well do—he's going to have someone with you at all times," George stated simply.

"What about my family. I can't let them get hurt," she immediately followed.

"Them too—you'll all be protected by the best wizards we have to offer," Uncle Harry stated, striding back into the room.

"Ron went to go call some in right now, dear," Aunt Ginny explained.

"Right—I'll escort you home now and speak to your parents," Uncle Harry started.

"No! I told everyone else that I don't want them to know about this. The baby is almost here and they don't need any other things to worry about. I'm of age in this world—I can make this decision."

"None of you told Gran and Grandpop what you were doing when you were our age—it's a valid request, Dad," James spoke up. Uncle Harry shot him a dirty look.

"What was going on when we were your age isn't really a comparison, James," he chided.

"Yeah—it was worse. It's not like we're going to leave her alone regardless. Let her folks have the peace of mind," he shrugged. Elena shot him a thankful look.

"If it gets any worse they're the first to know," Uncle Harry relented, "and only because they're not in our world completely."

"Harry—honestly," Aunt Ginny began to fight.

"No! Please, Mrs. Potter. They don't need this on their head. They don't really understand anything about magic as it is. They think it's something easy. Something that doesn't interfere with our lives. I don't want to prevent my sister from getting her training. If they find out they'll lock us completely from the world forever. No more training me. No more controlling it. And Missy will only get worse without training herself. She's already blowing stuff up with every mood swing. Please just let them be in the dark."

James, Kaylie and I eyed Aunt Ginny wearily. She looked so torn. I knew she was only basing her decision on her own experiences and always wanting to be in support of her own family but finally her face crumpled.

"I draw the line at changing their memories like the Grangers," she finally relented.

Elena looked horrified.

"Not going to happen," I assured, planting a light kiss on her temple. "Never going to happen."

"Right! Conners and Stevens said they'd be outside your apparation point in three minutes so they should be here now. Lily woke up and wants to know what's going on," Uncle Ron exclaimed, powering down the stairs. "I'll be happy to join them tonight if you want me to Harry."

"Great, Ronald! Did you have to go stomping around like a dragon?" Ginny groaned, making her way towards the stairs. She froze at Elena though and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright, dear. When my husband goes into protection duty he goes manic. Nothing is going to touch you or your family."

Then she swept upstairs, cursing her older brother under her breath.

"Right—I'm sure Hermione is worried. I'll take tonight and you tomorrow? Then when we settle a base line we can keep it to just our senior field agents," Uncle Harry declared, throwing on his coat. "Lou wait for my Patronus before apparating her home."

"I'll let Gin know where you're going," George sighed, making his way towards the stairs. "But you owe me for intercepting her wrath, Ronald."

"Dad—can I stay with James tonight so I can have access to calling Ellie?" I questioned, as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"Of course—I'll go home and try to prevent your mother from having kittens. She's already pacing the house waiting for Victoire to get home," Dad sighed, coming over and giving Elena a fond hug before cuffing me lightly around the ear. "Just be safe—yeah?"

Kaylie rushed over and entrapped Elena in a hug, forcing her to let go of my hand.

"You look lovely—we did good work," she sighed. "I'm sorry it had to end so horribly. I got a beautiful gown once ruined under similar circumstances."

"Kaylie," James replied with utter shock. "You were stabbed to the point of almost losing you. As frightening as what they went through tonight I'm not sure it holds a candle."

"I'm just saying that I understand lovely evenings being ruined. It sucks," Kaylie argued, going over and gathering a small handful of floo powder. She paused and gave James a lingering kiss. "We're lucky we have all these resources to help. We're lucky that we can prevent tragedy before it happens."

"She's batty, I swear," James grumbled before turning to us. "I'll go set up your camp bed, mate."

And then we were alone. Just the two of us standing in what was seconds ago a packed and flurried living room.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, turning to Elena and wishing she would look at me.

"I'm scared," she admitted, not making eye contact. "I'm scared that you were able to realize something was wrong. I was trying to get you to lie back down. What if you listened?"

"I'm scared too," I replied, longing to gather her in my arms but not wanting to push anything. "As for you not being able to realize? Do you not see the men that I'm related to? You got a taste of it tonight. Uncle Harry is my godfather. I've been raised at a young age to listen to the sounds that normal people don't. It's in my blood."

"You were rather impressive."

"I wish I wouldn't have had to be," I relented. "Everything is ruined now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena declared, her eyes like steel as she wheeled on me. Before I could answer though Uncle Harry's Patronus dissipated in front of us, the stag standing there and giving us the all clear.

"C'mon let's get you home," I sighed, motioning to the front door. The sky was inky black and there was a rough breeze hitting us through the core. Elena wrapped her arms around herself, fisting her hands around the sleeves of my jumper. I hadn't connected that she actually put it on. Michael Stevens—one of the Aurors senior agents was waiting just outside the apparation point, rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm.

"Weasley," he nodded, offering his elbow to me. I held out my hand to Elena, who grasped it threading her fingers through mine. I turned upon myself, transporting us through space to the grove we use to practice behind her house. Uncle Harry was already there—his wand out as he and Vicky Conners cast enchantments around the perimeter of her house.

"Right—I'm going to walk her to the front door," I coughed. Uncle Harry gave me a slight nod and ordered Stevens to join them in their task. Elena had yet to let go of my hand as we picked our way along the side of her house towards the front door. We paused there. She released my hand and wrapped herself up in her arms once more.

"What did you mean by everything being ruined? Only the date?" she questioned, her eyes hopeful as she looking up at me.

"Maybe more," I admitted—averting my eyes. "I understand that along with everything else you wouldn't want to handle a burgeoning relationship as well."

"Again with the big words," she smirked, reaching up and forcing my chin down to look in her eyes. "And that's a valid point."

I felt my heart plummet. I knew this would be the case. It was why I tried to fit in as much comfort and affection into the short amount of time at my uncle's place. I had a niggling feeling that it was going to be short lived. The mere fact made me uncomfortably sad.

"Hey—look at me, bookworm," she whispered. I raised my eyes to her, which were soft like spring clouds before rain. "It may be a valid point but it's not one I want to follow. I think that, how'd you put it, a burgeoning relationship, is exactly what a need now. A little bit of a very welcomed distraction."

"Really?" I questioned, brushing my fingertips along her temple.

"Really," she grinned, grabbing and locking our fingers together. "I mean you saved my life, after all. A girl can't just walk away from that, can she?"

"I've seen some do such," I laughed, pressing my forehead against hers. "Now would it be too forward to ask to kiss you again after such a traumatic event?"

"I thought I told you never to ask again," she smiled, closing the small gap between us and pressing her lips against mine. I threaded my hands through her hair, wielding her to me. I wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. I could feel her hands caressing my hips right where they met the edge of my pants. Suddenly the porch light began to flicker on and off, causing Elena to groan and pull away from me.

"And back to the real and normal world," she sighed, going to take off the jumper.

"No—keep it for the night. That way I'll still be with you," I grinned, grabbing her hand to freeze her actions. She grinned at me but it faltered slightly.

"Do you think you could call me and we can talk till I fall asleep?" she questioned hesitantly.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less," I answered, kissing her forehead. "What time are your classes tomorrow?"

"I'm out by eleven, why?"

"Want to come to Sunday lunch? That way you're surrounded by my family and we'll probably get some bodyguard free time if you do. Well, and I'd feel better if you were near me," I questioned, my words almost sticking in my throat.

"All of them?" Elena questioned, a frightened look on her face.

"You've met more than half of them by now," I pointed out.

"I suppose I could do that then," she grinned. "Pick me up here at noon?"

"I'll be here at eleven fifty," I assured, giving her a quick kiss as the porch light began to go on and off again. "I'll call you in ten minutes."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

"I will never get used to that sensation," I groaned, doubling over and taking a few deep breaths. "I think it gets worse every time."

"You've only apparated like five times," Louis pointed out, bending over so he could look at my face. "You going to ralph or shall we get you some tea? Gran always has a pot going."

"Tea—please. Just give me a second to catch my breath," I groaned, allowing him to aide me to stand fully. I could see everything at the bottom of the small hill. All the way to the large and structurally imbalanced building that rested at the crest. I raised my arms to the back of my head, causing the sleeves of my teal thermal with crochet inserts on the arms to slip down a bit. Suddenly there was a crack in the air and Louis and I were on the ground.

"Oi—geroff of me!" Louis was groaning. I was still in shock. What the hell?

"Sorry! So, so, so, sorry!" a guy was exclaiming, helping me to my feet.

"You're an idiot, Dom," Louis was snapping, pushing past this strange guy and looking at me. "You okay, Ellie?"

"What just happened?" I questioned, touching the back of my head and wincing slightly.

"I think we fell on you," the other guy stated, rubbing his forehead a bit. I think that's why I hurt so much.

"You couldn't have apparated two feet to the right?" Louis snapped, wincing as I winced when prodded at my head.

"You couldn't have, I don't know, _moved_ from the apparation point?" the girl snapped back.

"Hey—non-magical. Nothing to do with this," the guy declared, holding up his hands in innocence. Oh—non-magical…Dominique. Sister. That's right. Explains the bickering.

"Ellie was getting her bearings," Louis defended weakly. "Are you alright, love?"

"I know you," I commented suddenly. His sister's boyfriend looked _really _familiar.

"Do you?" He questioned, holding out his hand. "Cameron Parks. I apologize for literally landing on top of you. It's a stupid way to travel, really."

"Right?! Who wants to be pushed through a straw voluntarily," I quipped, reaching back to feel my head and wincing again as I shook his hand. "Though I might have to hold this injury against you. Elena Miller."

"I'll allow that," he shrugged, loading a big black guitar case on his back and throwing a look at both of our significant others. They were still going at it. "Shall I show you to The Burrow? I don't think they're going to stop any time soon. Plus I have a gift for Molly from Dom and I's visit to California."

"California? I've always wanted to go there. Purely for the reason it doesn't rain every two seconds," I laughed, picking my way down the hill with him. "You from there?"

"Yup—raised anyways. I moved here to do music with my band," he explained with a small smile. "Dom says Louis speaks highly of you. I feel like we'd be able to connect more, with you being raised outside of magic."

"It's a bit jarring, isn't it?" I sighed as he opened the little white picket fence for me to enter in front of him. Suddenly the door shot open with a bang and a lovely looking plump woman came hurrying out.

"Cameron," she exclaimed, drawing him into a bear hug. "How was your holiday? Wonderful I suppose, seeing your family."

"It was really great, Molly. Dom and I brought you some of my Aunt's homemade muffins. Somehow still fresh. I think it was Dom's doing," he declared, withdrawing a narrow tin out of a pocket of his guitar case. That could've been what clocked me as well, now that I think about the dull ache radiating from my skull.

"Where is Dom?" she questioned, opening the tin and smiling.

"Up on the hill fighting with her brother. We apparated on top of him and Elena," he snorted, motioning towards me finally. Molly paused for a moment before beaming at me.

"You, young lady, I have heard nothing but good about," she declared warmly before pulling me into a bear hug of my own. "I am very sorry about what transpired last night. Such a lovely night had to be ruined. Louis was so very excited about it as well. Planned for ages from what I hear from Victoire, his sister."

"It was fun regardless of the horror ending," I shrugged, surprised that even his grandmother knew about what happened. "But thank you very much for caring."

"Pish posh," she grinned. "Any girlfriend or boyfriend of one of my brood is entirely worrisome in my book. They seem to become family."

Girlfriend? Am I already being introduced as that? I mean it's been one date. Do I want to be introduced as that? It made my insides turn a bit and I couldn't tell if that was in a good way or not.

"Ellie! Didn't want to wait?"

"More like we didn't want to hear you two argue," Cameron put in, smiling genially as Dominique glared at him.

"It wasn't our fault, pet. No need to feel guilty," she sniffed, giving her Grandmum a kiss on the cheek.

"So was," Louis put in. Dominique opened her mouth again to argue with him but their Grandmum cleared her throat and they ceased immediately. "I see you've met, Ellie, Gran."

"Yes—thanks to Cameron to make the introduction," she replied, eyeing the two. They hung their heads slightly.

"Oh! I figured it out!" I exclaimed suddenly. It hit me _exactly_ where I recognized Cameron from.

"Figured what out, love? Do we need to get ice for your head?" Louis laughed, but there was real concern behind his eyes.

"Probably," I shrugged before turning to Cameron. He looked severely alarmed by my sudden excitement.

"You and your band studied at Jenks Institute last summer, didn't you?"

He looked really alarmed then.

"Yeah that and five years before," he shrugged. "Why. Did you attend? I don't want to be rude but I knew most people there."

"No, no, no," I declared, waving a hand slightly. "My studio couldn't afford to have their own showcase last year after the midsummer one so you guys allowed us to perform in your end of summer showcase. I danced in a trio last summer that was in that showcase. Thank god I figured it out. It was going to drive me mad."

"You danced in that?" Louis exclaimed. "I watched that."  
"I was in that," Dom offered. "Now that that's covered, I need ice because Louis has extremely and annoyingly sharp elbows that really hurt when they're shoved into your temples. Would you like me to grab you some for your head, Elena?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," I laughed, almost doing a jig. I remember their performance, and now that I think of it Dominique's, very vividly. It was really impressive.

"To think that even there has ties to the Wizarding world and I would never have known it," I laughed as Louis led me into the very cozy kitchen. "It amazing."

"It's our goal to keep it all hush hush," Lou laughed, taking a hold of the ice that Dom handed him and lightly pressed it to the back of my head. "You alright?"

"It's just a knot. It'll be okay after the swelling goes down," I shrugged, smiling up at him. "I can't believe I already had a connection to your family."

"I can't believe you were one of those dancers that Fred, Kent and I were drooling over."

"Drooling, eh?" I giggled.

"Oh yeah. You can raise your leg all the way above your head. I didn't even know that bodies could bend that way," he snorted.

"Man, you haven't really seen me dance then," I replied.

"What'd you do now, Lou?"

"Wasn't me this time," Louis grumbled, glaring at Dominique as James and Kaylie came spitting out of the fireplace beside us. "Dominique apparated on top of us."

"Merlin Lou!" Dominique snapped. "You two were standing at the apparation point. Not. My. Fault."

"Cameron's guitar case or head went onto mine," I explained with a small smile. "No biggie."

"If it's the case I'd say biggie," Kaylie grimaced, plopping into the chair next to me. "I'm surprised that Molly isn't fussing over you two, Dom."

"Cameron is being a good boy and distracting her."

"Since when do people want to be referred to as a dog," another girl sneered, wiping the ash off of her short black skirt.

"Well you're a bitch all the time, Adder. Don't know why'd you care," Dominique shrugged. I think I was the only one with my mouth open.

"Oi! Be nice to my girl," another guy chided as he too came flaring into the kitchen.

"You call her a bitch more than Cameron calls me a bitch. And use it when you're fighting. How is that any different?" Dominique shot back.

"Because we get to have hot makeup sex afterwards," the guy shrugged. The entirety of the room groaned. James went as far as miming hanging himself.

"Too far, babe," Adder sighed but giving him a sultry look none the less.

"Care to fill the head injured one in?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, Lou, way to be a good host," Dominique sighed.

"Oh! Sorry! Fred, Adder, this is Elena. Elena that is-"

"The infamous Fred," I finished. "And the girlfriend, correct?"

"I'm _the_ girlfriend now? Well that's not fucking degrading or anything," she sneered back.

"I told you I was infamous!" Fred exclaimed, almost jumping up and down. "And please be nice, pet."

"I'm always nice!" Adder laughed, but the cock of her eyebrow said she was probably more rough around the edges then anything. "Well at least I make a semi-conscious effort to be."

"There's the therapy coming through," James crowed. Adder looked at him murderously and he gave her a weak smile. "Just taking the mickey out of you. No need to Avada Kedavra me with your eyes."

"And you were worried about my family meeting you," Louis whispered. "I think I'm more worried about them scaring _you_ away."

"Nah," I laughed, waving a hand in his direction. "It's like a movie. Really quite entertaining. At this rate I think I'll go under the radar."

…

"Under the radar, huh?" Louis questioned as we lay on our backs in one of the oldest tree houses I have ever seen. It was filled with oversized pillows, old dolls, stacks of comic books and boxes of things I couldn't identify but looked like some of the stuff Melissa came home with from the joke shop.

I groaned. So after exiting the war zone of the battle of the couples I entered a never ending questioning on how Muggle things work from his Grandpop (adorable—but even I can't explain the _exact_ way a rubber works; it just erases) and then went to lunch which was louder then all my family dinners put together (which are breaking sound barrier loud). It wasn't bad, not at all. It was quite lovely, the whole atmosphere of the family. You could tell they immensely cared about each other. I don't even have relations with my cousins. I have a set in Iceland (my uncle took after his father and continued a military career—they move a lot) and my Mum's side lives in Ireland so we never really see them. I made me wish for a large and chaotic family like this…well more large and chaotic then my immediate household cause that's pretty chaotic as it is. Well I guess all I'm trying to say is it felt homey and even though I got a lot of questions thrown my way, it was relaxing.

"Did I scare you away?" he questioned, rolling on his side upon the full-sized mattress that also resided in the tree house. "Or, rephrasing that, did my family scare you away?"

"Can't you see?" I laughed. "I'm already heading for the hills. I mean your grandmother did already refer to me as your girlfriend."

"What?!" he choked, sitting up and looking down at me. "When was this?"

"When I was first introduced," I giggled, taking slight pride in the utter look of embarrassment and fear on his face.

"That—that doesn't mean anything. I don't expect anything. No title. I mean we've been on one bloody date. I'm going to kill whoever put that into her mind in the first place! I'm so sorry—I'm surprised you aren't actually running for the hills as you said-"

I shot straight up and fiercely planted my lips on his. He stiffened for a second in surprise before melting into the kiss and holding my face to his with one hand.

"Can you just shush for one moment?" I questioned, pulling away slightly. "Though I don't think that the title is quite there yet, Lou, I do feel very strongly for you. Sometimes it scares me."

"I know—it's very potent and it happened really fast," he sighed, pulling my face to his and kissing me hard before pulling away again. "I don't want to assume that it's heading that way because it's creepy and clingy but I would like to progress to that."

I stayed silent for a moment. Yes, in any other relationship if a guy told me he could see me being his girlfriend I would've found it entirely too clingy. Probably to the point of me backing off. I only closed the small gap that was separating our lips and kissed him again. I had no words to give him. I didn't comfortable enough expressing my own clingy thoughts—that if he asked I would belong to him right here and right now. But it's too soon. It's one date. It's a few kisses. It's…it's two or three life-changing events that have connected me to him in a way that I don't think I could be connected to anyone else in this world.

"Let's just take it one date at a time?" I finally questioned after pulling away again. "We can count this as date two. After our fifth date we can decide what goes from there."  
"This shouldn't be date two," he argued, pulling me down so we were laying on the mattress once more. "This is an outing—not a date."

"Did you pick me up and take me somewhere? Are we spending time alone?" I countered. He made some sort of intelligible grumble of agreement. I don't think he likes to be wrong. "So it's a date then."

He made another noise of negative noise—causing me to laugh and roll so I was facing him.

"You _really_ don't like being remotely wrong do you?"

"I _really_ don't. That and anything that's remotely illogical or that can't be learned from a book drives me mad. I'm a slave to my own mind," he sighed. "Change the subject? I'm well aware of my deficiencies. How was dance today?"

"Oh! I started rehearsals for my pas de deux," I exclaimed, almost completely forgetting about the amazing rehearsal Devin and I had in preparation for the showcase in a few weeks. It was a dance that contained so much emotion it made my muscles and heart ache just thinking about it. All about love and seduction and the pain of losing both upon chance. Totally a work of art, Joseph outdid himself this time. I was beyond excided that it was a contemporary piece in alternative to a classic ballet one like Tati's was. I could leave, breathe and eat contemporary.

"I don't understand that word."

"Oh! How have the tables turned?" I smirked, shifted so I was hovering over him, my legs straddling his torso. He seemed surprised by the sudden forwardness of my move but his hands rested firmly on my hips—not allowing me to take it back if I wanted to.

"How's it feel to be in the dark when it comes to vocabulary?" I questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Unnerving," he admitted, raising one hand to tuck a curtain of my hair behind my ear. "What's it mean?"

"A pad de deux is a dance between two people. Remember—I got one of the two spots?"

"That I do remember. How'd your solo audition go?"

"Oh! That I got too! And Jeremiah wants Tati, Miri and I to do another trio like last summer. So I'll be featured in three things," I exclaimed—barely containing my excitement. Claire has been going off about how she's invited all these scouts were going to be there this year recruiting for their companies. It would be a dream come true to make one for when I'm out of school. I could go in to dancing for thousands of people a night. I was halfway done explaining this concept to Lou and how it was my ultimate dream when a wolf came streaking through the wooden wall of our sanctuary.

"Mum and Dad want to know if you're alive or if you've been kidnapped yet."

"Could James be more uncouth?" I questioned blankly.

"Yes—trust me, he can," Louis sighed, taking out his wand and holding me tight to him as he gave the wand a swish. The eagle erupted from the tip—hovering there and waiting further instructions.

"Nope—we're both dead and bleeding. Be back to the house later, leave us alone."

I burst out laughing, collapsing onto his chest.

"That was rude!" I exclaimed through bursts of giggles.

"I know his Dad wasn't asking," Lou replied darkly. "He just wanted to be an arse and interrupt us if we were snogging. The git."

"Since we're not snogging," I started, ellicting a raised eyebrow from him underneath me. Okay I would like to be snogging but I had a more pressing desire at the moment. "Could you teach me to produce one?"

"Ellie—it's really complex magic," he sighed. "I doubt anyone at your later could even produce a mist."

"It can't hurt to try!" I exclaimed, sitting out and jutting my bottom lip a bit. Louis pressed himself up onto his elbows, pressing our pelvises together briefly, before letting out a large sigh. He nudged his hips to the side, spilling me over, before crawling over to one of the small chests in the corner of the tree house. He pulled out one of the largest chocolate bars in existence and crawled back over, sitting cross legged in front of me.

"You'll need this. While you won't get the same draining effect as you would face a Dementor the spell itself is entirely draining when you're trying to learn it. Chocolate helps."

I nodded, pulling my wand out of my brown riding boot and clutching it excitedly.

"Now it's all about happy memories. The absolute most brilliant happy thought you can think of. It needs to be powerful and it needs to strike you to the core, yeah?"

I nodded again, beginning to shift through my truly happy memories. When Vanessa said my name as her first word? The first time I put on a pair of pointe shoes? The first time I landed a set of fouettés? Were they powerful enough? When I first touched my wand—or was that more of a frightening moment.

"Got one?" Louis questioned quietly.

"I have options," I concluded, opening my eyes again so I could study his arm movements. It was simple—just holding it in the air. I've heard him say the incantation enough times to know how to pronounce it myself.

"Right you know the words. I need you to think of that memory and that memory only. Any seepage of other thoughts will impede the spell, got it?"

"I think so," I sighed, attempting to focus on the Nessie memory first.

"Give it a try. Keep it centralized—feel the memory flood you from the core out."

"_Expecto Patronum_," I declared, opening my eyes to see what happened. A light and tiny whisp of silver erupted from my wand but left as fast as it came.

"You let the memory drop. Try a different one?"

I focused on the first time I put on a pair of pointe shoes and rose above the rest. Trying to imagine everything I felt thing. The elation of finally making it to the stage where I was ready. The feeling of sewing the delicate pink ribbons into satin. The feeling of bouncing onto the balls of my feet until the shoes finally released and I took the chance to rise onto my toes. Doing what I admired from every older dancer that I secretly poured over in the studio observation window. Letting it all overwhelm me I was transported back to that moment. I could smell the smells, feel the exact feelings, and see everything around me in perfect detail. A golden feeling swooped into the pit of my stomach, practically radiating through my toes.

"_Expecto Patronum_," I exclaimed. This time a jet of silver mist erupted from the tip of my wand and fell around Louis and I like a silver weeping willow. I wanted to laugh and revel in it but I forced myself to keep picturing everything about that day. Finally I felt like my chest was going tight and I was going to pass out and as soon as I could admire it, it was dissipated.

"That was really, really good!" Louis cheered, opening the chocolate and breaking off a hunk. "Now eat all of this."

"But the animal didn't come out," I pouted, taking the chocolate and sucking on a corner.

"C'mon, Ellie. It was your second try. Not even I got it on my second try. Just keep practicing. Keep refining those happy memories," he sighed, nudging my elbow so I would actually take a bite out of the chocolate.

"Not even Albus and Rose can produce one yet and they've been studying magic for almost two years. When their fourth year rounds about they'll learn how from Uncle Harry but you did brilliant for your first try. I couldn't be more proud or impressed," he declared, breaking off another piece of chocolate and handing it to me. "Now eat that chocolate."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips around his, feeling the small piece of chocolate that I hadn't quite swallowed melt around our tongues as he deepened the kiss. I guess my spirit animal can wait. For now I have him and some more happy memories to make.


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon! That was pathetic you two! It's a roll into a leg extension, wrap it back down and plant it flat on the ground across your body. Lift yourself from your core—Elena to extend the other leg as you rise. You're supposed to be extremely twisted so he can do the lift. We perform in two weeks. Dress and tech is next week. This is unacceptable," Joseph groaned, pausing the music. I groaned and collapsed, my legs horribly twisted like a pretzel as I attempted to plant a cross-over leg on the ground and then continue to lift myself onto that leg to do a cross extension with only the power of my core and legs. Devin was then due to come lift me round the middle to do an upside down center split where I hook my legs over his shoulders into a flip over his head. The flip has to be done with control and perfect extension of my legs as I'm lowered down. It's the single most difficult eight count I've ever done. We were still doing it half time so it would wind up looking perfect and controlled, I couldn't imagine us speeding it up without falling on my face. Plus that meant my crotch was in Devin's face for far longer then I wanted—the glory of being a dancer.

I was frustrated. Usually I pick up choreography as fast as I've been picking up magic. But this routine is where Joseph decided he wanted to push us.

"Let's just take it back to the leg press into the dip," Joe sighed. I allowed Devin to help me to my feet and I took a couple steps away. I waited for the counting to start before doing a brilliant set of chaînès to Devin where I flung my leg over my head. It took a simple stag leap to meet me to the center where he pressed my leg against his body and allowed me to drag my back foot across the floor as he travelled before spiraling me into a twisted dip. Then I was down on my floor and he was pressing and sweeping his body over me with his forearms planted firmly by my head. His back leg goes straight up allowing me to roll out from under him and into that eight count. This time we got to him lifting me upside down with my legs out in center but he didn't do it high enough so I couldn't hook my legs over his shoulders. Joseph groaned and kicked over the stool he was sitting in. He was always a temperamental choreographer.

"Lift with your core Devin! Your core! You can't just rely on your arms and legs to get this one. She needs to have her torso level with your face if this lift is going to pull off. That's it—I'm done with you two for the day. Come back next rehearsal and be prepared not to disappoint me like today."

I groaned as Devin allowed me to back flip to my own feet. I've never been kicked out of a rehearsal in my life. All I wanted to do was curl in a ball by the fire and cry my failures away. At least I had tonight to make up for what an abysmal _day_ I was having.

"I don't think it was that bad," Devin sighed as we headed to the dressing room.

"Are you kidding me? We worked on those three eight counts for an hour and didn't hit it. He let us go two thirds of the way through a rehearsal. We still had a whole other half hour to run," I groaned, grabbing my bag from the ground and dragging it over to the women's shower. I paused at the door and turned back to Devin. "Want to run it before Contemp tomorrow? After my conditioning class? Or are you going to be too busy running your solo for the dance-off? I know you go this week."

"No, I'm fine," he sighed. "I'm using an old solo from a competition so I'm fine there. You're lucky you get to wait until your bracket spot comes around again. It probably won't even be until after the showcase."

"Eh—beauty of going and winning first," I laughed, heading the rest of the way in and throwing my bag into one of the shower's anti-chambers. There was a knock on the locker room door causing me to double back before I could even strip off my dance top and spandex shorts and hop into the already hot spray. The tights were sticking to me with sweat making my skin itch and ache to be scrubbed down. When I opened the door, Devin was standing clad in only his dance pants and his Beatles t-shirt fisted in his hand.

"Yeah, forget something?" I questioned with a slight smile. I knew the bodyguard outside wasn't going to be too happy with being put off schedule by a half hour and I wanted to get out to explain to them as soon as I could so he could contact Mr. Potter with the slight change of plans. Louis was supposed to pick me up as well but now I don't know how I was going to contact him. I really needed to gift him a cell phone or something just so we could keep in contact. That or get an owl but that wasn't necessarily a fast way of communicating.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat, since we got out so early?"

"I really would love to, Dev. But I can't. I need to let Lou know that I'm out early," I sighed, leaning against the door jam and running my finger under the thick bottom band of my top. Sweat was collected there and I wanted nothing more than to get into that shower. I could already feel the steam curling over the curtain and making the room warm and cozy.

"That the guy you seeing? Wouldn't he not be here for another half hour?" Devin questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah but he'd like to know that I'm out early," I explained with a small sigh. "Saturday we're all going to _Tarots_ so we can rain check then, yeah?"

"You mean we actually get you away from this new guy after class on Saturday?"

"Oh don't say it like that—you know I've been tutoring like crazy. We're just having a later session on Saturday than usual," I sighed. "Plus—if I'm this early I can use the extra time I wasn't going to have to get ready for my date."

"Another one, eh? I feel like you've had one every day for this past week," he snorted.

"Hey! It's been about a date a week! We're on number five so essentially that's only three weeks that he has so call monopolized my time," I laughed, giving him a pat on the cheek. "I'm devoting most of Saturday after lesson to you guys. I realize I've been a bit MIA."

"I just miss you," he shrugged.

"Well that's very lovely of you to say—but I'm right here. Now I'm going to go shower. You should do the same—you reek."

And without letting him say another word I turned on my heel and began stripping down. That was a bit out of character to be so persistent about spending time with me. He actually seemed pretty distant since the whole Facebook chat debacle. I mean he's been hanging with us but seems to avoid talking directly to me unless we're in rehearsals. I knew he didn't fancy me.

I let the water stream over my body as I thought back to date three and four. Three was my plan—simple DVD's and dinner at my place. Marcus seems to be coming around to him and he even allowed us to watch DVD's in my room on my laptop without much grumble and I got to amaze him with some of my favorite movies (he hasn't seen hardly any—it's a crime). My parents are in love with him—Mum would marry him if she could, I think. Nessie and Melissa are obsessed so that worked. Plus we weren't being closely followed by what was now my permanent guard. I knew they were there but could never see them which was mostly what bothered me the most. I felt like a prowler was after me at every turn because I could _feel_ them there but they were, in fact, the good guys.

Date number four was a dream. I finally got to see _his_ place and discovered the wonderful location of his intoxicating scent. The lucky bastard lived on the seaside. His house was the only one for miles so he had a whole beach to himself without icky tourists butting their noses into it. The cottage was adorable and quaint—filled with seaglass, shells and weathered wood. When he told me to bring my bathing costume (adorable retro piece—navy hearts painted on the background with big red flowers on top of them, totally worth pulling out of retirement since I hardly ever swam) I was a bit confused but we spent an unnaturally hot day laying in the sand and surf. Kissing the salt off of each other's lips and getting into some pretty gnarly water wars. It was absolutely picturesque.

Now it was my turn to decide again and I spent a long time trying to figure out something for us to do without being trailed by people that worked for his uncle. Finally I relented. It was time for us to go back into the world. That fact scared the shit out of me. The last time we were in the real world it ended with me bawling my face off. I keep having to remind myself that one of the reasons we were avoiding it, the lack of privacy, will prevent the tragedy of our first date. So I'm going to suck it up. It's going to work out really well if it killed me—this was the magic number after all. Date five. We agreed five dates and then we'd bring up what his Gran said at lunch that day. Date five. I've already got my outfit picked out and everything, an ice blue chiffon finely pleated skirt, an oversized cream jumper with leather elbow patches that landed just above the end of my skirt and fell very attractively off my shoulder, thigh high socks that had these cute toggle details that peeked out the top of my brown leather riding boots, perfect and demure. Showing the leg and leaving the chest. It was nice being able to really create outfits again. I just hope date five goes a million times better then date one.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"Right—fitted Quidditch captain t-shirt, navy cardigan, military jacket and jeans? Good outfit?" I questioned, holding out my arms and turning in a circle for Vic to examine me. She smirked.

"Still nervous about impressing her? You've been going out for like a month—is she even your titled girlfriend yet? But yes—I approve of your overanalyzed choice of clothing. You look very preppy chic," she replied with only a slight eye roll.

"Well Gran almost screwed it up by calling her my girlfriend at lunch that day. I thought she would freak out and feel pressured and go running for the hills," I admitted, lightly running my fingers through my hair. "But she told me that it didn't scare her and we agreed to keep us from rushing into things we would wait five dates before we decided on titles and whatnot."

"And this is date number-?"

"Five," I conceited, pocketing my wand and sitting down to slip on my boat shoes. "So the outfit means something."

"You're the most metro-sexual guy I know, Lou," Dom snorted as she was walking by. "Honestly—the outfit means something."

"Cameron freaks about his outfits too!" I shouted after her, my ears flushing red.

"He's second to you, then!" came her shouted reply.

"It's okay to care about your appearance, Lou. It fits with your controlling nature," Victoire laughed, brushing a bit of sand off of my perfectly made bed. Kaylie and I were definitely similar people in more than one way. James also made fun of me for my anal tendencies but I still wasn't as bad as her. I just liked neat and organized—it made studying easier. "Where you going?"

"No idea," I replied, finally tying up my laces. "It's her turn to pick."

"Well have fun," Vic shrugged, throwing one of my pillows on the floor and smiling brilliantly before flouncing out of the room and to her own where I could hear her start to yell at Dom for borrowing an article of clothing without asking again. Karma's a bitch, huh? I scooped up the pillow and beat it down before carefully placing it on my bed. I took a deep breath as I made my way downstairs. Dad was at the kitchen table with the daily prophet in his hands and a slight frown on his face.

"What now?" I sighed, going to read over his shoulder. They were relentless. The last article Walworth printed as accusing the Ministry of wasting the average Wizards' tax money and the Ministry's resources by having the Auror department trail Elena and her family 24/7. Uncle Harry went and had a fit because that means whoever it was knew that we weren't letting up. He was hoping they would 'try again and not stop' as all their notes said and they would be able to catch them by surprise. But that was now compromised.

"It looks like Carroll wasn't too happy with Harry's threat for him to lay off. He's just as bad as Skeeter was. He's now insinuating it's all a conspiracy to cover Elena's true power. He's insinuating she's the next dark wizard on the rise."

I stood there in shock. The next _dark wizard_?!

"Son—don't worry about it. The Daily Prophet might as well be a gossip rag by now. Looks like we're going to need to perimeter here too. They saw you and her here last week and noticed her producing a non-corporeal Patronus. According to Walworth's 'sources' no witch at her learning level should be able to even attempt the Patronus charm without being some sort of dark being."

"I could go and punch him in the face now," I grumbled, snatching the paper from Dad and reading it myself. "This is all sorts of ridiculous."

"On a separate note—I didn't know you were covering a Patronus just yet," he laughed, gathering the now wrinkled paper from my hands and smoothing it out so he can read the Hummerton Hornbees v. Chudley Cannons score at the bottom of the page.

"She wanted to learn," I shrugged. "We've been working on it on the side."

"Good teaching—getting her to a mist phrase already."

"It's her, Dad. She's brilliant. There is not a spell she can't master. It's a matter of time before she brings it to its corporeal form. I got to go or I'm going to be late."

"Have fun and please be safe," Dad sighed, giving me one last look before I exited to the garden.

"I doubt I can be anything but, we're going to be surrounded by Aurors the whole time."

The air was crisp as the sun was setting. It left me slightly chilled as I turned around myself and transported to the usual spot behind her place. Uncle Harry was out there with four of his agents and Elena herself. I had to keep my heart from pounding because her skirt made her legs look absolutely endless and smooth. I just wanted to touch her. She was speaking to Conners and Stevens, who have been heavily involved with sticking around her house most of the time.

"Come to think of it, it might be easier to just set a taboo on a certain word. Then if, Merlin forbids, you get separated from each other they can just shout the word and you'll have the location," Uncle Harry was saying, giving me a smile of greeting before turning back to his agents.

"I'll set it to Phoenix, you two. At any sign of danger or if you change locations just say it and we'll have your location," he explained, performing the same complicated wand movement as McGonagall did on what felt like ages ago. "Right—Conners and Stevens will be with you tonight but they'll stay out of your way."

"We know, Mr. Potter. Thanks so much for setting this up for us," Elena grinned, placing a hand on my Uncle's shoulder. "Ready to go, Lou?"

"Well depends on what you're dragging me into tonight," I teased, taking her hand in mine.

"Oh no, none of the stupid squeezy apparation just yet! We're taking the tube," she snipped, dragging me back towards the front yard. Immediately Conners and Stevens whipped on Invisibility gear from Wheezes and it was like they weren't even there anymore. We strolled down the street hand in hand, pausing only slightly so I could give her a lingering kiss on the cheek before we made our way to her neighborhood tube station.

"It's almost as if we were a normal couple. What do you know?" Elena declared grandly before lowering her voice. "Besides the invisible squad behind us."

"Eh—if we forget about them it'll be like they're not there," I replied, running one knuckle down the side of her face. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips, lingering slightly before shooting a look behind her and blushing.

"Whatever happened to your aversion to PDA?"

"This isn't PDA,"I replied sagely. "This is a date. Now where are we headed?"

"Oh I have some ideas," she quipped, avoiding looking at my face and grinning slightly when I frowned. Why do I feel like I'm not going to have a sense of control over knowing things on this date?

* * *

"Now this portion is a test," Elena commanded, standing on her tip-toes and holding her hands over my eyes.

"I may be proper," I grumbled. "But no bloke likes to hear those words."

"No! A fun one," she laughed. "One that will test your ability to let completely loose."

"Now I'm really scared," I giggled. My eyes were uncovered and I blinked for a moment before giving her a confused look.

"Where are we?" I questioned hesitantly.

"The Goodwill. It's a store where people donate their clothes and other people buy them and those proceeds go to charity. But it's also known for having some of the most heinous clothes known to man."

"You really like pushing my boundaries, don't you?" I snorted as Elena pulled me into the store.

"Yes—and the best part is the person who picks out the most ridiculous outfit picks dinner from our last location. Oh—and we're photographing it for prosperity."

"You're mad," I quipped, looking around at the racks and racks of clothing.

"Good mad or bad mad?" she shot back, smiling at our play of words.

"Bad mad, but sanity is overrated," I quipped. "So let's get to business, eh?"

"Meet back over in the corner, that's where the dressing rooms are, in ten minutes fully clothed," she ordered before taking off towards the women's side of the store. I gave her one last lingering look before making my way towards the men's. I began to flick through the pieces of clothing looking for something that would make my sister faint. I spied a neon orange jumpsuit thingy and pulled that off—hurried over to the shoes and grabbed the first perfect pair I saw (gigantic fuzzy monstrosities in a neon pink that were big enough to fit a dragon's foot) and finally pulled a big straw hat off the wall. I started tugging them on as I walked over there—feeling eyes on me and slightly ridiculous at the concept of this date.

Elena was already waiting there—a small silver camera in her hand and completely decked out in her own outfit. She burst into peals of laughter upon sight of me, having to sit down the chair next to the dressing room door and put her head in her hands to conceal the hysterics.

"You win," she gasped. "You win with those bloody shoes!"

"I don't know—you look like you have pygmy puffs on your jumper," I snorted, flicking one of the puff balls on her shoulder.

"You found a neon orange ski suit," she gasped, wiping at her eyes. She held up the camera and ordered me to pose. I gave her a flat look. What sort of pose am I supposed to do.

"C'mon! Pretend you're James the time he tried on Kaylie's jacket and strutted around the tree grove!" she ordered, the camera still in front of her face. I grimaced a bit but jutted out one hip and pursed my lips for her benefit. She burst out laughing again, almost dropping the camera in the process. When she finally got bearings of herself she walked over and turned the camera on us while squeezing into my frame. I smiled at her mere enthusiasm as the flash went off in our faces.

"Alright, you can change," she ordered, whipping the jumper over her head. "I just _really_ wanted to see you let loose."

"Or humiliate myself," I sniffed, stripping off the hat and the boots but struggling to get the jumpsuit off. "You were laughing pretty hard."

"You were adorable," she confirmed, slipping the union jack overlarge shorts off under her skirt that she just put back on. "Now c'mon I need you to apparate us to the London Eye."

"The Eye?" I questioned, taking her hand and pulling us inside a dressing room so we could apparate without anyone seeing us.

"Yes—it's the battle for dessert choice. I'm going to win this one," she concluded, taking my hand and holding tight as I transported us. We wound up in an alley one block away, Elena having the disgusted look on her face that she always wore after apparation.

"Phoenix," she choked out. Breathing deep as two more cracks filled the air, leaving just the sound but not the sight of our protectors echoing around us. "C'mon. So the rule is you're to find the most ridiculous tourist in the whole area and take a picture with them. We _have_ to be in the picture and we have to be undetected—that's the rules," she declared as we approached the great Ferris wheel blooming above us. I looked around at all the people milling about and felt better knowing there were two people scanning the area for our well-being. Taking her to big crowds made me nervous. I could see several candidates for her challenge but finally found one that fit my choice.

"Got mine," I whispered, jerking my head towards the man that clearly had a mullet under his ratty baseball cap. He was wearing a jean jacket that was printed completely in an American flag and dirty cameo cargo shorts with flip flops. It was the flip flops that cinched my choice. Flip flops in, London? Really?

"Ooh—going to hard to beat that one," she giggled, grabbing my hand and dragging me in his direction.

"C'mon," she laughed, picking out someone from the crowd and calling them over. I looked behind at the guy who was now in line and facing us perfectly. "Could you take a picture of my boyfriend and I, please?"

The little old Asian lady agreed and Elena pulled me into an amorous kiss as the camera flashed. She ran over and checked the screen—a mischievous little grin growing on her face before thanking the woman and beginning to scan the crowd again.

"Oh! I think I've won this one!" she squealed, discretely pointing at a woman not ten yards away with a brood of about fifty screaming children. She had overtly curled hair stuffed under a visor—all coming out up top of it, a loud Hawaiian printed shirt tucked into jean shorts that reached her rib cage with a _gigantic_ camera wound around her neck. It was literally twice her size and the same stark white as her platform trainers. She also distinctly had a purple fanny-pack wound round her waist.

"Screaming children always win," she giggled, pulling me over and taking a picture of us herself before looking at the screen and pumping a fist in air when it clearly pictured our target in the background. "I totally win. You can admit that."

"I admit it. I don't know if she's going to be able to actually remove her pants later—they were that high," I found myself snickering along with her.

"On top of this we got two really adorable pictures of us," she stated tenderly. "Would you take more with me at our last location? I adore pictures. Get them sent out and developed constantly."

"I'll take as many pictures with you as you'd like," I replied affectionately. "I can even get some of them developed magically and they'll come to life and move."

"Really?!" she squealed, dragging me down the block towards a very bright and loud area down the street. "I was obsessed with those at your house. Now are you ready to go to your very first carnival?"

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

"Pizza is always a good choice but now you get to try the best fair food the world has to offer," I exclaimed, almost jumping up and down as we stood in line.

"What is it?" Louis questioned, trying to look over everyone's heads.

"You'll see," I sang, finally reaching the front and unearthing a few notes.

"One large candy floss, please," I declared, holding out the money and taking the pink monstrosity. I plucked off a piece as we moved to the side again and held it out for him to lean over and bite it out of my hands. His eyebrows flew up in surprise making me giggle into my own bite.

"Where'd it go?" he questioned, grabbing another piece. "It was gone before I could get the texture."

"That's the point. It's sugar—it just melts in your mouth," I declared, taking another big piece and allowing him to hold it as I dug out my camera again. We've been taking the most lovely pictures. It made me beyond happy and I was having so much fun I've pretty much all but forgotten that we've been being tailed all night. "Want to go on another ride?"

"What about the Ferris wheel? A lot shorter of a ride then The Eye down there," he suggested motioning to the one ride that he knew about. I already took him on the Twisters and Swings—of which he was thoroughly fascinated with. I even had to drag him away from the gross attendant so he wouldn't ask them exactly how it worked. I think he was ready for something familiar. I nodded and handed the attendant our last two ride tickets before sliding into the seat and having the bar slid across our lap. I grabbed another piece of fluff and popped it in my mouth, smiling contently. It's been the absolute perfect night.

I expected to be looking over my shoulder every second for some unknown attacker. Everything has been running so smoothly—no threats, no alerts. I wonder if Mr. Potter will lower security soon because nothing is happening. I don't know why they haven't attacked yet. Or why I'm not as scared any more. Maybe it was all a huge joke. I mean they never hit us with a spell—just near us. Maybe just maybe it was some of his mates—or the people that didn't particularly like him—at school playing a big joke on us.

"So earlier," Louis started, breaking me from my trance as we wound round and round the giant wheel. "You asked that lady to take a picture of you and your boyfriend."

"It is date five, isn't it?" I questioned, taking the last piece of candy floss and letting it melt on my tongue.

"I thought that was the discussion date," he laughed, dropping the paper cone at our feet. I felt my heart drop. Maybe he wasn't as blissed out on these three weeks as I was. Maybe I'm assuming too much and getting my hopes up.

"Well the floor is open to discussion," I coughed, turning my burning face away slightly. Three weeks is usually a breaking point in a new relationship—the one month mark coming up slowly. After a month it all goes smoothly until about six and so forth. But maybe I'm not worth it to him. Maybe I'm too much work.

"Well I motion that you become my girlfriend. Title and all. I want you as my own," he commented quietly. I whipped back to him so fast I almost cricked my neck. Why did he have to be so damn stoic all the time?! It makes me want to puke when I don't know what he's thinking? It scared the shit out of me.

"You are such an arse!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Well those words are conflicting to the motion," he questioned.

"No! I just don't know what's going through your head that when you countered with it was a 'discussion date' I thought you didn't want me!" I exclaimed, breathing in the scent that was very much him.

"Ellie," he sighed quietly. I pulled away to look into his eyes. He was smiling slightly as he leaned in and pressed a very passionate kiss to my lips. "I'm enamoured with you. All I want _is_ you."

"Really?" I questioned optimistically. "You really want me?"

"Do you find that so hard to believe?" he snorted. "I'm absolutely and completely yours as it is. Do you not see that?"

"No, I do. I just didn't want to assume things or be too clingy or you know that crazy girl that expects so much at the beginning of a relationship," I babbled but was cut off with a kiss before I could continue. "But I guess that's barmy, huh?"

"Completely," he nodded, grabbing my face and kissing me again. "Want to go hang out at Fred's flat for a bit after this? He's in America for the week. We can get a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm not ready for this to be over. We've been so safe and content. It's so unlike last time that I want you a bit to myself."

I looked blankly at him. I knew that Fred's flat was infamous amongst the cousins as a way to get away from parents and siblings and just be. Yes—we've gone more than kissing. Not much farther but we have. We've even talked about past partners. We were neither virgin on the technical level but had limited partners in our life. Was him asking me to the flat his questioning to go further then what we've done. Did I shave certain areas, if that was the truth? I mean even if we don't go all the way there those bits need to be done. Did I do it? I think it's still okay from the beach.

"Oh Merlin! Ellie! I didn't mean that!" he exclaimed suddenly breaking me from my inner freak out. "No, no, no. Not until we decide together that we're completely ready for that step. It's still so early so I personally don't want to take advantage of you and us in that way. I just meant a place to just be and talk without anyone following us and watching us every time we kiss," he rambled. I let out a small breath. While I would go so far with him tonight—I've been waiting to jump him since the moment he put on that ridiculous snow suit—but I agreed that our relationship wasn't ready for that step.

"Louis—I knew you weren't expecting that," I sighed, as our ride finally came to a stop.

"Your face said otherwise," he grinned. "But are you up for it? Just a bit longer with me?"

"I would love to hang out at the loft with you," I denounced, shooting a few glances around myself hoping they heard us.

"Then shall we go?" he questioned, holding out his hand. He dragged me to the deserted area behind the booths and turned around himself with a large _crack_. We arrived in a semi-deserted Diagon Alley. Two cracks followed and for the first time in the evening we saw our protectors.

"How long do you two plan on spending here?" Conners questioned as Stevens let herself into the shop—presumably to clear the flat.

"I have to get her home by midnight so about an hour or so," Louis shrugged, looking at the watch that was always displayed on his wrist. "Sorry you had to come on our date with us."

"It was a pretty brilliant date. I commend you Ellie," Conners laughed, nodding his head in Elena's direction. "and I will forever treasure that picture of you in that jumpsuit."

"It's all clear! We'll be posted at entrances," Stevens declared coming back and smiling at her partner. She whispered something to Louis who grimaced at her before leading me to the back staircase of the flat, mumbling something about nosy gits.

It was simply furnished, two bedrooms and a kitchenette attached to the living area. Filled with pictures and gear that the cousins had all left around through their many visits here. Though Louis has told me that it technically belongs to Fred it's an open door to anyone that's under thirty if they need it.

"It's simple but we've all pretty much escaped here once in a while. Especially when we're dragged into working in the shop. It gets too busy it's easy to just escape to here and hide from the crowds," he commented, plopping on the couch as I wandered around, noticing the latest edition of the Prophet on the counter. The paper was fascinating when it wasn't publishing shit about me but I didn't get an owl order of it so I only catch every few issues when I'm around the magical beings. I picked it up and Louis shot off the couch, hurrying over and practically ripping the paper from my hands.

"Lame issue today," he grinned, hiding it behind his back.

"Seriously—you're the world's worst liar," I snapped, attempting to grab it back. "What does it say about me now?"

"Nothing," Louis lied again, balling it up and tossing it in the bin.

"Go get it," I commanded, pointing to it disdainfully. "And quit trying to hide the articles from me!"

This was the bloody second time he's tried to protect me from it no matter how many times I tell him I can handle it. Louis groaned but went and riffled through until he found the section that he wanted. He smoothed it against his chest before handing it to me. I scanned the article and wanted to spit I was so mad.

"So now I'm evil," I demanded—furiously ripping the article to shreds, the lovely moving picture of Louis and me producing Patronuses falling to pieces at my feet. "Seriously! Does he have nothing better to do?!"

"Nope," Louis shrugged, grabbing for my hand so he could pull me to him. I brushed him away.

"No! I'm already mad at you! Why would you try to keep it from me? I have a right to know what people are printing about me!"

"You're right," he replied, taking a step closer. "For one of the first times in my life I'm stupid."

"Yeah—you are." I snapped. "For all the smarts you have sometimes you over analyze so much you lack common sense when it comes to human interactions."

"As much as that stings—you're again right," he admitted. "Sometimes I think about reactions too much I don't think about the hurt those reactions might come with. I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't pet names me—it makes it hard to mad at you," I pouted, leaning against the counter and crossing my arms round my chest.

"What like Ellie? Or baby? Or love? Or honey?"

"Especially honey—that's for fifty year olds," I grumbled finally looking at him. He beamed at me.

"Wanna know how I know that you're not upset at me anymore," he questioned, taking a big step and placing his hands on either side of me so I was pinned to the counter.

"That's what you think—I am mad," I grumbled, but as I looked at him I knew I wasn't.

"I know you're not because you're eyes are soft and warm. When you're angry they're sharp as a hurricane. But now," he sighed, trapping my chin in his hands. "Now they're like soft fur or a spring storm."

"Stuff it—you're not supposed to compliment right now," I groaned. He closed the gap between us and pressed his lips firmly on mine, moving his hand from my chin to the back of my neck. I almost had to fight to not completely respond. "Now, I truly am sorry I was such a huge arse."

"You _were_ an arse," I grumped meekly. "But not a huge one, just a little one for being so protective."

"Can you really kiss me now?" he questioned huskily. "Because one of the best things about you is that you respond so fully to each kiss you give me, no matter how small. It's the biggest turn on."

I felt everything grow hot just by the tone of voice he said that in and crashed my lips into his, his hand that wasn't cupping my neck slipping to my waist. I fisted his t-shirt and pulled him close to me so our bodies could share the heat that was most definitely radiating off of me. I lifted my hands to fist them in his hair, moving my mouth in a medley against his before transferring to his neck where I let my breath tickle the more sensitive parts. Louis groaned and I could tell he was trying his best to remain the gentleman he claimed he was. Every piece of me just wanted him to touch me—to feel him there with me, keeping me safe in that unwaveringly annoying way.

Suddenly he lifted me on the counter so we were more even and began to force my lips onto his in a possessive way. It was nice being wanted. It was nice being his. And in this moment I was so happy that I forgot about the article. I forgot about the fact that I was guarded 24/7. I forgot about the terrors I sometimes got at night. I forgot about everything. But me. And him. And our lips playing a tattoo against each others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three Days until Showtime**

**Elena**

* * *

"That's it! Right there! Her neck, Devin—don't forget to kiss that, right there. You almost missed the beat. And run, run, throw yourself to the ground," Joseph shouted at us as we re-blocked our dance for the big stage. I curled into myself before rolling on my back and keeping my knees to my chest. Devin slid to me on his knees, rolling on his side and aiding me to a graceful back arch back to my feet. I did my turn set to the far end of the stage and Devin got his shine to his turn/jump set on his own. We froze facing each other—the music playing a tempo before I ran across the stage and literally flung myself into the air with abandon, Devin catching me and turning into a circle before setting me down and having to retreat to his own corner with his head in his hands as I began to throw fouetté after fouetté; leg up and then out, triple with my hands planted firmly on my hip and then around some more. Finally Devin's hands were on my waist and I froze, him pulling me across the stage to the prop bench. He lay me down on it, gently lowered himself again and then the choreographed kiss.

"That's it! That's what I'm talking about!" Joseph shouted from the audience almost manically. "That's the exact passion and sex I need. Brilliant! Go ahead and grab some water."

I grinned at Devin before wiping a hand over my mouth and heading to the green room backstage. Everyone was crowded around the small tele that showed what was going onstage. Our friends erupted into applause as soon as we entered the room.

"Shit—that kiss was something," Shawn groaned, looking longingly at Tati who not so subtly shifted behind Warren so he couldn't look at her like that.

"It's hard not to get caught up in that dance," I grinned, chugging some water and grabbing my phone that had just begun ringing. "Hullo?"

"ELLIE?!"

"Lou!" I replied, tucking the phone in between my ear and my neck and pulling on some legwarmers over my toes and calves. "Go ahead and talk to me like we're in the same room. Phone will still work."

"Finally I got the dialing right! These bloody phones are nothing like the one at my Aunts place," he grumbled, he voice lowering to a more palatable octave. "You still rehearsing?"

"Just got back from re-setting up the duet to a larger stage. I run my solo in about twenty and my trio right before that. Didn't get screamed during the duet run this time," I laughed, attempting to wiggle sweats on as well. "Sorry we can't tutor much this week. It's just so packed for rehearsals."

"Babe, it's fine. I'm excited to see the show. Kent, Kaylie and James are coming with me. I was wondering if you could grab their tickets?"

"Done—I'm excited that they're coming. I'll grab three more for closing night. At least you have Kent to keep you from third wheel status," I replied, finally able to hold the phone. My name was called and I was forced to hold a finger behind my back.

"Look, love, I've got to go. You still meeting me at the theatre after? We'll grab a quick bite and I'll drop you off at home," I questioned, knowing that half of that was true and the other half was made to sound like Louis didn't live miles upon miles away.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then, beautiful," he replied. I could almost hear the smile behind his voice.

"Yeah well we'll see how beautiful you think me after five hours of rehearsal," I snorted but exchanging my goodbyes regardless.

"Was that Louis?" Tati sighed, running over and grabbing my phone. I had downloaded some of the pictures from our fifth date and set one of them as the background on my phone (the one of us kissing in front of The Eye because despite the guy behind us it was a really great picture) so they finally got to see what he looked like. Miri called me a bitch because I landed myself a greek god but then decisively took my phone and began to flip through the rest of the photos, crowing every so often when Warren hovering over her shoulder. Anyways, Tati squealed when she noticed my last call and did a happy dance of sorts.

"I can't believe how cute and sweet he is! It's not fair!" she squealed, going through the photos of us yet again.

"Can we retire this subject?" Shawn snorted. Devin grumbled in agreement.

"I think it's cute," Jonathan sighed. "Reminds me of Colin and I when we first started going out."  
"Everything reminds you of Colin," Devin pointed out.

"Contem/hip-hop! Boots & Boys up first," Claire declared over the speakers.

"Ugh! I just want to lay here for the rest of my life," Miri groaned, but reached down and pulled on her dance sneakers. I laughed and grabbed my points to change into after before following them out to the stage. Matthew—our chorographer for this dance was sitting front row, ear buds in his ears as he most undoubtably ran through the dance in his head.

I grabbed a chair from off stage and dragged it to my mark before sitting down and straddling it backwards towards the audience. Miri was next to me faced backwards with her hands on her hips and Tati was on the ground in the middle in a straddle stretch. The dance was full of pop and locks and flex footed kicks. It had everything that hip-hop needed. The sex in the air but also the super fast turn section that met contemporary requirements as the song remixed in the middle. It was literally a triple leg turn for Miri, a quadruple coupe turn for Tati and a five pirouettes for me. All starting and ending at the same time so I had to literally turn the fastest. On top of a chair tilt while standing and Miri—who was the tallest—aiding Tati and I in a simultaneous foot-hold bacflips it was one of the most high paced dances I've ever done and I really rather enjoy contemporary hip-hop numbers.

We struck our ending poses, center splits with our heads tilted back towards the audience, and froze while trying to keep our panting under control until Matthew called blackout for us. I just plopped backwards upon his request—not planning on moving during his notes for us.

"That was really good ladies. I need it to be sharper during the traveling switch leaps. One of you is a half-second too early and it screws up the spacing. Other than that a job well done. Hooray for nobody dying during the flips!"

"If you don't want us to die why choreograph it?" Miri groaned, from the exact same position on the floor.

"Oh stuff it—at least the momentum of your body isn't under your hands. If you don't give me enough to kick off of _I'm _ the one that lands on my head," I groaned, wishing more than anything I didn't have to run my solo just yet. But Claire was already shaking out the tutu I was to wear as she entered Matthew's row.

"Pointes now, Elena," she commanded. I dragged myself off the ground and switched out my shoes in under a minute flat before grabbing the tutu and slipping it over my dance shorts—the tulle looking really out of place with my dance bra. "Remember to bring control to your core during the leg hold and _really_ release it into the attitude turn."

I nodded and took my spot center stage, lifting my arms over my head and crossing my wrists. The music started, a wonderfully haunting song called _I Try_ about trying to always remember magic, and I began to move. It was a simple routine—but that was the complete beauty in it. The simplicity. It was a stretching of yourself to the world to show that you still believe in yourself and everything around you. Even as I was hopping disastrously across the stage on one foot during my toe hops I felt light and serene—something this dance granted me with. I burst into my pirouette and then a leap and lightly ran across the stage to prep my circular leap sequence—the music picking up and guiding me to hit each turn to jeté. I landed center and slowly raised my leg while going up on my pointes until the music hit the spot where I released myself and allowed my attitude turn to guide me around my center of balance. Another step, step, glissade and I crumple down.

I got a simple applause from Claire. She was beaming as I went to sit at the edge of the stage to receive my notes.

"You, my dear, have such talent," she sighed, as I flipped out the back of the tutu so it wouldn't crumple. "You make it look simple which is something every dancer strives to achieve. I have no notes on a perfect performance."

"Really? Perfect?" I questioned as I panted. I felt a smile grow on my face. I've never gotten a perfect from Claire. Joseph choreographed hard and had the temper to build perfection but Madame Claire had a quiet expectation of you and what you need to grow to be as a dancer. There is always something that can be better. There is always something that could tweak to make it more graceful and show ready—even down to the last possible second before performing. A perfect rehearsal—never.

"Pet—when those scouts come to watch you will get recruited and I will help them make you into a prima ballerina yet."

"Madame—honestly I think I could've been tighter on the circle leaps," I admitted, knowing it felt off while I did it.

"Non," she snapped. "It was smooth and dynamic. That was all it needed. Any tighter and it would speak harsh. Keep it as is. Now go rest until we do lighting rehearsal."

Thank god—that meant at least an hour long nap. Dance recital times were low on sleep and on top of my training I was exhausted. An hour nap it is.

* * *

"Yeah well you were the only one to get a perfect from Claire today," Miri grumbled as we dragged ourselves out of the theatre and into the parking lot. I groaned—it was raining and I was wearing a hoodless jacket. I shrunk into my pea coat and tried to keep myself under the awning of the doorway for a few more moments before braving the storm. All I wanted to do was shower and go home rather than go eat with Louis, to be completely honest but he didn't want me to drive home alone since the guardians don't drive in my car with me. I was just exhausted and that brought out the snippy bitch in me. I mean it _was_ almost one in the morning.

Tati was just exiting to meet with us and wound up jumping ten feet in the air as the sound of a car backfiring echoed around us. Thank god. I don't think I could stand any longer. Louis came striding around the corner a second later, shroud under an umbrella. He beamed when he saw me—rushing over and taking my bag immediately. I could tackle him for just that. Tati and Miri straightened up exponentially next to me.

"Lou this is Tatiana and Miranda," I introduced, motioning back and forth and allowing my head to fall onto his shoulder. I was going to collapse. The door slammed open again as the boys came spilling out. Great—all of them.

"Boys, Louis—Lou those are the guys. Ask me their names when I can actually remember them," I groaned, tucking myself under the umbrella.

"I'm offended," Devin snorted.

"Fine—that's Devin. I'm dancing with him in my pas de deux," I snapped, glaring at the side of his head.

"Ouch—alright. Simmer," he grimaced, holding his hands in innocence.

"Lena," Warren questioned hesitantly. Oh bloody hell. His sister better not be a cow again and pull out of picking him up. "Kara pulled out and now I don't have a ride. Would you mind terribly? I know you have to take Louis home too."

The bitch.

Louis eyed me apprehensively as I hefted a sigh. I threw Warren the keys.

"Better go before I change my mind," I groaned. Everyone else exchanged goodbyes before departing to their own cars. Louis gave me a sympathetic look while we walked towards my car.

"Tired?" he questioned.

"No! I'm wide awake," I droned sarcastically. "I only had a five hour rehearsal is all."

"Oi, no need to bite my head off," Louis exclaimed, giving me a kiss on my temple. "I brought you food so we don't have to stop and you can just go home."

"Sorry. I don't deserve you," I sighed. "They don't call this hell week for nothing though."

"Tell me about it," Warren shouted from where he was depositing his dance bag in the trunk. "I had to repeat the same turn sequence like ten times in a row during the lighting tech. I thought I was going to puke."

"That Boots & Boys routine is the single most exhausting thing I've ever danced," I agreed, giving Louis an absentminded pat on the cheek when he opened my door for me. I closed my eyes as everyone got settled, only opening them when the doors stopped slamming. "I've done that flip every time but now that we're off of the mats I have this irrational fear that Miri isn't going to torque enough for me to make it all the way around."

"Wait till you see it Louis," Warren yawned from the backseat. "Synchronized standing back flips. And that's just her trio number. She not only got a perfect from the woman who never believed in the word and the best duet this studio has to offer—no offense to Tati and John."

At least he didn't mention the state of intensity around that particular dance. I'm not quite sure how Louis will take stage love but then again he is a highly logical person—he has to get it.

"Sounds like you had a productive day. And you didn't get yelled at during your duet," Louis beamed. "That's a first, right?"

"Yeah—but it's mostly Devin's fault," I grumbled, pulling down Warren's street and absentmindedly munching on a few of the chips from the food Louis brought me. Warren better thank god that he lives fairly close to the theatre or I would've commanded him to get his bitch of a sister over to the theatre. I pulled up to the house and flipped around to say goodbye but he was out like a light.

"Oi! War—we're here," I barked—angry that he could sleep and I couldn't. He snapped away with a snort before nodding and getting himself out of the car. He called his thanks from the trunk and slammed it close. I paused for a second—resting my head on the steering wheel. Louis began to lightly massage the back of my neck. I moaned in appreciation.

"Tomorrow just as bad?" he questioned hesitantly.  
"Call time is three and I'm there until midnight. It's the first full dress-rehearsal," I explained. "Which means we run the whole thing once. Get ever-ending notes and fully repeat. Oh! And tomorrow is the one day they can make you dance it back to back if they don't like it the first time because they're not running for time yet," I groaned.

"Worth it though?"

I paused. I guess I did sound like I was complaining an awful lot about something I truly loved doing. It was just hard to remember that when I'm dancing ten hours a day. I get breaks yes, but it's still physically taxing.

"I love it—I'm just going to pass out," I admitted, digging a chicken strip out of the bag and nibbling it.

"Let's get you home then and I'll get you to bed," Louis laughed, leaning over and restarting the car for me. Bed—blissful bed.

* * *

**One Day until Showtime**

**Louis**

* * *

"So you think that Elena can introduce me to one of her dance friends on Saturday?" Kent questioned, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I have no idea. Do you really want to go through what Dom went through and date a Muggle though? Nothing against it, but it's a lot of work," I laughed in reply. I was trying to be supportive of Elena. Keep telling myself I haven't seen her around the time of one of her shows before and this is natural. Cameron and Dom say it is but every time I hang out with her it's usually to drive with her home from the theatre after rehearsal and she's always been in the worst mood from pure exhaustion. Opening night for her is tomorrow but we wouldn't be seeing it until the day after on closing night. I guess I wasn't so much worried about her but how I would speak to her about her performance after. I've tried to find books on dance so I could study up on it before watching but dance isn't really a Wizarding subject that's covered routinely. I just felt so out of my element.

"You really need to stop looking like that Louis. When it gets to right before the show it's super stressful," Dom sighed, looking at my face when she entered the room. "No need being irrationally worried."

"I'm more upset that I'm out of my element," I finally found myself admitting. "I don't know anything about this and I usually know everything about-"

"Everything," James finished off. "Yeah we know. You need to get that stick out of your arse and loosen up."

"No need to get rude," I scoffed, blocking the Quaffle James had attempted to throw back to Kent. "Plus there's the guy she's dancing with during the show."

This stopped them. It had been a subject I've been mulling around in my mind since I went to lunch with Ellie and her friends today before they had to go into their final rehearsal. We had a quick training session—just reviewing a few star charts and running a few more transfiguration lessons and she invited me to go and really meet her friends for the first time. She was a nervous wreck about it since it was the melding of the two worlds but apparently her friends wouldn't let up about properly meeting me and I wasn't 'picking her up' tonight because Marc was so they declared it to be the perfect moment.

Well, Devin, her duet partner was there and there were these moments were I would catch him looking at her. It was clear what his intentions were through those looks. I knew the looks well because not only did I observe them on many other people's faces, I too myself had the same look on my face when I looked at Elena when she didn't know. He desired her. More than anything. And then he would glare at me like Professor Vector glares at James and Kent in potions. This wasn't good, at all.

"Well I think he fancies her," I stated as they continued to stare at me.

"Why are you worried about this?" Kent questioned slowly.

"Because I don't think she realizes he fancies her and she is very…well very buddy buddy with him," I shrugged.

"Lou, I haven't seen a couple that's crazier about each other in the most nauseating way possible," Dominique put in, smacking James away as he tried to steal a wedge of her orange. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'm not worried," I put in hesitantly.

"Then are you jealous?" James questioned, finally wrestling a wedge away from Dom and shoving it in his mouth before she could get it back. "One time Kaylie was studying with Conner Finnigan— kinda tutoring him last year. And we all know he fancied her after she spiffed up fifth year-"

"You mean before you noticed that she was actually a girl?" Dominique put in, causing James to glare and shush him.

"Anyways—just knowing that Conner fancied her and she was hanging with him made me irrationally jealous," James finished with a flourish. "It sucked when she yelled at me about it but the make-up was pretty brilliant once I apologized."

"Sister!" Kent hissed, smacking James in the face with a couch cushion.

"Oi! I didn't go into details!" James exclaimed at his best mate before turning back to me. "So you think its jealousy?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I snorted. "I'm far too logical to be jealous."

"Then why are you so upset?" Dominique questioned through a mouthful of orange.

That, I couldn't logically answer at the moment.

* * *

**Showtime  
Elena**

* * *

"Shit," I cursed, digging through my bag, everything flying which way. "Has anyone seen my metallic shorts?" I called out. I was attempting to set out all my costumes for the closing performance but it seemed that between yesterday and today my pas de duex costume decided to divide itself in half. I was already in my lose fitting sequined black and white horizontal striped prison outfit for the trio which was up first. The jade one armed sequined bodice and matching tutu hung in my tutu carrier for my solo next with the simple peacock feather hair comb resting outside so it wouldn't get smooshed but my pas de duex shorts were nowhere to be found. Red beaded bra, check. Red sequined masquerade mask, check. Red metallic shorts—missing! Absolutely missing. I'm going to have a panic attack. Like I don't get nervous enough?

"Lena, breathe," Miri ordered, flouncing over in her little sheriff costume. It had the same leather like shorts as ours but a brown long sleeved leo with a rhinestone star on one chest. "You don't need those until after intermission. Now c'mon—you need the dirt on your face still."

"It won't matter if there's an intermission," I exclaimed but allowed her to aide me to the make-station so she could help Tati and I dirty ourselves up. She was in the middle of getting my arms when my phone started blaring. I jumped out of the chair and hurried over, sighing in relief as my Mum's number popped on the screen.

"Ellie, darling?" she questioned when I hurriedly answered. "Your shorts dropped into the car. Want me to send someone back to you or wait till intermission."

"Oh thank god that you're such responsible parents and you come to everyone one of my performances," I sighed, hurrying over to the stage door. "Yeah—tell Missy to bring them round?"

"She's on her way dear. Break a leg—if you dance like last night you'll be brilliant. Oh! Hullo Louis! We've got your tickets here!"

"Mum," I hissed. "Don't embarrass me please," I pleaded, looking around the corner for my sister. She was hurrying down, my shorts glinting in her hand. She beamed when she saw me.

"You look tough," she commented, having not seen the show last night.

"I could kiss you," I sighed, taking them from her.

"Make sure Mum doesn't try to snog my boyfriend, yeah?" I asked Melissa, making sure Mum on the other end could hear the remark as well.

"Ha, ha, dear," she deadpanned before wishing me luck once more and hanging up. Missy was practically dancing trying to see into the dressing room. It was chaos inside with curtain going in less than five minutes but luckily I wasn't the first number on stage.

"When do you dance?" she questioned.

"Fourth for the trio and then I'm the last before intermission for my solo," I explained. "And my duet is after intermission towards the end. She beamed and threw her arms around my waist.

"Break a leg. I saw all those professional people talking to Madame Claire when I came in. I just know you'll impress them."

I balked for a second. Missy was being far too nice to me. Usually she _is_ a bit nicer to me before I dance because she knows I get really nervous, but never to the point of where she looks out for the scouts. She merely shrugged at my look.

"I'm in a good mood," she answered defiantly. "But I can take back the luck if that's what you want."

"No! It's fine. Just be a brat tomorrow, eh?" I grinned, giving her a big hug and slipping back into the dressing room. I watched back stage's own choreography with a slamming heart. My performance today has never meant more. Last summer they told me they were a bit too young to be considering me for a spot but they would keep an eye on me this summer showcases for when I turn eighteen and am eligible to join their company as an adult. So my performances tonight meant more than entertaining a crowd and that scared me more than anything.

* * *

"That was really amazing, Lena," Devin exclaimed as I jogged offstage after the curtain closed at intermission. I grabbed a blotter off the wall and pat at my temples. The rush of closing the first half was an honor and a curse. All the pent of adrenalin made me want to hurl. Instead I dipped my toe shoes in the chalk so they wouldn't try all sweaty and gave Devin a wide smile. Even though I was feeling ill from the pure rush of it all, I felt it tonight. I felt what Claire was trying to tell me about perfection, because she was right. I nailed that number into the ground.

"Thanks, Dev. I'm just glad we're almost done. My psyche can't take much more," I admitted, starting to untie my ribbons as we walked back to the greenroom. I needed to completely wash my face and take out all the junk in my hair so I could put 'sex curls' (thanks Joe—really subtle on your message here) into my hair and redo my make up for our number. And then if there was time we would practice.

"I have to hurry," I concluded. "I really think we should run those few eight counts from the middle," I stated with a small sigh.

"Lena," Devin sighed. "I know you get nervous, which is barmy by the by, but we're going to rock it. Just like last night."

"I'm just worried about those lifts. There are so many important people here tonight. People that are going to determine our future just by the two minutes of us dancing," I sighed, stripping down to my unders and hanging my costume back in the tutu slip. Devin grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him.

"You are the best dancer in this studio, Lena. And we have the best choreographed piece of the showcase. I wouldn't be surprised if every single scout wanted to recruit you to their company. Watch as the first offer you get is from The Royal Ballet Company itself," he soothed, grabbing hold of my head and looking at me genuinely in the eyes. "You make me look like chump change up there."

"That's not true," I grinned, walking over to the sink as I unwound everything in my hair. I stuck it under the faucet and scrubbed out the gel before grabbing a towel and quickly wrapping it around my sopping hair. "We wouldn't have been paired together if you couldn't keep up."

"DEVIN! ELENA!" Joseph shouted, barging into the green room as I towel dried my hair to prepare for curling.

"Claire is pulling the program. She wants you two to close the show instead of the number from Carmen."  
"What?" I gasped, feeling my heart seize up. Claire only saves the best number to close the show. The one that will leave the crowd wanting more. For the entirety of rehearsing it's been two teacher's assistants performing the finale pas de deux from Carmen. Now, us? The program didn't even match up. I've never closed a show. Closed an intermission—plenty of times but the whole show? "That doesn't make any sense."

"She's going to announce it before the start of the second half. Claire does what Claire wants. When you're in full dress, Elena I want you two to run the dance in the hallway. You'll do great—trust me I choreographed it and I wouldn't have chose you two if I didn't know for a fact that you would perform the bloody hell out of it."

Then he turned around and just left. He left after dropping this earth shattering bomb on us. He can't do that. I'm going to hyperventilate. I'm going to hyperventilate. I'm closing the show. I'm going to be the last person on those scout's minds. I can't do this. I _can't _do this.

"Oh god, she's going to pass out," Miri groaned, coming over and grabbing my elbow and leading me to the make-up area. "Tati, hair. I've got her make-up."

"Guys—I can't," I moaned as Tatiana began to brush out my locks and attack them with a curling iron. "I can't close. I'll choke."

"Stuff it," Miri grumbled, attacking my face with more base and powder. "You are better then all of us put together. The fact that you're nervous is absolute rubbish."

"Don't get it! Saying that doesn't help," I exploded. "Do you know how much pressure that puts on me? What if I don't live up to what everyone's built me to be?"

"Bloody hell," Devin exclaimed. Shoving Miri out of the way and bending down so we were eye level. "What happens when that music starts?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question. What happens when you hear the music starts?"

"I dance," I replied.

"And why is that?" he pushed.

"Because it's the only thing that's right in the world at that moment," I replied slowly.

"Then that's all you need to do, Lena. Dance because it's right," he finished, taking my hand in his and giving it a squeezed.

"Oh," I replied as Miri gave a slight snort of recognition before shoving him back out of the way and tackling my make-up once more. Dance because it's right. Has it always been that simple?

* * *

**Showtime  
Louis**

* * *

"For the love of Merlin and everything related," Kent started, grabbing my face in his hands and shaking it a bit. "Introduce me to one of those girls she danced with."

"Miri or Tati?" I questioned, trying to push his hands off of me.

"Either or—just please. Throw a guy the Quaffle here. They are beyond and I've been single for a long time and-"

"For the love of Dumbledore, Kenneth! Try not to be so pathetic," Kaylie exclaimed, plopping down in her seat. "I don't want people connecting we're siblings if you're going to act like that."

"But you guys literally look like the gender correspondent of each other," I pointed out making Kaylie groan.

"Then just act less so, yeah?" she suggested, smacking Kent on the arm as he sat down on the other side of her.

"They're just so—mate, you're lucky," he groaned, motioning towards the stage.

"You're disgusting," Kaylie sighed.

"He's got a point," James shrugged. Kaylie didn't have a chance to cuss him out though because Ellie's family had just settled in behind us. Kaylie flipped around and gave them a broad smile.

"We knew she danced—we didn't know she was amazing at it," she quipped.

"Wait till the last number," Marc exclaimed, almost glowing with pride. He looked just like she did when she was telling me about how he got recruited for a university team. "It's amazing."

"With Devin, right?" I questioned, turning to look at him. He nodded.

"Yeah—they've got great chemistry together onstage. It's probably why they are paired in class. Claire told her that each pairing has a reason. I think they're meant to dance together," Marcus shrugged, settling back as a woman took the stage. I looked at the picture on the back of my program. It was Claire, the owner of the studio and formal dancer of The Royal Ballet Company. According to Elena the RBC was her dream company to be asked to join so the fact that her mentor danced there must mean a lot to her. I'm surprised I didn't connect the face earlier.

"There will be a slight change to our program this evening. The slots carrying the piece _Fix_ _You _will be switched to the closing spot, replacing the finale piece from _Carmen_," she declared, handing back the mic and heading off the stage. The Miller family sucked in a collective gasp.

"She's closing?" Her mum squeaked, her voice distinctly wobbling with tears. "She's closing the show Robert!"

And then the lights dimmed. Context clues showed that closing the show meant more than just performing last. It meant something _huge_ in this world. So straightening up slightly we sat through the second half, waiting on the edge of our seats for the last performance. Finally the curtain closed to the applause from the last dance and then opened on a solitary light in the middle of the stage. Elena was hardly wearing anything but shorts and a bra—entirely in red to match the mask covering her eyes. The music started with her arms up and then sweeping down as her leg went up and back, twisting her around herself. As the title of the song finally came through she fell back and was caught by Devin who was wearing the same colored shorts and nothing else. Then the real dancing started and I began to feel a deep heat from the pit of my stomach.

This wasn't like her sultry dance with her two friends or her light and beautiful dance on her toes. This was a cornucopia of them touching and pressing and doing things that we did in private. His lips were on her neck and she was on the floor with him rolling over her body. Suddenly they were back up and her legs were practically wrapped around his face as she went back over his back. I got a relief from the horror I was feeling when she took stage and began a sequence of turning that caused the audience to burst into applause but then they were back at it. Pressed together, holding and grabbing moving as one with her all over him and him all over her. I don't even know how to begin to describe the moves they were doing but it spoke of primal and archaic sex. It had lifts where she was draped across him and holds where he had her around the thigh and stomach. Their lips always just next to each other. Their foreheads pressed together. She kicked a leg up and had it on his shoulder as he dragged her across the stage. She turned away from him and as the music reached a crescendo she launched herself across stage and into his arms like it there was nothing more she wanted in the world. He caught her, cradled her to his chest and carried her to a bench off to the side and then he was on top of her and they were kissing. My vision was as red as her costume.

* * *

**Post Performance**

**Elena**

* * *

The curtain closed when our lips touched and we sprung apart, taking center stage for our bows. The curtain came up and the applause was tremendous. I could feel it coursing through my veins. It was heat. It was raw. The piece made me want to search the dark and filled audience for Louis' face and let him know what was coming to him. I have never felt this good after a performance and I have never wanted to channel the same feelings I just danced with into a real life situation.

Devin stepped back and I took a modest bow of my own before we bowed together again and the curtain closed. Devin immediately gave an absolute silent cheer and hefted me up—spinning around and around. The applause wasn't stopping. It wasn't stopping! And the stage manager was motioning for us to go back to center. A double bow! No—I've never had a double bow. The curtained opened and tears immediately sprung to my eyes. Everyone was standing. For me. Devin bowed and motioned for me to step forward. I quickly wiped under my eyes and took another bow—the spotlight making me feel a million times more than I've ever felt in the world.

* * *

**Post Performance**

**Louis**

* * *

Everyone was standing but I couldn't bring myself to move. Kent and James were staring at me with grimaces on their faces. She just _kissed_ someone else. She just touched another guy in a way that I don't think she's even touched me yet. This guy that understands her and her dreams way more then I could ever comprehend—this guy that has strong feelings for her—had his arms on her tits and her crotch in his face and I was upset to say the least. I was embarrassed. I felt like everyone was looking as if I should be ashamed to call myself her boyfriend. I felt a rage deep in the pit of my stomach that was bubbling up like acid. I felt the bouquet of tulips on my lap drop to the floor.

* * *

**Post Show**

**Elena**

* * *

"Absolutely-"

"Just completely-"

"I've never seen you two dance like that!" Warren finally finished, engulfing me in a bear hug as we all prepared to greet our families costumes and all. I felt like I could climb a million mountains and produce a million patronuses from the tops of them. I was on cloud nine. Lifting my mask to the top of my head I made my way out to the lobby where all the dancers greet the audience.

"I got a double bow," I repeated for like the millionth time.

"You got a double bow," Miri echoed, punching me in the shoulder.

"I'll never get a double bow or close a show, you bitch," she snorted before tackling me with a hug again. The doors swung open and I began to search the crowd for my family and friends but was suddenly side-swiped.

"Standing O! You got a double bow and standing O!" Marc exclaimed, swinging me around and around. I felt elated and allowed him for once in my life.

"AND I CLOSED!" I screamed, twisting around so I could give him a proper hug.

"Brilliant! That shoulder flip—absolutely amazing. Tell Devin he did great," Marc babbled, passing me off to Dad and Mum (who was crying, no surprise). But where was Louis?

"Have you seen Lou?" I questioned after they gushed over the show.

"He was in the row in front of us. I think Kaylie had to use the restroom," Mum declared, wiping under her eyes.

"I'm going to go check the hallway. If I don't get back to you I'll see you home tonight after the party," I declared, taking the bouquet of roses they brought me and hurrying towards the door. The hallway was empty thanks to the festivities behind me. I noticed their group towards the backdoor. Why are they leaving? Did they think they needed to go to stage door.

"Oi! It's a lobby meet!" I shouted, jogging down the hallway and launching myself at Louis. He stiffened immediately. I pulled away in confusion, looking at him and then at James, Kaylie and Kent behind him. "Were you guys heading to the stage door?"

"No—we were actually heading home," Kaylie stated after a very long period of silence while Louis just stared at me like he didn't know me. "But we'll be right outside. You danced brilliantly, Ellie. Congratulations."

"What's up with you?" I questioned finally.

"Nothing," he shrugged. I looked down at the flowers fisted in his hand. Tulips.

"Well are those for me?" I questioned, at a loss to why he was acting so cold to me all of a sudden.

"They were," he replied.

"What do you mean were? Why were you going to leave without even saying hello? I thought you were going to come to the after party with me."

My voice felt small in my chest and the elation I felt was slowly draining from my finger tips.

"What's wrong? Is something up with your family? Talk to me, Lou," I pleaded. Maybe someone else in his family was attacked. Maybe Molly got hurt somehow. Maybe—

"I need to go home right now before I say something to you I really regret," came his sudden answer.

"What—why? What did I do?" I questioned.

"I'm not getting into this here, Elena."

"What I'm Elena, now? What happened? I think here is a perfectly good place to get into it?"

"Elena," he started, a weary look on his face.

"No _Louis_," I snapped. "You are going to look at me right now and explain to me what the bloody hell happened that it had to ruin one of the best nights of my life!"  
"You ruined your own night, Elena. Devin fancies you and there you are touching him and kissing him-"

"WOAH! Hold on a second," I exclaimed, holding a hand to his face. "You're upset about that dance?"

"I'm upset that you're going and touching and snogging a guy in a way you've never touched me before. That you're parading it onstage and making me look like a chump out there. I'm upset that you're going around with this guy that is so in love with you it's pathetic and I'm upset that I had to watch it all," came his calculated reply.

"For one, he does not fancy me. We are just dance partners. For two, it's a routine! It's meant to make people feel like that. We were meant to be sex on stage! It was choreographed that way!" I exclaimed.

"Please! Your own brother said that you two had this unyielding chemistry with each other," he spat.

"Yeah! As dance partners! I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you were more logical," I exclaimed.

"I'm smart enough to know when things don't feel right! That didn't feel right! You didn't even tell me you were going to kiss him—you just did it! Can you think about how I feel about that?" he questioned, gesturing to himself and knocking some of the petals to the ground.

"Lena! We're all getting set to leave for the party," Devin exclaimed, bounding out of the dressing room. "Louis coming?"

"No, she's all yours mate," Louis sighed, handing me the flowers before turning to walk away. "You have some great chemistry, there."

"Yeah! I'd be happy to go to a _dance_ party with my _dance_ partner!" I shouted after him. He didn't turn around so I threw the flowers in his direction. "Take your stupid tulips! I don't want them!"

He never looked back and I didn't want him to.


	14. Chapter 14

"So what happened?" Tati questioned as I pulled on my jeans and a top. I flung my mask, the only thing tying me to that performance, on the ground.

"He started accusing me of having this torrid relationship with Devin all because of a sodding dance!" I exclaimed, roughly pulling on a cardigan.

"Did he accuse you of cheating?" Miri questioned quietly.

"No," I groaned. "He didn't! But he got all upset that it was so sexual and that I was touching Devin in ways that I hadn't touched him yet. He was embarrassed that I made him look bad by doing all these things while he watched!"

"Well did you talk to him about it before he had to watch it? He isn't really versed in the dance world," Tati remarked sagely.

"I shouldn't have to! He should know that I care for him and only him! He should know that I'm absolutely mad for him! He shouldn't feel insecure over something I did on stage. God! He's supposed to be this ultra genius yet none of this even filtered through his thick skull!"

"Lena, calm down," Miri sighed, drawing me out of the dressing stall so she could look at me. "I think you two need to have a chat when you're both not all so worked up. You might just discover some holes in both your stories."

"Why would I want to talk to him?! He completely ruined this night for me! All that happiness and excitement I felt after performing was ruined because he went and got all jealous and hurt for no good reason!"

"Okay! Fine! Be stubborn about this tonight. But tomorrow when you call me bawling because everything is all gone barmy I'm just going to say that I told what you should've done last night," Miranda exclaimed, stalking out to the stage where the party was taking place.

"Ugh—can you two not butt heads! We don't need two stubborn people to take over the area. You're supposed to be stubborn together not against each other," Tati groaned, pulling on her own coat and following Miri out.

I continued to steam as I stuffed all my belongings together. I wasn't even in the mood to party anymore. Fucking Louis and his fucking entitlement. I don't belong to him. This is what I love. I'll dance with who I please. AND HE DOESN'T FANCY ME.

"Lena," Devin shouted through the girl's dressing area. "You coming out or am I going to have to drag you out!"

"Devin," I sighed, walking into the main green room area. "I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to go home."

"No! You can't! Not after what we did onstage tonight!" he whined grabbing my completely packed back and deposited it on to ground with the rest. "C'mon, is this about the fight you had with your boyfriend?"

"Why would it be anything else? I'm just too angry right now to enjoy myself. We can celebrate in class next week," I groaned.

"He didn't get it, did he?" Devin sighed.

"No! He didn't get that what happened onstage was a dance!"

"He doesn't get you like I do."

"No! He doesn—wait what?"

"Lena—he'll never understand what dance does for you. Would he have been able to talk you down when you were all nervous for the show?"

"I don't know we never really had the opportunity-"

"He probably wouldn't have! You belong with someone in our world. Someone that gets it! Someone like me," he exclaimed.

Oh shit, he fancies me.

"Look—we just had a fight. I'll call him tomorrow and explain things and we'll make up," I sighed, suddenly wanting to backtrack through everything because Devin was suddenly getting all worked up.

"You can't deny that what happened onstage tonight wasn't passion," he started.

"Well yeah because we were supposed to convey passion," I countered.

"Lena—I've fancied you for such a long time. I've seen you go through these guys that crush you because they don't get what it's like to live and breathe movement and music. You _belong_ with someone like me," he sighed, taking my hands in his. Okay too close for comfort.

"Devin—it was just a misunder—" I tried but he covered my lips with his before I could even finish the sentence. It took me all of three seconds to realize what was happening before I detangled my hands from his and cuffed him hard across the ear.

"Ow! Lena! What was that for?" he questioned, holding his ear and looking at me in complete shock. And then I laughed—because who knew it would've been exactly what I wanted.

"Because you fucking kissed me without permission!"

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"Seriously?" Kaylie squeaked. "One thing—one fight and you think it's over?"

"Well she sure seemed like she didn't want to see me after she threw the flowers back," I shrugged, tossing a Quaffle at the ceiling of the flat and catching it. Kaylie groaned and stalked out of the room. There were voices beyond the door, her ordering something, and then James slid in.

"It wasn't really that bad," he declared, sitting in the spare chair next to the bed.

"She kissed someone else, mate," I deadpanned, still tossing the Quaffle.

"But I mean it wasn't like—oh hey we're all sneaky and kissing. It was like oh hey we're dancing and we have to kiss."

"I don't see a logical difference in the two," I replied straightly.

"Stop with the logical for just two seconds, mate. See her face as she ran up to us. She _flung_ herself at you and you were going to leave without even trying to talk. Now you won't even talk to her when you two have calmed down? C'mon—I'm starting to sound like the smart one here."

"Just leave me alone, James. I'm not in the mood to battle wits right now," I sighed.

"I'm not trying to battle wits! I'm trying to get you to realize that you need to talk to her tomorrow because this was just a fight and not the end. I know you're not used to it because you smart your way out of things before a fight can happen but it was. Normal couples have them all the time! So this was your first one? There will be more and you will make it through. Just admit you were jealous and say you're sorry. The birds want the sorry."

"Jealousy is illogical," I put in.

"Then you're bloody illogical!" James shouted. The door opened again and Kaylie came in, grabbing James round the arm.

"Okay—this isn't going the way I thought it would. Just think about what he said Lou," she exclaimed as she dragged James out of the room.

I wanted to see her side but I couldn't figure out where she was coming from. How does one sit there and watch that without feeling the sense of attachment they have with each other. I shifted a bit and grimaced, reaching into my pocket. The small cell phone that Elena said I absolutely needed was sapped of all its energy thanks to all the magic in the air. I threw it on the side table with disdain and cradled the Quaffle to my stomach and trying to push all the calculating thoughts out of my mind.

Suddenly a soft light filled the room, making me sit up and blink for a moment. A Patronus was hovering in front of me, a swan swimming in the air like water. As soon as I looked at it—it dissipated before popping up again on the other side. A small noise came out of it—like whoever was sending it was trying to get it to talk but didn't know the theory behind it. Getting up I walked to the main room of the flat where everyone was talking in hushed whispers. They looked up when I entered.

"Who do we know that has a swan Patronus?" I questioned.

"Doesn't your sister?" Kent questioned hesitantly.

"No—Dom's a fox and Vic's is a unicorn," I answered with a firm shake of my head.

"I don't know…Kent and I's is a Dalmatian so it wasn't us," Kaylie shrugged.

"I knew that," I started, trying to think of who else we knew that knew how to send a Patronus to someone. Suddenly it was in the center of the room again. Kaylie made a huge noise of recognition before launching herself off the couch and taking off towards the flat doors.

"Oi! Love, where's the fire?" James shouted after her.

"I'll be back in two minutes—hold on," she declared, slamming the door behind her after she grabbed a huge bar of chocolate by the door.

"What's Lizzie Longbottom's?" I questioned after trying to place it for a few more seconds.

"Frog," Kent answered automatically.

"Your Mum's, Kent?"

"Tiger," he answered again.

Suddenly there was slamming on the stairs and the door swung open revealing Kaylie practically dragging Elena by the arm. She thrusted her into the room and turned to Kent and James.

"We're leaving so they can talk," she demanded. Kent and James opened their mouths to argue but she held up a hand. "Stuff it and get your arses outside."

They looked alarmed at her sudden gusto but followed her out of the room. I just stared at her for a moment. She had her hands threaded together but that was the only sign of her nervousness.

"How'd you get—oh. Oh Merlin! The swan," I sighed, finally figuring everything out.

"I couldn't get it to talk," she admitted. "But I needed to get a hold of you. You weren't answering the phone."

"It doesn't work here," I pointed out. "What in the world do you need to say that you haven't already?"

"Louis, I haven't said _anything_," she sighed, tugging her hands through her hair. "I came to tell you that Devin kissed me."

"Yeah—thanks for bringing that up again. Any other dirt you want to rub in my face?" I questioned holding out my arms to her.

"No! I mean he kissed me backstage after going on and on about how you'll never understand me and how he does and always will," she babbled.

"Elena! I don't want to hear this shit," I groaned.

"Will you let me finish?!" she yelled, breaking me from the stupor I was trying to put myself in.

"He was going on and on and then he kissed me and I cuffed him one hard because as he was going on and on I realized he was wrong, Lou. You could've had a chance to understand but I never gave you a chance. I never told you about it. You _didn't know_. And I know you! I know that you like to know _everything_. You didn't know and I didn't give you a chance to learn. I'm sorry. I was wrong not to tell you the nature of the dance before you saw it. I was wrong not to explain how stage passion and real passion live on two opposite ends of the world," she declared. "But I would also like to state that the way you handled the whole thing really hurt me. I didn't tell you because I assumed you'd be logical to realize it yourself. To realize that I only care for you and that anything that happens up there wouldn't matter. But you didn't and instead you walked away. You wouldn't even look at me. That hurt. Your insufferable jealousy really hurt."

She turned her head slightly and wiped quickly under her eyes before turning back to me, giving me a raised eyebrow. Daring me to speak.

"I didn't know there was a difference. I've never known otherwise," I sighed. "It was black and white and you've just dropped that there is gray. I didn't know there was gray to learn about as well. Devin was right—I didn't know anything about your world there. I didn't know how to handle not knowing. And James was right, as illogical as jealousy is, I was jealous that you were up there with him and it wasn't me that was touching you. Plus he really fancied you."

"You were right about that," she stated grimly. "I hope punching him will make him realize that it's never going to happen."

"I wish I could punch him too," I stated quietly. "I'm still angry. I'm still mad that I don't understand that there's a fake passion and a real passion in the world."

"They're both real," she supplied. "Just different. Can I show you? It would mean I would have to touch you."

"I hate not knowing. I hate that I was so angry because I didn't understand," I sighed, going to fist my own hands in my hair. Elena carefully picked her way across the apartment and stood in front of me.

"Hold my lower back," she whispered, placing my hand there. Then carefully, just like one of the moves in the dance she placed a leg on my shoulder. But this time it wasn't like onstage—it was just there. She was just standing on one leg with the other on my shoulder.

"I could do this on stage. But this isn't dancing. This is a dance move but it's not dancing," she declared. And then she sucked herself up and pressed forward a bit—a fire in her eyes. "Do you see this? This is passion for the stage. This is what's going to make the audience feel. That's my job. I'm there to make them feel something. I'm there to teach them whatever I'm expressing onstage. Tonight it was sex. But passion for the audience does not mean passion for the partner. You need to connect with your partner in order to convince the audience, but as that curtain went down the _only_ person I wanted to share that emotion with was you. Do you understand now?"

"So you feel it only to express to others what it is your feeling?" I questioned slowly as she released her leg and lowered it to the ground.

"Yes—I may be feeling it onstage and I may be feeling it with the partner at the time but that does not mean in any way that the feelings are directed for them. The sexual tension I built up during that dance—the sexual tension I had to express with Devin was still there when the curtain went down but the only person I wanted to use it on was you. I was planning on it too," she laughed bitterly. "But then you just _had_ to be the world's biggest arse."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I really am sorry. I understand now. I know what it means now. It's all logical."

"No—I'm sorry. If I took you aside and explained it before you came and saw it then this wouldn't be a problem right now," she announced, turning her face away so she could wipe her eyes.

"You were amazing tonight," I supplied.

"You're a few hours too late on that one," she whimpered, extracting herself and going over to the counter so she could turn her back to me.

"I know and I'll do anything to make it up to you. Despite the acid I felt in my gut while watching that last dance—it was haunting and primal. I didn't know you could be like that."

"I'm a dancer—it's what I do," she declared, her voice thick.

"Ellie, please," I begged, going across the room and placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me, with tears streaming down her face and shrugged.

"It was my first double bow," she whimpered. "My first closing piece."

"And I ruined it," I replied, feeling myself crumple. This was so much larger than my petty jealousy and I took it all away from her.

"No!" she sobbed. "We ruined it. We can't just go about not communicating when things get out of our control in time management. I don't want to lose you and I was so mad that I almost was going to let you walk away."

"Hey—it's a fight. All couples have them," I grinned, repeating James' words. "It was our first. Probably won't be our last. But you settle them and you get through it."

She gave me a watery smile before sniffing gently.

"Now this is where I need your help," I started, gently wiping away the last few tears that fell from her eyes. "I've never gotten in a fight with a girlfriend. What do we do now?"

Elena laughed then, bringing up her sleeve to wipe gently at her nose.

"We make up," she grinned, closing the gap between us and kissing me like I should've kissed her when she got off stage. Taking her waist in my arms, I held her close. I had to show her that she was mine and that even though I let jealously irrationally get the best of me I wasn't going to tear us apart like it would a weaker couple. Suddenly sweeping her in my arms, I kept our lips attached before laying her down on the sofa and lightly settling in on top of her. She grinned into the kiss her hands grazing the edges of my shirt.

"Can I say one thing about that number?" I questioned, pulling away from the kiss. Elena made a murmur of agreement but concentrated on kissing my neck and collar bone. "If you brought that outfit back—I really wouldn't complain."

"Lucky you," she whispered, huskily. "It's still on under my street clothes. I was too angry to change unders."

"Really now?" I questioned, going back down and connecting lips with her.

"You can look for yourself," she invited, giggling slightly as I returned the favor to her neck. Easing off of her, she helped me pull off her top and wiggle out of her jeans revealing the beaded and fringed bra top and short shorts. I took a second to look, feeling the heat grow in the pit of my stomach. This time it wasn't anger or jealousy but pounding desire. She stared up at me with her big gray eyes, biting lightly on her bottom lip. I slowly began to kiss along her collar bone, drawing a line over her shoulders and back up to her neck.  
"See—this is for you," she purred, grabbing the hem of my t-shirt and easing it up. I helped her get it off, depositing my weight so I wasn't crushing her. She ran her fingers along my pectorals and abs before curling a hand around my neck and pulling me back towards her.

"There's not much room here," I admitted pulling away and sitting up as I almost fell off trying to shift my weight around some more. Elena propped herself up on her elbows, the beaded fringe swaying slightly around the curves of her chest and making my eyes train there.

"We could move to somewhere with more room to lie down," she suggested suddenly. I eyed her hesitantly—there was no doubt in her eyes. "I'm not just saying this because of everything. This was something that was there as the curtain fell."

Slowly, I stood, holding out my hand to her to take. She grabbed it and walked ahead of me, pausing at the hall way to look backwards.

"Coming or are you just going to watch me walk?" she questioned innocently.

"A little of both," I shrugged, going forward and grabbing her waist from behind. I began to kiss behind her ear, causing her to press into me more as we slowly made our way to the room that I was occupying not an hour ago. Elena jumped on the bed, laughing slightly as she bounced a bit. Grinning I crawled in next to her, taking her in my arms and planting a fervent kiss onto her lips. She immediately reacted, gently undoing the clasp on my jeans and helping me slide them down my legs. Kicking them off I helped her out of her costume and grabbed my wand, flicking a quick aide to protect us before tossing it next to the phone on the table. Holding her to me seemed so natural and so easy—it was hard to believe that we both almost ended it out of miscommunication and stubbornness to revisit the problem. It she hadn't taken the upper hand and came to apologize I probably would go on being confused with the differences between what went on onstage and what was transpiring now between us. This was real. This was flesh and touching and passion. That was pretend and this was us.

Every small moan of pleasure as she held onto me. Every tiny kiss she planted to my shoulder and me to her forehead as we went. Every small stroke and movement drew us farther and farther away from the place we were in moments ago. James was right—this was a fight. Not the end. No, this was just the beginning for us.

"Oh Louis," she sighed, her fingers digging into my back, her smooth legs rising against mine. I could only respond with a small sigh of her name and a reconnection with our lips. She wiggled under me, meeting each point of contact with her own. It made me squirm. I wasn't going to help her out if she kept doing that.

"It's okay," she breathed. "Let loose."

"I want to make you happy," I managed to get out between pants. She smiled and connected her lips with mine, her fingers caressing the back of my neck and traveling downwards on my back.

"I am happy," she grinned, but paused mid grin to arch her back and moan slightly. "I'm so happy. Faster?"

I quickened my pace, her arms holding tight to me and her breathing quickening. She began to move under me, her hands holding tight and her head thrown back. I could feel myself reaching my brink but I was determined to bring her round first. Finally she groaned, calling out my name one more time before opening her eyes and sending me a brilliant smile followed by a soft kiss. She reached up and cupped my face, brushing her fingers along my hair line and meeting up against me.

"Louis—everything is okay," she breathed. "I'm happy."

And at last I was able to meet my peak and collapse in exhaustion. I rolled to the side, picking up the covers and pulling it over us comfortably. Elena looked about ready to pass out but she brought a hand up to clear a chunk of hair that fell into my eyes off my forehead.

"Are you okay with what just happened?" she questioned, her brow furrowing slightly.

"You just asked me, a bloke, if I was okay with shagging?" I almost laughed, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her forehead. "The real question is are you okay?"

"Lou," she declared holding the blankets around her chest as she sat up a bit. "I was a complete seductress. I instigated the whole thing."

"You didn't have to do much seducing, trust me," I laughed, grabbing her round the waist and pulling her to me. She smiled into my chest as she settled down and closed her eyes. "Ellie—let's always fight if that's going to be the outcome."

She burst out laughing and lightly slapped me round the chest.

"You're a pig," she yawned, snuggling in closer. I could feel my own eyelids growing heavy.

"No—just a bloke," I replied with a stifled yawn of my own.

And slowly we drifted together off to sleep.

* * *

**Elena**

* * *

"Turn out the light," I grumbled, pulling the blankets over my head. "Too bright."

"It's the sun," came Louis low groan and a slight tug on the covers so he could have some as well. The sun. Lovely. It's probably inordinately early and _tomorrow_.

"Bloody hell, it's tomorrow!" I shrieked, rocketing upwards. "Oh shit."

"What?" Louis questioned, his arm planted over his face.

"Try to keep up with me, love," I declared, rolling out of bed and snatching up my costume from the ground. "Tomorrow means it's no longer yesterday and yesterday means I didn't go home last night."

"Oh bugger," Louis moaned, sitting up in the bed as I attempted to pull on the costume. He scuffed up his adorable bed head and yawned. "That is not good. I just got your brother semi liking me as well."

"Oh no," I shouted from the living area where I was attempting to walk and tug on my jeans at the same time. "They're not going to know I stayed here. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Louis questioned from the entry to the hall, but the small smile on his face told me he already knew why and was just humoring me.

"Because then I'll never see you again," I declared, yanking on my top. "Now grab your wand so we can go get my car and I can plug in my phone. Bloody magic."  
"Alright, Miss Bossy-pants," he laughed, retreating to the bedrooms for a moment.

"How are you so calm about my impending doom," I groaned, shoving my feet into my shoes and whipping my hair back.

"Because one of us has to be," he answered, opening the flat door for me and pausing to give me a kiss on the cheek before barreling down the stairs. "Now take my hand."

I grabbed on, not even steeling myself for apparation. We were there before I even could think about it. I took off at a run, trying the stage door to the theatre. Bloody hell it's locked. My car keys are in my bag. My bag is inside. I'm screwed.

"Take out your wand," Louis laughed, leaning against the wall next to me. I gave him an impatient look but did what he asked, pulling the smooth piece of wood from my back pocket. "Point it at the lock—imagine the tumblers in it turning and say _Alohomora_. But breathe first. Magic doesn't work when you're too worked up to produce it."

"That doesn't make sense," I pointed out, but aiming at the lock regardless. "Magic works really well on adrenalin."

"That's different. Magic has the point of protection then so it manifests itself stronger then normal. But when you have a panic attack you're not cognoscente enough to concentrate on the fact that you possess magic to begin with."

Taking a deep breath I imagined the inner workings of the lock letting go and allowing us access before stating the spell that Louis informed me of. With a small click the door swung open, allowing us to enter and snatch my bag that was sitting in a lonely corner.

"Right—charge the phone," I declared, fishing out my car keys and hurrying back out to the parking lot. My car was unscathed and sitting like a beacon in the steadily rising sun. Clicking it open I threw myself in and started the vehicle so I could plug in my cell phone to the charging device. I had to wait a few agonizing minutes before it was even charged enough to turn on but when it did I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh bugger me," I groaned, scrolling through the endless missed calls not only from my parents but from Marc, Tati, and Miri. I hesitantly clicked Miri's voicemail—opting to save myself for just a few seconds further and almost began to cry in relief.

"_You better worship the ground I walk on. If it wasn't for me your parents wouldn't be under the impression that you're already passed out on my floor instead of wherever you are. You better be making up with Louis or I'm going to be sorely sorry for covering your arse._"

"Oh I love her," I sighed, clicking the voicemail from my Dad early this morning. "She just saved both of our asses."

"_Ellie! I know you're probably passed out but call me as soon as you get this message_," Dad declared. "_And we'll have words about your lack of communication after._"

"Let me just call them and then we'll take off towards my house," I sighed, clicking the speed dial button from my homescreen and planting the phone to my ear.

"_Elena!_" Dad exclaimed. "_Finally you call me back!_"

"Yeah! Sorry Dad. We stopped at Miri's after the closing party to grab a bite and I passed out," I declared, shooting Louis a guilty look who shrugged sympathetically and ran a thumb over the back of my hand.

"_That's fine, Ellie. But you need to get to the hospital_," Dad declared.

"Hospital?" I questioned quickly. "Why? Is it Mum and the baby? She's not due for a month though."

"_Yes, pet, it is_," Dad sighed, sounding far more tired. "_She went into labor last night and we thought that everything was going routinely but now there seems to be complications._"

"Complications?" I managed to get out. "What does that mean?"

"_The doctors have it all under control dear. Just get over here, alright?_"

"Yeah, alright," I answered numbly—my fingers shaking as I clicked to hang up.

"What's the matter?" Louis questioned, his hand firmly clasped around mine.

"Erm—it seems Mum is having some labor complications. Dad won't tell me much," I admitted—my fear not really growing just yet. I still felt sort of empty. I mean we all knew Mum had to take it easy this pregnancy with it being her fifth child and her at the age she is but everything was going so well. Everything was so smooth this time around. The doctors said she was doing well.

"Ellie," Louis declared, squeezing my hand. "Let's get over there then. Can you drive?"

"Yeah—but you can't be there," I admitted—feeling my chest tighten lightly. "I'll, erm, call you when I get there and you can head over the normal way I suppose."

"Are you sure?" he questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah—I'm sure," I found myself admitting, leaning across the center console to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll call you as soon as I get there."

"I feel torn leaving you at a time like this," he admitted.

"I'll be fine—I've done this two other times, remember?"

"Not when she's been in trouble," he fought.

"Lou, please. I'm fine. I just need to go find out what's going on and sitting here arguing about whether or not you join me isn't going to get me there faster," I sighed, caressing his cheek. He nodded, kissing me one more time before exiting the car. I didn't hear the crack of his apparation until I was well pulled out of the lot.

The maternity ward at the hospital was packed. It was like every mother in Surrey chose to give birth today. I hurried up to the desk and almost passed out when the nurse told me that they were moved to the emergency birth ward.

"Right—level two," I repeated, hurrying over to the stairs and taking them almost three at a time, when I burst into the waiting room I spied Marc and Melissa. Missy jumped up when she noticed me and plowed into my middle, burying her face into my shirt.

"Vanessa?" I questioned.

"At Gran and Sarge's house. They're going to bring her by when she wakes up. Nana and Pop are flying in. They hopped on a red eye last night and are due in any moment. ," Marc explained, coming over and engulfing us both in a hug.

"What happened?" I questioned, ushering us back to the chair.

"About two hours ago she took a turn for the worse. She's in surgery now getting a cesarean," Marc explain, glancing down at Missy. He's withholding information for her sake.

"Miss—I ran up those stairs, can you get me water?" I questioned hesitantly, fully expecting her to say no. To my surprise she hefted a sigh and made off down the hall without another word.

"What do you mean by turn for the worse?" I questioned, fisting my phone in my hand so hard that the case cut into my palm uncomfortably.

"Internal bleeding and the baby's heart rate was lowering quickly. Dad said that the doctor believes they got her into surgery on time but they won't let him in and we haven't heard anything since. Why didn't you answer your phone the first million times I tried calling since last night?"

"It died," I admitted with a small groan of frustration. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine—it's just been a long night," Marc sighed, pulling lightly on the end of a lock of my hair.

"Tell me about it," I declared, planting my head in my hands. My phone began to bleat, jarring me. It was too loud in the quiet waiting room.

"Who's calling you so early? Is it Nana or Pop?"

"No," I sniffed, sliding the bar so the phone would pick up. "It's Lou."

"_You didn't call when you got there_," he declared. "_Are you alright?_"

"Erm—not exactly," I admitted. "My Mum's in the emergency care ward. She's in surgery now."

"_Do you need me there?_" he questioned automatically.

"There's going to be a lot of people. I don't know," I admitted. "My grandparents are all on their way. My Mum's parents are still on a plane and Dad's will be here once Nessie wakes up. It's going to be crowded. I don't know if they'll allow someone that isn't family."

"_Do you not want me there?_" he questioned hesitantly.

"No of course I want you here, babe. I just don't think they'll allow you here. You know how hospitals go," I groaned, feeling the tears well up. Marc gently extracted the phone from my hands.

"Louis? Yeah—thanks mate. She does need you and I can't begin to tell you how much it means to her that you're offering to come to a hospital to hang out but they won't let anyone that's not family up in this area. Just—thanks for looking out for her," Marcus sighed, blinking at the ceiling. "Sorry I've been a right arse to you."

I gaped at him. What the bloody hell? Marc was nodding along to whatever Louis was saying.

"Right—I'll let her know. We'll be sure to call when we find out anything new."

He handed the phone back to me, avoiding eye contact all the while.

"What the hell?" I questioned bewilderedly.

"I know you weren't at Miri's last night," he stated simply.

Oh blast.

"Yeah—Louis and I got into a really big row after the show yesterday."

"Tati told me when I called last night. I put two and two together that they were most likely covering for you. You spend it with him?"

"We talked out the fight until late and then we fell asleep," I supplied, eliminating the middle part of the story. Marc's eyebrows were practically in his hair line.

"I could rip his head off," Marc stated weakly. "But he bloody cares about you."

"He really does," I nodded.

"Then just don't mention anything I don't want to hear," he finished—lapsing into silence again.

"You guys done talking about details Mum and Dad don't want me to hear? Couldn't find a vending machine. Got you crappy coffee instead," Missy declared, shoving the cup in my hands.

"Mum's gonna be okay, Miss," Marc sighed, pulling her into a side hug.

"You'll tell your favorite sibling the truth but all I get to know is that she's in surgery," Melissa grumped.

"Oi," Marc laughed, pulling her into a light headlock. "I _don't _have a favorite sibling. But I do have a most annoying one, eh?"

"You better be talking about her," I snipped.

"No—you," he laughed. "You're a headache, Ellie."

"Ellie!" Dad exclaimed, coming into the waiting area. He engulfed me into a hug as I stood. I could tell by the tightness and the steel in his eyes that he was far more worried than he was letting on. "Anything?" Marc questioned automatically. Dad solemnly shook his head making Marc's jaw tighten.

"Is the baby…"I questioned, trailing off.

"We know nothing," Dad sighed. "It's the most frustrating thing on the planet."

"Well it seems like you're not talkin' to the right people, son," Sarge declared as he and Gran entered the waiting area. I could tell Dad was resisting rolling his eyes but gave his Mum a kiss on the cheek instead and took a still half asleep Nessie from him. She wrapped her arms around Dad's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. I could almost feel Dad's arms tightening around her. Is she going to be the youngest in our family?

"Doctors aren't the right kind of people to get information out of, sir," he relented as Gran came over and began fussing with Melissa. "Maria should be getting out of surgery soon—we'll know then."

"Why won't anyone tell me anything," Melissa exploded, wiggling out of Gran's arms.

"Because they don't want to scare you, for Christ's sake."

"I'm not a baby!" she pouted.

"You are when you make that face," I pointed out.

"Enough you two," Sarge declared, plopping down on the small couch between us and pulling an arm over our shoulders. "There's enough war going on without you two declaring it on each other."

"They should take that to mind every day," Dad sighed, softly stroking Nessie's hair. "Those two fight more than Patrick and I did."

"It's out of love—mostly," I conceded.

Suddenly the door opened and a man in mint green scrubs and a mask exited. Dad whipped around and held Vanessa tightly to his chest.

"Mr. Miller?" he questioned. Marc sat up straighter, his head rising off of Gran's shoulder. "Your wife is now stabilized and resting."

"And the baby?" Gran questioned before Dad even could.

"Your son was born premature and very small but he too is in stable condition though it will be a while before he can come home and a few days before your wife can. You'll be able to see the baby through the pre-natal window and your wife when she wakes up," he declared, giving us a small smile and going back into the doors. I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding. Safe. Everything was safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/F: I know it's been a bit since I've updated but I have a present for you all! On my profile is a list of all my stories and my dream cast for my characters. Just click the link and it'll take you there. Don't worry they're all safe links and none will damage your computer by going there but I thought it would be fun for you to imagine what I imagine. If you want to keep imagining what's going on in your head don't look but it really was fun for me and my editor to cast them all.  
Forever yours magically,  
Emily**

* * *

"That titchy thing is a human?"

"Usually babies are," I replied, tilting my head to the side and gazing through the window at the rows of infants. Front and center, could fit in the palm of my hand tiny, was my new baby brother. Warren leaned forward so his nose was pressed against the glass. He sighed heavily making fog bloom on the surface and snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"He's going to be alright, yeah?"

"The doctors say so, but he's been here a week. They also say he's gaining weight but I just don't see it," I replied, leaning into him. He planted a chaste kiss on the side of my head.

"Samuel Travis Miller—what cutsey little nickname are you all going with on this one?"

"Sammy," I grinned, almost snorting with laughter.

"What is it with your household and the nicknames anyways? I mean can't you just go with the full name? It's not like Elena is all that long anyhow," he teased, steering me away from the window and back towards my Mum's room.

"It's cute," I pouted. I could almost feel Warren roll his eyes as he flounced over to Mum and gave her a huge kiss on the forehead.

"How're you feeling Mummy Miller?"

"All the better now that my favorite son is here," she joked allowing Warren to fit his huge frame in the bed with her.

"He's a bouncing baby boy, then?" he questioned, beginning to intricately plait Mum's hair. "I can go shopping for adorable boy outfits can't I? Can I be his sassy gay uncle?!"

"Didn't she just call you her son?" I questioned, plopping down on the bedside chair and propping my feet on the bed. "Wouldn't that make you his sassy gay brother?"

"I prefer Uncle—less social engagements and more excitement when I pop round for dinner now and again," Warren breezed, flopping a hand in my direction. "I am a bit offended he didn't adopt my middle name. But back to the shopping—I saw the most delish romper the other day at Harrods. Little navy number with anchors on it. Please let me purchase it for Sammy dearest?"

"Warren I don't think I could stop you if I tried," Mum laughed, stilling when he chided her for wiggling out of the plaiting process. "Now are you the _only_ person my family could find to babysit me for a few hours?"

"I take offense to that," Warren gasped. "You act like you don't want me around."

"It's not that—I just wish that they all wouldn't fuss over me so," Mum groaned.

"Think of it as company rather than babysitting, Mummy Miller," Warren declared. "We can do our nails and watch soaps and eat chocolate. Ooh! Any maybe a mask? You've got hospital pores darling."

"Ellie, darling, I thank you heavily for what you've graced me with," Mum declared grandly.

"I'm going to skip out on that sarcastic remark because I'm going to be late," I stated, standing up and gathering my bag. "Don't kill each other you two. And remember War—she's still fragile," I warned, giving Warren a stern look. He merely gave me the biggest grin possible.

"Go—tell your gorgeous boyfriend I say hello and would love him to just throw a man that's got his genes my way," Warren declared grandly. I saluted him with only a slight eye roll but gave Mum one more nervous look.

"Go, darling. Learn lots. I'm sure us girls will have a grand old time stuck here in the hospital bed. If anyone could make it worth a while, it's Warren Collins. Sometimes I wonder if we're the closer of the two and you're the dance partners," Mum laughed, leaning her head on Warren's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay Mum. Don't turn him," I giggled heading towards exit. Today was a big day in tutorville. I was actually going to see the place that I would live at next year. According to Kaylie we couldn't put it off much longer. We had to go to Hogwarts to gain access to the greenhouses because the level we were at in Herbology needed some 'hands-on' work. I don't know exactly what that meant but I was told to bring these ridiculously thick gloves made of dragon hide.

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

I was yanked into a small side alley and automatically whipped my purse around at the attacker. It's been forever since I was attacked—part of me was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And here it is—boom.

"Really, Ellie?! That hurt," Louis grunted, catching my purse as it swung down again.

Oh. Oops.

"Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed, placing a hand on his abdomen where I had hit him. He grimaced slightly.

"What do you carry in there? Bricks?" He groaned, feeling the base of my bag.

"No—just those texts that I'm required to have," I teased. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know—I might need some care," he replied, raising one eyebrow at me. "You owe me after that unlawful assault."

I took a step closer to him, one hand still on his 'injured' abdomen and fingers playing a tattoo against his abs.

"What sort of care?" I questioned coyly. He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me flush to him, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I think you know what kind of care," he snorted, bringing his free hand up to cup my chin while he firmly pressed his lips against mine. "I've missed you."

"That's adorable," I chided. "It's only been three days since you saw me last. At this exact location if I remember correctly."

"How big is Sammy boy now?"

"Gained a pound," I declared proudly. Louis grinned and pressed into another kiss before pulling away again.

"And your mum?"

"Under Warren's wrath," I conceded.

Louis leaned in and kissed me hard again. I smiled into the kiss at his sheer enthusiasm and kept him pressed to me even as he tried to pull away again.

"And you?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Tired," I admitted, pulling away. "I can't wait for Mum to come home. It'll be easier to balance everything when we cut out travel time. And worried."

"I thought you said that the doctors said everything is going to be okay," Louis questioned, rubbing his hands on my bare arms as it started to mist slightly.

"No—not about that," I sighed, brushing a wry lock away from my face. "I still haven't heard from any companies. It's been a week since the showcase—shouldn't I have heard by now?"

"You'll know better than I will, Ellie," Louis sighed, slipping off his coat and putting it on my shoulders. I started to argue but his look silenced me. "You were brilliant—any company would be lucky to have you."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me but I'm still anxious," I groaned.

"Shall we get to Hogwarts then? Give you something else to be anxious about?" he questioned with that small half quirk of his lips.

"You really know how to make a girl feel secure, Louis Weasley," I stated sarcastically as I wound my fingers through his.

"I try, Elena Miller," he laughed before turning around his shoulder.

With a slight pop of my ears and a secure hand around my waist I knew we had hit solid ground. Were in a quaint little shop lined street—vaguely reminiscent of Diagon Alley but this one had buildings built more like cottages and I could see flats and houses stretched behind the street.

"Welcome to Hogsmede!" Louis exclaimed, guiding me up the street. "It's the outlying village of the castle. A lot of professors actually live up here during the school year. The Heads of Houses being the exception of course, staying in provided flats at school. Once every few months we're allowed here for a day just to get out of the grounds. There's even a branch of Wheeze's up here."

"Lay off the info until I can breathe again," I choked, taking in deep breaths as we walked along a tree lined path that was slightly winding upwards. Louis laughed. I glanced at him—he was beaming, striding along like he owned the place.

"Can you breathe yet?"

"Bout there," I conceded, gazing critically at the barren and desolate house to our left.

"Shrieking Shack," Louis declared, jerking his head in its direction. "I'll tell you it's story later. The heads of Houses are actually here today—they all wanted to meet you and McGonagall wants to sort you now. Better to do it now then without all the eyes on you come September term."

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks. "I haven't learned enough yet!"

"Please Ellie," Louis snorted. "It's only been about a month or so and you're already at third year and even some fourth year levels. You breezed through first and second year like they were nothing. McGonagall was calling you a prodigy and Flitwick might cry if you don't get sorted into Ravenclaw. Don't be surprised if he cries when you do—sensitive bugger, old Flitwick."

"Still—aren't the Heads of Houses like really important or something," I sighed, shrugging off his jacket and handing it back to him. It was warmer out of the city and in rural Scotland. The spaghetti straps on my sweetheart cut chambray and white polka dot sundress seemed ridiculous in gloomy Surrey but now it was perfect. The warm breeze filtered through the trees, picking up pieces of my hair and blowing it across my face. It picked up Louis' distinct scent and wafted it in my direction urging my desires to tackle him onto the cobblestone path and shag him senseless again. It was that kind of day.

To say we were like two rabbits lately was an understatement. It was behavior I've come to associate with Fred and his girlfriend. But since our first time after the showcase we can't seem to get enough of each other—finding those small moments when my place, or his place, or when the flat was unoccupied and losing ourselves to each other and our hormones. There weren't tons of opportunities in the last week but when it arose we didn't even have a second thought about it. I've never felt this physical and animalistic pull this strong towards any of my past boyfriends. The hormones were there—they just weren't absolutely mad like they were with Louis. I feel like I should feel slightly ashamed about it but I couldn't stop. He was like a perfect pirouette and I just wanted to spin over and over and over again, hitting that sweet spot and sending me flying. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly.

"What's running through your mind now?" he questioned.

"Wanting to tackle you to the ground," I answered in honest innocence. Louis burst out laughing.

"We've letting that happen a lot lately, haven't we?" he questioned quietly.

That made me pause in walking, jerking him to a stop. He looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay with that? Do you feel dirty about it or something?"

"Woah—way to be specific," he snorted, tugging lightly on a lock of hair. "Does that mean _you're_ feeling dirty about it? It's an expression of emotions in completely logical and laments terms. There is scientifically nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with each other."

"Do you have to be so calculating about it? Is that what it is to you? Sex because it's the logical step?"

"No," he answered hurriedly. "You misunderstood me. I'm not saying that sex is the next logical step in our relationship I'm saying having sex with you is the logical way for me to exert my emotions for you in a passionate and meaningful way."

"Still with logic," I sighed but smiling at him none the less.

"Passionate logic," he corrected.

"Does that ever drive you crazy? Having to have a logical explanation for everything?"

"Nope—I rather enjoy knowing reasons behind things. It makes sense to me. But I am learning that sometimes things don't have to have reason," he declared, starting us walking again.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like why I fell for you so quickly and so hard. Like why a girl like you would ever bother with someone like me. Like why things seem to fit with us," he replied carefully. "I've come to learn, surprisingly, that I don't want the answers to those questions. And based off of that knowledge I've also come to learn that there must be other things in this universe that can come to me without a logical explanation."

"Look who's growing as a human being!" I crowed proudly but then frowned. "But wait—what do you mean by not thinking about how you could be with someone like me?"

"Ellie, do you even really look at yourself in the mirror?" Louis sighed. "You get along with everyone and seem to charm the pants off of every single person who comes in contact with you. Though you are stubborn it's for the things you believe in and things you're willing to fight for. All of that golden soul is wrapped up in one of the most beautiful bodies and faces I've ever laid eyes on and I've seen Veelas. They're built to be the most beautiful thing on earth but you could easily fit in with them. You could be a bloody model."

"Besides that wonderfully corny speech, you don't think you're any of those things as well?" I laughed.

"You said it yourself I'm calculating and almost too logical about things," he shrugged. "It's not an easy personality to get along with. I have a lot of friends, I am considered popular at school, but it seems that my family and those close with my family are the ones that seem to get me and that don't take me for face value. I sometimes wonder who really is my friend that hasn't grown to be by blood or bond."

"Please that's how it is with everyone. You're smarter than thinking that it's just you," I snorted. "But Louis that's not all you are. You're hilarious and challenging. You're witty. And you're a freaking Adonis. Do _you_ not look in _your_ mirror? I swear—sometimes I'm scared to go out with you because you're so handsome."

"I think we've built each other's egos exponentially for the day," he stated after a small beat of silence.

"Do my compliments make you uncomfortable?" I questioned hesitantly. "Because they're the truth."

"It's not proper to be prideful," he shrugged. "I leave the pride to the Gryffindors. It's easier to just think humbly of myself. I mean I know about the blood that pumps through my veins and feeds my genes but I try to show that there's more than a handsome face here."

"Well you do," I laughed. "Don't think otherwise. You're a freaking genius and everyone knows it whether you speak or not. But you're more than your brains and your looks—you're also a lot of your heart and the blood and bonds should be the only one that matter. You can have acquaintances but the ones that you keep around, the ones that tease you for being you, they're the ones you want to stick around anyways."

"Now who's corny?" he laughed, leaning over and planting a kiss on my temple. "Can we stop bearing our feelings now? It's making me feel emasculated. According to gender roles I am a bloke and I shouldn't have shared that much about my feelings anyways."

"Way to change the subject with a completely barmy answer," I declared. "According to gender roles—honestly."

"Well we're here anyhow," he replied, gesturing towards the large iron gates flanked by two winged boars.

"Hey—think about it this way. You have tons of information on me that you're taking to the grave and now I have one too. It's okay to feel insecure and question things sometimes. Even if it isn't logical. Add it to your list of things not to over-study."

"Deal," he grinned, pulling me into a full kiss before breaking apart with the biggest smile. "Now c'mon! We're at school!"

"I can't believe how excited you are to be at school," I giggled. "Wait—strike that. This is you, I can believe this."

"No—really…Hogwarts is more than school for us. It's a second home. Though I'm super pumped to show you the library it's huge and being McGonagall's intern I have full access to any section," he babbled, practically pulling me up the hill. When we crested I could feel my jaw drop. There was the biggest building that I've ever seen in my entire life. It was just like out of my storybooks when I was a child. All stone, ivy, and turrets.

"It's huge," I breathed. "How do you not get lost?"

"Well castles usually are," Louis laughed, dragging me towards the looming building. "And you usually do at first but you'll have plenty of people to help you at. And I'll point out certain portraits that'll help you out. Just stay away from the suits of armor…they love to send you in the wrong directions."

He reached up to the door ring as large as my head and gave the gigantic oak door a tug—it opened just enough for us to walk through and closed behind us on its own. I felt my jaw drop again as I gazed around the stone interior of the entrance hall. Everything was so big, extravagant, and medieval.

"C'mon—they'll all be in McGonagall's office. Kaylie, James and Kent are probably already there with them," he declared, walking towards the main staircase. "We'll give you the full tour after your sorting and lesson."

I tried to keep track of how many stairs cases we went up (one which changed direction mid climb taking us to an entirely different floor then I thought we were heading to) but was too busy taking in the millions of portraits around me and Louis' instructions to skip a 'trick step' here or there. I was completely lost by the time we stopped climbing stairs and were making our way down a corridor. I couldn't even tell you which floor we were on anymore. But finally we stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. I feel like it shouldn't have made me shriek in surprise when it started talking because we just rode a moving grand staircase but I did, making Louis laugh.

"_Tartan_, Seymour," he stated. The gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a spiral staircase that moved upwards like a stone escalator. As we rode it in tight circles the murmur of voices grew louder. The oak door at the top was propped open as we entered the circular office. Kaylie, Kent and James (the latter two which looked distinctly uncomfortable in the wooden chairs) were seated off to the side while five adults conversed by the desk.

They looked up when we entered. Sitting behind the desk was Professor McGonagall. But gone was her stiff plaid pantsuit. Instead she wore bottle green robes that clasped firmly at her throat with an old fashioned broach and a pointed witch hat set jauntily on her snow white hair.

I faltered slightly as I made eye contact with the palest woman I ever saw. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes were almost coal black above her sharp pointed nose. She crisply shook out her jet black robes and slicked a hand across her translucent blonde hair that was tied back so tight I'm sure it flattened out any wrinkles she could possibly have on her forehead. I wanted to stare at the mole on her left cheek but her gaze made me uncomfortable so I shifted towards the other three adults.

I quickly moved on to the tall, mousy haired man on her left. He leaned against the desk with ease, his hand massaging the scruff on his chin and fingers scratching idly at the scar that ran from his eyebrow to his cheek. Besides the jarring healed injuries on his face he had kind brown eyes and beamed at me when I made eye contact with him before turning to the plump little rolly-polly man slightly behind him.

He looked jovial to say the least with a full head of bushy and almost wild hair and beard so yellow it had a hugely green tint to it. His huge rosy cheeks pouched up with his toothy smile so far over her crinkled blue eyes that they almost disappeared behind it. He couldn't be taller than Kaylie and she was tiny but we were all taller than the last man.

He would've been lucky to reach my hip he was so small but he was almost vibrating he was smiling so large. His hair came out in two large white tufts on the side of his head and was as thin as candy floss. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he broke their formation first to rush over to me and extend a hand.

"Fillius Flitwick, Miss Miller," he squeaked before giving Louis a very fond shake of the hand. "My favorite student sings your praises. He and Miss Scott say that you're taking on curriculum at an alarming rate. It's absolutely wonderful—a Ravenclaw if I ever did hear of one myself!"

"Now Professor," James tutted. "You can't be so sure by that quality alone. Do you see her bravery? Do you see her loyalty or her cunning? Personally I think she's got what it takes to be a lion. The daring that only Gryffindors show in true glory!"

"James," the scarred man sighed.

"What! I'm just being nonbiased towards all houses, Uncle Neville," James exclaimed. "And don't give me that look. Holiday's you're Uncle Neville—Head of House or not."

"I hear you're good at potions," the sullen one piped up—her voice ice cold. I don't think she's changed emotion once since I've entered the room. "I am Professor Vector, Head of Slytherin house and the potions master."

"I'm alright," I managed to get out. "It's just like baking."

Her eyes narrowed when I said that and I felt like I was dropped in ice water.

"Only much, much more difficult," I added for good measure. Yeah, hopefully no Slytherin for me. That woman scares the bajeebuzz out of me.

"I just hope Hufflepuff has a standing chance," the last one declared, his deep voice reverberating off the walls. "I will be your Transfiguration professor here at Hogwarts. Professor Halloway is the name."

"Right—now that you've all stated your cases why don't we let the only person who can decide…well decide," Kent put in with a slight smile. All the Heads gave him a stern look and he grinned. "Just stating the obvious."

"Scott—you're absolutely insufferable," Vector growled. "That was completely out of place."

"When he or James ever in place, Professor," Kaylie sighed. "We're all well aware of this."

James and Kent looked properly offended making Uncle Neville, whom I'm assuming from the stories is Professor Longbottom, grin shrewdly.

"Don't go looking brassed off—your names are practically engraved on those chairs," he put in.

"Mine only by association," Kaylie put in grandly.

"Yes—so you often say," Kent grumbled, elbowing her in the side as Louis laughed heartily.

"We should get on with it—they have a long day ahead of them," McGonagall stated, cutting the room to silence. I eyed her apprehensively wondering what she was going to make me do in order for her to decide my place. I mean it had to come down to her since the Heads didn't pick who they got. Nobody would tell me how I was to be sorted—it was rite of passage as Louis put it. But she didn't pull out an examination paper or anything. Instead she went to one of the shelves lining the walls and gently lifted down one of the most ragged hats I've ever seen in my life. It was patched and frayed and looked like it would fall apart if you merely touched it. Am I going to have to do something blindfolded?

"Have a seat, Miss Miller," McGonagall declared, pulling out a chair. With a supportive look from Louis I stepped forward and lowered myself to the chair, clutching the seat with my hands. I could feel my knuckles strain with the effort. Suddenly the hat was plopped on my head, falling over my ears and covering my eyes. I opened my mouth to question exactly what I had to do but my words gurgled into a surprised gasp when a voice spoke in my ear.

"_Very bright, I see. Very bright. And you contain lots of power. Your magic fills you to the brim. It's one to be coveted and fought over."_

"Is it supposed to talk to me?" I managed to get out. There was titters of laughter surrounding me.

"_I'm the Sorting Hat. There is nothing in your head I cannot see. It's all here for me so I am to place you in your proper home. Like I was saying I see cunning and intelligence. You're quick witted. But also you're loyal. You'll do anything for the ones you care for and take all situations in stride. You speak for joy of all things. Not the glory of triumph or winnings. It's an admirable quality and very forefront in your heart. That leaves a perfect place for you to belong. You can be bright and you can be strong willed but it's your ease that you take things that makes you a perfect child of—_HUFFLEPUFF_."_

The hat was released from my head and I felt my cheeks go hot. Hufflepuff—but that means I'm neither with Louis nor Kaylie, James and Kent. Hufflepuff? What did they tell me about Hufflepuff again? Professor Halloway was almost bursting as I made eye contact with him.

"A badger! A true badger!" he applauded, rushing forward and pumping my hand up and down. "I shall show you where you'll be living come September now if you wish!"

I looked at Louis and he gave me a small smile. Was he disappointed? He wanted me to be in Ravenclaw with him so bad—he was so sure I would be. I didn't want to upset him.

"Brilliant! That means she'll be in classes with Molly if we get her to the level we're trying for," Kaylie exclaimed, jumping up and pulling me out of the chair and into a hug. "You'll love Hufflepuff—everyone is really friendly there. We'll allow you to get to know Professor Halloway. He'll escort you out to the greenhouses after he shows you your commons."

"I would go with you but I have to make a quick errand to the Astronomy tower for Professor McGonagall," Louis admitted when I looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll see you in like a half hour, tops."

Right. I wasn't the type of girl that had to cling to her boyfriend at all costs. Why was I freaking out about it now?

"Follow me, my dear," Halloway boomed, striding towards the door. I could only follow, trying to memorize our way to wherever we were going. Luckily it was back to the Entrance Hall and down one flight of stairs. As we wound our way through a wide and well-lit corridor the smell of baking and food reached my senses.

"The Hufflepuff Commons are located in the kitchen corridor," Halloway explained pausing at a gigantic pile of barrels (they were bigger than any average sized barrel that's for sure but they weren't the only ones that lined the hallway) that sat in between a portrait of a very chubby man and a large Christmas feast. "Now it's the barrel two from the bottom in the middle of the second row. We change the tapping pattern throughout the year but right now it's two slow and three quick. Be extra careful to not mess it up because if done incorrectly we have a defense mechanism that will spray you with vinegar and bar your wand from access for some time period."

"What if that happens during school?" I questioned with alarm.

"You'd just wait for someone else to come along and open the door." Halloway shrugged, stepping aside for me. "Now give it a try."

Hesitantly I tapped the pattern he stated on the face of the barrel. It quivered for a moment before the lid rolled to the side leaving a hold big enough for the two of us to crouch through one by one. Halloway lead me in, straightening up as we entered the circular room. The first word that came to mind was cozy. It reminded me of home. There were squishy couches and chairs set before a roaring fire and the sun streamed through the circular windows, beyond them were plains of grass and wildflowers waving in the breeze. It reminded me of my living room at home, and though it was large it seemed safe and small. There was a perfect circular doorway nestled between a bulletin board and a huge bookcase. Halloway strode over to it, motioning for me to enter first. It led to hallways that only could resemble tunnels that branched off in different directions. He took the right one and stopped at the sixth door down.

"This will be your common room if you do wind up joining us as a sixth year," he announced, opening it and allowing me to step in. Again was a perfectly symmetrical circular room lined with four poster beds. The hangings were of gauzy linen still thick enough for privacy but they were pulled back to show the plump mattresses clad in cozy and thick patchwork quilts.

"Lavatories are through there," Professor added, pointing to the round doorway straight ahead of us. "I hope it looks comfortable enough for living."

"Oh—it looks lovely and inviting," I assured, pressing a hand down on the mattress.

"Then why, my dear, do you look entirely disappointed. I realize that Hufflepuff isn't the most prestigious of houses but we do take pride in our accomplishments. Head Boy was of the Hufflepuff house last year."

"No! I don't care about prestige," I gaped. "In fact I follow that in my own life. I dance, see, and everything about dance is all about competition. But I don't do it for that—I do it because I love it and it's where I belong. Even though I am considered the top I often wish that rankings would stop and people would just dance for the beauty of it."

"You truly are a Hufflepuff—taking joy in something purely for the love of it rather than the roar of being pulled to the top," Halloway declared—even the softest of his tones brash to the normal human ears. "I am not deaf to the words that the other houses throw our ways. We have some of the brightest students in our midst—we're not just the cottony simple-minded wizards that some of the students paint us to be. We are accepting of nothing more than who you are and who you want to be. We're a medley of personalities that mesh together like a great big stew."

"Sounds like all the things I appreciate," I admitted. "I just wasn't expecting it, is all. I mean Louis was spouting that I was a genius for picking up the lessons so quickly so I must be a shoo-in for Ravenclaw. Kaylie was arguing that I took pride in the things I believed in and that was one of the main qualities of a Gryffindor. None of them told me I held the things that put me in Hufflepuff."

"Sometimes it takes a little bit of everything to make a badger," Halloway beamed, patting me affectionately on the shoulder before laughing grandly. "And not to brag about our commons but you'll find through your visitation of your friends commons today that we, by far, have it the most comfortable."

And just by his infectious laugh—I found myself at ease and laughing along with him.

* * *

**Louis**

* * *

"Hufflepuff," James stated sagely as we lounged in the grass by the greenhouses.

"Hufflepuff," Kaylie echoed sternly. "It's great that she's in Hufflepuff. She has that laze-faire way about her that fits so brilliantly."

"It's a shame though that she's won't be with one of us," Kent declared.

"So?" Kaylie declared. "It's good that she's going to forge her own way here. She's going to have to—we're graduating a year above her anyhow."

"I never really thought about that," James stated with a small shrug. Kaylie and I blinked at him.

"How did you _not_ think about that?" I questioned. "It's obvious—we're prepping her to enter N.E.W.T level courses."

"Still—she's our age so I just didn't connect," James argued defensively.

"Are you okay with her not being in Ravenclaw—you were so sure of it," Kent questioned, tossing a handful of grass at me. I brushed the blades from my hair and shrugged. I was wrong. It happens—not often at all but it does. Well _really_ not often—almost never—but it's been known to happen.

Was I okay with it? I wasn't going to lie. I was looking forward to long nights by the fire in my favorite chair and sneaking her up to my room sometimes. To having her near me not seven floors away. But I can't argue with the Hat. She goes where she belongs and she belongs with the badgers. She'll have Molly as a roommate—I'll need to remember to set them up to get to know each other more (well attempt to pull Molly out of her books so they can do such). If that's where she fits that's where she fits and I can't argue with that—no matter how sure I was that she had the wit and cleverness to get into Ravenclaw.

"You know Puffs are known as the melding house," Kaylie piped up, shocking me with her ease at reading our thoughts. "Sometimes when someone possesses a lot of the qualities that would place them in other houses the Hat goes with Hufflepuff because they round them all out evenly. Elena does share qualities that would fit her in the other three houses as well. She'll be happy there Louis and it's not like we don't hang out in each other's commons as it is. Privacy amongst houses kinda thinned out when we became a bit more united after the war."

"I know—I got an 'O' on that portion of the History of Magic Final," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes but straightened up significantly, shielding her eyes against the sun. I looked in her direction and grinned as Elena came trotting out with Professor Halloway—chatting easily and animatedly.

"Elena showed me a perfect transfiguration of bunnies into slippers! Wonderful job at the technique Mr. Weasley and Miss Scott," Halloway boomed, clapping his great hands together.

"She's almost completely through her third year in Transfiguration, sir," I replied proudly. "She's almost got immobile devices into live beings flawlessly. Her tortoise is still steaming but the china pattern is completely gone! She's absolutely brilliant."

"I'm not that great," Elena shrugged.

"Stuff it—you're smarter than me and I've been attempting to do this shit for seven years," James groaned. "It took me three solid months to get that spell down and I still had a spout for a tail on the practical. You have it almost perfected in two weeks. It should be illegal."

"How am I learning these things so fast? The Hat said something about me," Elena admitted, waving goodbye to a beaming to the point of combustion Halloway.

"It told me I was cocky," James shrugged. "Don't take it to heart."

"Because you're definitely not cocky at all," Kaylie snorted.

"I'm not—I'm perfectly humble," James argued.

"And I'm Hagrid," Kaylie shot back.

"Ooh! Are we going to visit him today?!" Kent questioned, sitting stock upright from where he was lying. "I brought Beast a prototype for an indestructible ball for him to play fetch with."

"We're diverging!" I declared, turning back to Elena. "What'd the Hat say?"

"It said," Elena sighed, laying back and staring at the clouds for a moment before finishing her sentence. "It said that I have magic and power brimming over. It said that I'm going to be coveted and fought over. What if I don't want a part of that?"

I blinked at her—I mean I knew she was bright and we knew that there must be something special about her for her magic blooming so late but I never equated it with power, so to say. She always just seemed to pick up on things. It never occurred to me that it could be because her magic was stronger than normal—stronger than any of ours and that was allowing her to produce the spells easier than others. Of course it was a lot of her determination—memorizing the spells and wand movements. But she just seemed to click so simply with what she needed to do. Sometimes Kaylie would joke that it was like she already knew how to do it.

"I don't think you have to take part in anything you don't want to take part in," I pointed out. "You don't have to fall into a spot where you'll be fought over. You'll just be you. I don't imagine you allowing anyone to fight over you in the first place."

"That true," she agreed. "If I was pitted up for auction or something I would probably tell them all to stuff it. But, I don't know, does that mean I'm weird. Does it mean that I'm an anomaly or something? I don't know what to do with power anyways."

"Don't listen to the Hat," Kaylie piped up. "Don't take what it says as a guide to what you're supposed to do. All it's meant for is to see the true you and find a place for you here at school. It's not an instructor or even a manual on how you're supposed to be a witch. You decide that for yourself. Now shall we go tackle some Puffpods?"

Elena seemed to take Kaylie's answer as acceptable because she nodded and stood up brushing off the seat of her dress and hiking her bag over her shoulder. I allowed the rest of the group to walk ahead a bit before pulling her into a hug.

"Are you disappointed?" she questioned into my chest. I pulled away and gave her an alarmed look.

"Why would I be disappointed about you going someplace where you belong?"

"Because I'm not with you?" she questioned meekly before snorting with a small laugh. "That sounded far too needy for my liking."

"You'll still be with me—seven floors or not. So we don't sleep in the same Dormitory—not that big of a deal," I declared grandly. I could feel her smile as she burrowed her face into my chest and squeezed her arms around my waist tighter.

"The common room surprisingly reminds me of home and the way Halloway describes everyone it seems like I'll fit in," she stated quietly.

"I think you will," I agreed.

"Okay," she stated plainly.

"Okay," I echoed, pulling back so she would look up at me. When she did I blanketed my lips over hers—trying to convey support with what I knew she was trying to say in words. That it was going to be okay and that even though we were in different houses it didn't mean anything. She smiled when I pulled away and squeezed me once more.

"Right then—let's go play with fuzzy pods. Can I drop one just to watch it burst into flowers? The illustration doesn't do much for me—I'm a live action kinda girl." she declared, pulling me towards the greenhouses.

* * *

"So. Much. Dirt," Ellie groaned, brushing at her face. "The books didn't say anything about the surplus of dirt."

"It was kinda implied," Kaylie giggled, reaching over and wiping at a large smudge on her cheek.

"I don't like dirt," she stated finally. "I can don't even like sweat and I live in it during dance. I just don't like to be dirty."

I wanted to laugh but the micro miserable look on her face made me stop and take out my wand and pointing it at her dress.

"_Tergo_," I declared, scrubbing the dress clean of all earth and vegetation. Sweeping my wand I produced a hanky, wetting it down with my wand before handing it to her. She gave me a grateful look and began to scrub at herself.

"I'm starving," she admitted as we trekked back to the castle. "Who knew that splitting those bloody pods would be such hard work?"

"Ugh—I am so glad I decided to grace you all with my presence today. It's time for some good old House Elf cooking!" James agreed, grabbing hold of his stomach as we trekked to the Great Hall. I yanked open the door and Elena froze—allowing the others to pass her. She was just staring everywhere.

"It's huge," she breathed, her gaze finally landing up. "And that!"

"Yup—enchanted to look like the sky outside. Best weather report in the world. Dominique told me the Head's commons have the same thing so she never dressed poorly for weather ever," I laughed leading her to the end of the Hufflepuff table where lunch was spread out for us. Uncle Neville and McGonagall were already there chatting and enjoying the meal when James plopped down and began to load his plate.

"The seeds are in the temperature controlled case," I offered, pulling a platter towards me.

"Thanks. Just in time to grow a new batch for new term," he announced happily. "Saved me loads of work, you lot."

"All for the name of learning," Kent replied through a mouthful of pot pie. Kaylie grimaced at him, silently handing him a napkin while avoiding her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You and James played marbles on the other table while we did all the work," Elena snorted.

"One—it's gobstones," James stated, lazily holding up a finger. "Two—we technically don't have to do any of the work. We're on holiday."

"Then why are you here?" I questioned blankly.

"House Elf food…thought I already explained this," James replied—looking at me like I grew another head. "Hagrid in, Uncle Neville?"

"He should be later," Neville replied after properly swallowing his food. Kaylie gave James a pointed look at the gesture.

"I think I'm going to give Ellie the tour. Would you give Hagrid my best?" I declared. James and Kent gave me a few lewd eyebrow movements causing Kaylie to shoot them a glare.

"Yeah—we'll send the message along. Showing her the library? Or the Astronomy Tower? What about the fourth floor south corridor?" Kent replied, still giving me a smarmy look. I returned it with a glare of my own. Now he's just naming the most secluded locations in the whole castle. I wish they would stop because I could feel my face growing red. Elena's face was ducked into her own food and I could tell from her shoulders that she was shaking in laughter. She nudged me and raised her eyebrows, giving my hot cheek a slight pat with her hand. I allowed a small smile in her direction but all together avoided the looks that Neville and McGonagall were throwing my way. Sometimes I really hate them.

* * *

"Are you as exhausted as I am?" I questioned as we strolled hand and hand towards her door.

"Is that a trick question," Elena retorted with a slightly raised eyebrow. I felt my cheeks heat up again. So I didn't plan on it happening but we got to the astronomy tower portion of the tour at dusk and it was all quiet and serene. You could almost count the stars coming to life. It started with that—us counting the stars as we sat close. Which lead to snogging—which lead to more but I'm not going to go there.

"No—no trick questioned implied," I sniffed. Elena laughed lightly, bringing up our hands and placing a kiss on the back of mine.

"Well if you'd like that ego boost—you tire me out _every time,_ babe," she concluded, her lips still pressed against my hand. I felt my blood begin to pump at the mere phrase.

"Stop that," I chided, pulling her into a hug and stumbling a bit as we continued to walk through it. "Or I might have to tire you out again."

"That has to be the single dirtiest thing you've ever said to me, Louis Weasley! I'm shocked at you," she declared, bursting into laughter. She's right—I'm not really one to talk in that nature. I don't say things like that. Things like that just happen without words. Or she turns into this minx that I can't possibly resist and then feel guilty that I allowed her to seduce me afterwards. And she was giving me that smoldering look again. I swear this girl can drop the sweet innocent girl that I fell for and turn into this sex kitten in a second. It was absolutely mind-numbing. "Keep it coming."

"Oh no!" I declared, brandishing a finger at her as she opened up her front door and allowed me to step ahead. I looked around myself quickly before lowering my voice. "Don't you dare give me that look of yours because we can't do this now and you _know _I can't resist you when you look at me like that."

"Maybe that's why I do it," she laughed. "And don't worry—Marc, Dad and Missy aren't going to be home until around ten and Nessie is at Gran and Sarge's again."

"You use it to your advantage," I groaned, pressing my forehead against hers. "You mess with my male hormones. It's not fair because they rage and we already think about shagging all the time without the temptation breathing down your neck. I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you make it bloody difficult to keep decorum."

"Louis—you're my boyfriend. It's okay," she declared, pouting out her lip a bit. I wanted to take it with my own. She had the fullest lips in the entire world and the stuff she did with them, Merlin.

"I'm just saying that we can't keep going at it like pixies every chance we get," I groaned, lightly running a thumb over her bottom pout.

"Pixies?" she snorted, crinkling her nose up in laughter.

"Yeah—they go at it like crazy and reproduce in mass amounts," I stated with a shrug. "But I don't want to reduce our relationship to that."

"I know," she groaned, tilting her head back in exasperation. "God, I know that. It's bloody mad, right? How randy we are? It's not normal for me to want you this bad _all of the time_."

"So it's not just me?" I laughed, tilting her neck back up to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I thought that was just the bloke shining through."

"No! Don't be daft," she gasped.

"We need to let up a bit—it can't be all about sex," I concluded.

"I agree. But frankly if we agree that it's not all about sex we know it's not all about sex and it doesn't become all about sex," she rambled.

"I don't follow," I admitted.

"I'm spouting off nonsense now because I'm horny and ashamed that I don't want to stop being such," she shrugged, releasing me and going into the kitchen. I followed, my jaw slightly slacked as she picked up the post from the table and began to flick through it.

"See! You can't just _say_ things like that," I groaned, plopping into a chair and raking my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, well I decided not to care about that any—oh my God!"

"What?!" I exclaimed, my head popping up from the wall as Elena began to squeal and jump around the kitchen like a mad woman. She stopped and waved a piece of paper in the air, manically stamping her feet on the ground before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Merlin's beard, what _is_ it?!"

"It's the Royal Ballet Company," she squealed through her hand before removing it and launching herself into my lap. "The RBC! It's a letter from RBC!"

She threw her arm around my neck and shoved the piece of paper in my face.

"I can't read it when it's that close—what's it say?" I laughed, snaking one arm around her waist because she was at a real threat to fall off.

"I don't know—I haven't read it yet," she breathed, whipping it to her own eye level. There was about a moment of silence before she let out a shriek that almost deafened me. "They want to meet with me! ME! They want to see me! Talk to me! I can't breathe!" she squealed, the letter suddenly on the floor and her arms wound tightly around my neck.

"That is brilliant love, but I can't breathe," I laughed, burying a hand in her hair and holding her to me. When she pulled away she had tears streaming down her face.

"They want me. The Royal Ballet Company wants me," she gasped, wiping away at the tear tracks.

"I told you they were going to contact you. I told you they'd be fools to pass you up," I declared, giving her a firm kiss. She melted into it, pressing her whole self to me.

"They want me," she declared again.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't?"


End file.
